Pokémon Historias de Otra Dimensión
by ShinobiXIX
Summary: Encontrar y proteger a las personas que más admiraban es lo que motivo a 4 personas a romper las leyes del espacio y tiempo. ¿Qué pasara con estas personas y con las demás involucradas? aventura, humor, romance y drama es lo que le espera a Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta. "Hola talvez no me creáis, pero es verdad soy...". Contiene Poké, Advance, Pearl y Amour.
1. Sentimientos conectados

**Hola a todos/as, vale confieso y confesad vosotros también son (o fuisteis) fan de Pokémon cuando salieron, si bueno todo era más fácil con solo 150 ahora hay que 721 (y de seguro en aumento muy pronto). El caso que vale me fascino al principio luego llego la 2da y 3ra y perdí el hilo, en la 4ta me re-enganche por el dios, ahora la 5ta no y la 6ta me esta tentando.**

**Bueno dejemos de hablar de ello y a lo que vamos, la idea es tomada de otro fics "solo el esqueleto", es buena, pero mucho humor y no avanza la historia, ademas el autor hizo la misma mecánica con otros animes y a mi parecer esta bien, pero yo quiero adaptarlo al mundo de pokémon como tiene que ser, ademas no usare los nombres de sus OC (aparte que no me acuerdo, hace tiempo que lo leí). Abra PokéShipping, AdvanceShipping, PearlShipping y AmourShipping (no abra NegaiShipping, no me gusta, aparte Iris es como Ash pero en versión femenina).**

**"**Pikachu" - Humano hablando

"_Pikachu_" - Humano pensando

"**Pikachu**" - Pokémon hablando

"_**Pikachu**_" - Pokémon pensando

* * *

El espacio y el tiempo, dos entidades conectadas, que fluyen al unísono, pero nunca deben de encontrarse; es algo que este mundo ya ha experimentado. Sabemos que por cada acción e inacción se crean muchas líneas temporales, o en este caso mundos paralelos, mundos donde podrías encontrar incluso similitudes o una diferencia por cada situación. Pero ¿qué pasaría si personas de distintas líneas temporales vinieran en un momento concreto del pasado? Alteraría mucho el daño; crearía una nueva línea temporal o destruiría el continuo espacio-tiempo como lo conocemos.

* * *

**Kalos – Ciudad Luminalia. Gimnasio**

"Ahora Pikachu, 'Placaje eléctrico'" – gritaba un joven azabache a su amigo y compañero.

"Heliolisk, 'Cola dragón'" – gritaba un chico rubio con anteojos desde el otro extremo de la sala.

Ambos pokémon cargaron sus ataques e impactaron, levantando una gran cortina de humo. Esta es la batalla de gimnasio que Ash y Lem estaban esperando tener, dando todo por la victoria, ya que ahora no era una batalla amistosa entre amigos y compañeros de viaje, sino una como Lem líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia el que llamaban 'El inventor que arroja luz sobre el mundo' contra Ash Ketchum entrenador pokémon de Pueblo Paleta aspirante en ser maestro pokémon.

Desde las gradas Serena y Clem vieron como ambos chicos daban todo en esta batalla; con la regla tres pokémon con posibilidad de intercambio, Ash había usado su recién evolucionado Goodra al principio, aunque el pokémon dragón ahora uno de los más fuertes de Ash derroto al Magneton de Len, no pudo aguantar el ataque del Luxray el cual cayó en un empate contra el Hawlucha cuya desventaja de tipo volador no sirvió de desánimos para el chico de Kanto. Ahora con su último pokémon cada uno, el combate estaba a punto de decidirse.

Al final la cortina de humo se abre y vemos que solo queda en pie el pequeño ratón amarillo.

"HELIOLISK NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, PIKACHU GANA. EL GANADOR DE ESTE COMBATE ES EL RETADOR ASH KETCHUM" – declara Lembot como árbitro y desde su cabeza salta Dedenne para felicitar a su colega ratón.

"Felicidades Ash, realmente fue una gran batalla." – dicen al unísono las dos chicas desde las gradas a felicitar a su amigo.

"Gracias Clem, Serena. Tú también estuviste genial Pikachu" – responde el chico tras ver como su amigo se coloca en su sitio favorito (en su hombro).

"**Pika-pikachu**"

"Sí que fue emocionante Ash. Se nota que aún tengo que entrenar más" – expresa el joven líder – "Aquí tienes la Medalla Voltaje, con esta es tu quinta medalla en Kalos, 3 más y podrás entrar en la Liga" – Extiende su brazo a su amigo donde una medalla amarilla con forma de triángulo invertido con 6 relámpagos saliendo de él.

"Gracias Lem, tú también lo hiciste bien" – responde tras tomar su medalla y hacer su pose de victoria – "Bien he obtenido la Medalla Voltaje".

Tras festejar la victoria en el gimnasio, Lem decide continuar el viaje con Ash, para alegría de Clem, aunque Serena le agrade la compañía de los hermanos, en realidad quería pasar más tiempo con su amigo de la infancia a solas, ya que, al parecer captaba alguna que otra indirecta que ella le mandaba.

"_Sé que talvez no tenga posibilidad, después de todo solo piensa en su sueño. Pero no me pienso rendir…_"

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Celeste. Gimnasio**

"Gyarados. 'Hiperrayo'"– Ordena una chica peli-naranja con una coleta a su izquierda, a su pokémon.

El monstruo atrocidad carga el rayo y dispara a un zorro amarillo cuyo pelaje parecía electificado, el cual tras recibir el impacto cae desmayado.

"Jolteon no puede seguir, Gyarados gana. La ganadora de este combate es la líder de gimnasio Misty" – declara Daisy hermana de Misty.

"Pero como, si Jolteon es un pokémon de tipo eléctrico se supone que tendría más ventaja contra Gyarados que es un pokémon de tipo agua y volador" – se queja un joven dueño del Jolteon el cual parece no aceptar su derrota.

"No importa si tu pokémon tiene o no la ventaja de tipo. Sino que creas en él" – Dice la joven para calmar los ánimos del joven entrenador – "En el combate vi como no solo con Jolteon sino con tus otros pokémon, no confiabas en ellos, a veces debes dejar que ellos tomen las decisiones en la batalla y creer que podrán obtener la victoria."

"Entiendo, entonces aún tengo mucho que aprender. Gracias por el consejo Misty, por favor acepta otra batalla conmigo." – dice el chico tras reconocer su error.

"Cuando quieres la revancha avísame." – le sonríe y ve como el chico se va corriendo al Centro Pokémon para curar a su equipo.

Después de irse el chico, Daisy se acerca a su hermana para hacer una de sus bromas.

"No te parecían muy familiar verdad." – Dice de forma picara a ver si su hermana picaba.

"Si se parecía mucho a él." – Tras decir eso, recuerda sus aventuras con nuestro protagonista – _"Ya ha pasado mucho desde que te vi por última vez, ahora mismo debes de estar buscando las medallas en Kalos, Ash buena suerte."_

"Aja" – Sonríe de forma burlona.

"Que-é" – La mira con interrogación.

"No te hagas la tonta feíta, estabas soñando con tu príncipe encantador"

"Cla-claro que no. Quien pensaría en Ash Ketchum, un bueno para nada que solo piensa en batallas pokémon" – Suelta sin pensar en la consecuencia

"Aja te pille. Yo nunca dije nada de Ash" – Sonrie en su cara al ver como la cara de su hermana se volvía roja. – "Vamos Misty es el único chico en que piensas, cuando vas a decirle tus sentimientos, además a mí y a las demás nos agrada, creo que si te abrieras, de seguro te daría la oportunidad."

"Bu-bueno pues" – mira a otro lado con duda en sus ojos.

"Ten cuidado Misty, según esa chica de Hoenn, Ash viajo por Shinnoh con otra chica, que no te hace pensar que hizo lo mismo en Teselia y ahora en Kalos. Si no te adelantas te lo quitaran." – Advierte a su hermanita

"Y que quieres que le diga, 'hola Ash, pasaba por Kalos para unas vacaciones y buscar más pokémon acuáticos y pensé porque no acompañarte en tu viaje por Kalos' no Daisy ya estuve con él por todo Kanto y de no ser porque Johto está a la vuelta de la esquina no hubiese ido, en verdad me saca de los nervios" – Dice tras recordar sus peleas con el joven azabache

"Pero es el único chico con quien te peleas verdad" – tras escuchar eso la menor se queda pensando – "Además ya ha pasado un tiempo, de seguro ya no es tan crío como antes, además tu tampoco lo eres, mi hermanita la feíta ahora es Misty 'La sirena distorsionada', una de las 3 mujeres más codiciadas por todo Kanto" – La anima nombrándola por su reciente apodo.

Y era cierto lo que su hermana decía, en una revista de cotilleo ella junto con Sabrina y Erika, las ponían como las líderes de gimnasio más guapas de Kanto, dejando a Sachiko actual líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, hija del anterior líder Koga fuera de dicho tema (claro si amenazas a los paparazzi con lanzarles armas ninjas, está claro que no te darán la portada).

"_Tiene razón ya no soy esa niña que tenía miedo a confesarse. Muy bien entonces…_"

* * *

**Hoenn – Ciudad Petalia. Gimnasio**

"Y ya está, tengo ya todo listo, ropa, ropa interior, pijama, ordenador portable, Poke-visor, a ver que se me olvida" – dice una chica castaña, cuya pokefobia había sido superada hacía tiempo, para emprender un gran salto en su vida profesional.

"Aparte de una mejor personalidad" – se burla un niño con anteojos desde el marco de su puerta.

"Callate Max, te dije que no entraras a mi cuarto" – grita la chica tras ver como su hermano se escabullía de su ira y ver como su madre entraba en el cuarto.

"Aura, se te olvidan quien de tu equipo te acompañara" – dice su madre al entrar con sus pokémons en sus pokeballs.

"Ay es verdad, a ver creo que serán Skitty, Blaziken, Glaceon y Wartortle, dejare que Venasaur, Beautifly y Munchlax aquí en casa, además creo que Max quería ver si Munchlax evolucione a Snorlax." – confiesa la chica a su mejor confidente.

"¡Ay por Arceus, espero que no! Si como un Munchlax come el doble de los demás. Cuando evolucione comerá el cuádruple" – Ríen ambas por el comentario – "Aura estas seguro de esto"

"Claro que si mamá, solo serán 2 años, además ser becaria del profesor Abedul puede ser una gran oportunidad de ver nuevos horizontes. Si te refieres a los concursos, tranquila solo me estoy tomando un descanso, no es que los haya dejado" – Contesta con buena actitud para luego volver a su escritorio y ver las fotos que ella y su hermano vivieron por Hoenn y Kanto, junto con las Shinnoh, de hecho, en realidad miraba al mismo chico de las fotos.

Fue gracias a él que su pokefobia habría desaparecido cuando viajaron por Hoenn y volviéndolo a encontrar en Shinnoh y con otra chica. No es que se sintiera celosa ni nada, Maya es una gran chica, coordinadora, rival y amiga; además también estaba Misty, que al parecer está enamorada del chico.

"_Pero aun así ¿por qué me siento así? No creo que. _Oye mamá, puedo preguntarte algo_"_

"Claro cariño que pasa" – pregunta tras sentarse ambas en la cama

"Cuando sabias que estabas enamorada de papá" – suelta la pregunta

"Vaya, bueno pues fue algo simple tu padre siempre tenía la aptitud de ser el chico más serio del mundo" – tras dar una pausa la mira a los ojos – "Pero cuando lo miraba como lo hago ahora contigo, supe que tras esa mirada seria, había alguien gentil, leal y noble y que si un día algo me pasaba él siempre me protegería" – termina con una sonrisa en sus labios

"_Es lo mismo que siento yo. Entonces…_"

* * *

**Shinnoh – Pueblo Hojaverde**

"Glameow, Umbreon 'Rapidez' una vez más" – ordena una mujer mayor a sus pokémon, para luego un gato con cola resorte y un zorro negro con aros amarillos alrededor, salían estrellas de sus colas contra los pokémon de su hija.

"Esta vez no Mamoswine, Quilava 'Hielo llama'" – Dice al ver como el pokémon mamut y volcán se coordinaban de manera perfecta y creaban un enorme cristal con una llama en su interior y deteniendo la lluvia de estrellas que se les acercaban, siendo el hermoso resultado de la combinación de los ataques 'canto helado' y 'rueda fuego'.

"Bueno no está mal, has mejora Maya" – felicita a su hija y mejor alumna – "Pero te falta mucho Glameow 'Garra umbría' Umbreon 'Cola férrea'" – ordena a sus pokémons y ambos ataques impactan en la Hielo llama, para luego terminar con una lluvia de cristales, admirando a su hija y pokémon. – "Aún te queda un largo camino si quieres derrotarme en un concurso" – giñe el ojo a su hija

"Significa que aún no estoy lista para el próximo Gran Festival" – dice con desanimo al tambalearse al piso – "_¿Por qué no puedo concentrarme?"_

"Maya, ven tomemos un descanso, prepare algo de té, porque no les das de comer a los demás" – dice tras ver que su hija no está dispuesta a seguir más.

"Si claro"

Después de darle no solo de comer a los pokémon que estaban combatiendo sino también a su equipo, se dirige a la sala donde su madre la espera con dos tazas de té verde en su punto. Al final de un largo silencio Johanna rompe el hielo.

"Bueno Maya, me contaras lo que te preoupa" – dice con tranquilidad

"Bueno, pues no lo sé, desde que volví de Johto, después de quedar en 2º lugar en la Copa Plubio, no puedo concentrarme bien" – dice angustiada a su madre

"No creo que sea solo por lo de Johto, creo que el problema viene desde más atrás" – responde – "Te vi por televisión en el torneo, dabas órdenes a tus pokémon, pero tu mente no se encontraba en otra parte, es que te fue tan mal ver a Ash en Teselia" – dice para ver si da en el clavo

"A Ash, pero que tiene que ver él con todo esto" – pregunta atónica – "Sé que, me ayudó mucho a ser mejor coordinadora y siempre nos animamos los unos a los otros; pero…"

"Pero quieres que siempre este ahí para animarte, verdad" – termina la frase dando a entender el problema – "No estuvo en Johto para animarte. Bueno tal parece que cambiaste de amuleto de la suerte" – Sonríe al recordar como le regalo su primera cinta que gano, para que fuese su amuleto de la suerte.

"_Es eso, estoy enamorada."_ – Mira atónica a su madre "_Entonces, solo me queda una opción…"_

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, las cuatro chicas separadas por una gran distancia piensan en la misma respuesta

"_… se lo diré, no importa si gane o pierda la Liga Kalos, le diré lo que siento. Estoy enamorada de Ash Ketchum_"

* * *

En otro lugar fuera de los límites humanos, el dios Arceus, presentía, que pronto algo terrible sucedería.

"**Darkria, estas ahí**" – Pregunta a la nada para ver como desde su sombra sale el nombrado

"**No hace falta, que me digas lo que te preocupa. Después de todo soy tu sombra**" – Dice sin ganas el pokémon pesadilla

"**Esta distorsión del tiempo y el espacio es inusual. Nunca debió de ocurrir**" – responde con preocupación

"**Sera algún Celebi que mando al pasado a otro humano**" – Contesta con desgana la sombra – "**No creo que debamos de preocuparnos**"

"**No creo que ni Celebi ni Dialga hayan hecho esto. Además todas tienen que ver con el elegido. **"

"**¿Cómo es posible? Sabemos que el chico es especial, pero no crees que le damos demasiada carga a un humano**"

"**Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo, contacta con los Unown, que vigilen a estos visitantes, y si tienen relación con él, que nos los hagan saber**" – Ordena el pokémon alfa

"**De acuerdo, pero y si descubres que son una amenaza, ¿qué harás?**"

"**Lo que haga falta, para que el continuo espacio-tiempo, sea prevalecido**"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por el momento. ¿Quienes serán estas personas que tienen conexión con As? **

**Control de edades para quitar el efecto inmortal de la serie XD**

**Ash 14 años**

**Misty 14 años**

**Aura (May en ingles y latino) 13 años**

**Maya (Dawn en ingles y latino) 12 años**

**Serena 14 años**

**Lem (Clemont en ingles y latino) 12 años**

**Clem (Bonnie en ingles y latino) 5 años**

**Max 7 años**

**Dejen reviews onegai **


	2. Invitada en Gimnasio Celeste

**Hola, me alegra ver que la historia sea de su agrad.**

**Gracias "Lector Luigi", "diego4560" y " " por animarme a seguir.**

**Descuiden no sera un Ash "todopoderoso" y si tomare prestado, algunos acontecimiento de varias películas de pokémon, salvo las de Diancie (por no haberla visto aún), la de Hoopa (obvia razón, no se a estrenado, (aunque tengo reservado alguna, que otra sorpresa)) y la de Genesect (primero en los trailer mostraban que Ash conocía a Mewtwo, para terminar no sabe nada. Ni se conocen T.T es otro Mewtwo T.T).**

* * *

Un nuevo día amanecía en Ciudad Celeste, y con ello la joven líder del gimnasio despertaba como siempre a la misma hora, para comenzar su rutina diaria.

Tras despertarse, ordenaría su cuarto y con ello iría a cambiarse a dar unas cuantas brazadas junto a sus amigos pokémon de agua, a mitad de ello, su hermana mayor despertaría de su "sueño de belleza" (aunque ahora tenía algo de responsabilidad, la puntualidad era un don que no poseía y más a la hora de despertar) para comenzar a preparar el desayuno, tanto para las 2 inquilinas del gimnasio y los pokémon. Al final limpiarían el gimnasio, para quedar reluciente como los chorros del oro y abrirían el Gimnasio Celeste, para recibir a nuevos retadores.

Aunque aún faltaba que terminara la Liga Kalos y pasar 2 años de descanso para volver a comenzar la temporada para la Liga Kanto, siempre habría retadores para enfrentar a un líder de gimnasio, en especial a ver a la hermosa sirena.

Sonaba el despertador con forma de Magikarp, haciendo su típico chapoteo despertando a la bella durmiente de su sueño.

"_Bueno, ya es hora de despertar_" – piensa para hacer lo mismo todos los días, salvo que, sin que ella supiera que hoy sería un día diferente.

Sale de su cuarto vestida con su traje normal, un short amarillo con una mini camiseta del mismo color a juego y una camiseta roja para tapar su ombligo (misma ropa que llevaba cuando Ash regresa de Hoenn); recorrido medio pasillo hacia su destino, se extraña al no oír ronquidos cuando pasa por el cuarto de Daisy.

"¿_Qué raro, normalmente sus ronquidos se escuchan _" – entra a su cuarto y encuentra una nota escrita con su puño y letra.

"_Feíta, mientras tu soñabas con tu principito (Ash) anoche, llamo Rio (mi representante), diciendo que harían una sección de fotos para el nuevo calendario. He dejado el desayuno hecho antes de salir, no queremos tener que cerrar el gimnasio, por haberlo incendiado o por crear clones de Grimer. Un beso te quiero._"

Al terminar de leer la carta Misty se pone roja de vergüenza, en verdad su hermana, siempre tiene que meterse en su vida privada. Y más aún al recalcar su poca habilidad culinaria.

"_AHHH DAISY ERES UNA PLAGA_" – arruga el papel para luego arrogarlo al piso y seguir su camino.

* * *

Al llegar a las piscinas, ve como sus pokémon ya están despiertos y todos va acercándose a saludar

"**Corsola**"

"**Gya**"

"**Gea**"

"**Politod, politod**"

"**Azu-azurril**"

"Buenos día chicos, tal parece que hoy todos tienen energía. Sobre todo tu Azurril" – se agacha para acariciar al más joven de su equipo

"**Azu**" – contesta alegremente el pequeño pokémon saltando con su propia cola

"Bueno dejad que me cambie y ahora mismo estoy con ustedes" – se da la vuelta hacia los vestidores y ponerse su bañador favorito, un conjunto de 2 piezas azul marino, que alzaban su figura, pero sin mostrar demasiado.

Ya devuelta a la piscina ve como sus amigos ya están en el agua esperándola, incluyendo a Psyduck con su típico flotador.

"_En verdad tengo que hacer algo con él. Como puede ser un pokémon de agua y no saber nadar_" – esa era la pregunta que a muchos desearían saber.

Después de unos pequeños calentamientos, estaba a punto de entrar al agua cuando...

"Esto disculpa, eres tú Misty la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste" – se escucha una voz.

Al oírla Misty y los demás buscaron por los alrededores para encontrar a una niña situada al otro extremo de la piscina los miraba.

"¿Quién eres tú y cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que el gimnasio está cerrado" – Gruñe poniéndose en su modo Gyarados y dirigir así ella.

La niña empieza a tensarse, ya que, Gyarados le impedía la huida, junto con Corsola, Staryu, Starmie y Dewgong alrededor de ella. Desde la piscina varios Goldeen, 2 Luvdisc y Horsea la miraban de forma amenazante; salvo por Psyduck y Azurril (que el primero seguía en la piscina, en su mundo feliz y el otro al ser aún una cría no entendía la situación).

Ya enfrente de la intrusa (aún en modo Gyarados), empieza a darse cuenta que no parecía una ladrona (y menos un miembro de la prensa rosa). Por su contextura tendría unos 10 años, estaba vestida con una playera azul con la silueta de lo que creía era el guardián de los mares (Lugia) en gris plateado, un short corto blanco con tirantes negros que le llegaban a los hombros, y zapatillas deportivas blancas. Su pelo era negro azabache con una coleta atada a la derecha de su cabeza.

"Lo-lo siento, es que la puerta es-estaba abierta y pensé que no había nadie" – confiesa la niña asustada a punto de llorar – "Vi-vi a los pokémon jugando en el agua y pen-sé que si estaban solos, po-podría nadar un poco con ellos" – termina con timidez la niña, logrando milagrosamente ablandar a la furiosa líder de gimnasio.

"Na-nadar, con ellos" – repite incrédula, los pokémon al oírla cambian su aptitud, pero sin bajar su guardia.

"Si es que, me gus-tan mucho los pokémon de agua, y también me gusta nadar. Siempre que estoy dentro del agua me siento bien, siento que soy libre de toda preocupación. A-además todos en mi familia me dicen que parezco una sirenita al nadar." – responde sin haberla mirado a los ojos, ni una sola vez dificultando que Misty vea como pequeñas lágrimas intentaban salir de ellos.

"_Extraño, yo también me siento así_" – confiesa la peli-naranja al sentir una similitud con ella – "_Daisy, debió de haber dejado la puerta abierta (de nuevo)"_ – piensa detenidamente al ver la solución al misterio de la intrusa – "_Por el amor de Arceus, le he dicho, que si va a salir cierre la puerta. Si la prensa se enteran de mis nados matutinos hablaran de esto por años_" – Vuelve a enfadarse, pero cambia de aptitud otra vez al ver que la niña aún seguía en la misma postura – "Bu-bueno, es la primera vez que alguien ajeno al gimnasio me pida esa propuesta. Pero con una condición, ni una palabra de esto a nadie. Esto es un Gimnasio Pokémon no una piscina pública".

"En verdad, me dejas" – alza un poco su cabeza

"Si, no veo porque no. Además creo que será la mejor manera de disculparme por la aptitud de mis pokémon" – mira como poco a poco sus compañeros se relajan, despejando el espacio de la 'ahora' invitada – "Tengo bañadores extra, en la parte de atrás, seguro que encuentro uno que te quede bien"

"Gracias, muchas gracias señorita Misty" – Se alegra la menor para regalarle una sonrisa a la líder y ver sus ojos por primera vez, eran rojos como el fuego, por alguna razón, a Misty se le parecían muy familiares. – "Aunque no será necesario que me prestes un bañador. Traigo el mío propio" – Desde su espalda se apreciaba una mochila verde con líneas rojas y de ella saca un bañador casi parecido al de Misty salvo que este era verde lima y obviamente unas tallas menor – "Mi mamá siempre dice, 'Ten a mano siempre tus cosas, para que puedas usarlas en el momento preciso'"

"Pues, sí que es un gran consejo. Los vestidores están a mano izquierda, puedes dejar tus cosas adentro si quieres"

"Gracias y descuida, antes de entrar cerré la puerta por donde entre" – comenta a lo último tras salir disparada hacia el vestuario

"_Bueno después de todo me hizo el favor_" – piensa feliz ya que así nadie más irrumpiría en su santuario, sin su permiso – "_Aunque, se me hace muy parecida, la habré visto antes en algún otro lugar_"

"Perdona por acerté esperar" – sale feliz la niña con el bañador puesto y su pelo suelto (igual que Misty ahora mismo) – "No te importaría, que deje que mi pokémon disfrute del agua. Tranquila es un pokémon de tipo agua como todos" – en sus manos tenía una pokeball.

"Si claro, solo si se comporta" – responde dándole permiso – "_¿Qué raro, por qué le doy demasiada confianza?_"

"Gracias" – con fuerza arroja la ball – "A JUGAR SQUIRTLE"

La pokeball, se abre para dar paso, a una pequeña tortuga azul – "**Squirlte**" – pero era diferente. Este Squirlte, tenía la piel más clara de lo normal y su caparazón era verde, en vez de marrón.

"¡Es un Squirlte shinny!" – se emociona la líder, al ver por primera vez, la versión varicolor de esta especie.

"Si, es mi pokémon inicial, el profesor Oak, me lo dio" – menciona con orgullo

"Pues, menuda suerte tienes"

Mientras las chicas hablaban la tortuga inspeccionaba el lugar, y al ver el estanque con los demás pokémon adentro, sale disparado hacia ella y se tira de bomba. Provocando que salpique un poco a las entrenadoras.

"¡Squirlte, que te he dicho, no te tires de bomba en una piscina y más sin permiso!" – grita su dueña a la tortuga, la cual sale del agua con una mano en su cabeza al ver que no solo a salpicado a su dueña sino a los otros pokémon que lo miraban con malos ojos – "Lo siento, Misty, es que siempre se emociona cuando ve el agua, es por esa razón que el profesor Oak me lo entrego, dijo que se parecía mucho a mí". – se inclina apenada de la aptitud de su pokémon

"Tranquila, no es la primera vez que me salpican" – la relaja y le ofrece su mano – "Y bien, nadamos" – pregunta emocionada y ve como la niña coge de su mano.

"SI" – contesta la niña feliz

Aunque Misty no lo admitió, sintió como el calor de la niña traspasaba su piel. Era extraña la sensación, pero a la vez, agradable.

* * *

No era mentira, con respecto a que la familia de la niña la llamaran sirenita, se desenvolvía bien en el agua, ambas dieron unas cuantas brazadas, era como en el espectáculo de sus hermanas, dos jóvenes sirenas danzando junto con los pokémon.

"Puaf. Eres muy buena" – coge aire la peli-naranja al ver como la joven se acercaba a ella

"Gracias. Tú también lo eres, incluso más que yo" – ambas ríen

"Son los años de experiencia" – Misty, mira el reloj gigante en la pared, y ve que han pasado casi 2 horas en el agua – "Creo que, ya es hora de salir. He de darles de comer a mis pokémon. _Aparte de que aún no he desayunado_"

"¡He, tan pronto!" – se queja la invitada tras pensar un poco y proponerle algo – "De acuerdo saldré, si me vences primero en una batalla. Pero si gano me dejaras un rato más."

"Está bien. Acepto" – No lo piensa dos veces y acepta.

Ambas se separan hasta llegar al otro extremo.

"Yo tengo a mi Squirtle. ¿Cuál elegirás tú? – Sonríe con confianza, mientras su amigo se ponía al frente suyo

"_No es una batalla oficial. Si uso a Staryu la vencería rápidamente_" – piensa al ver, a quien escoger. En su interior sabía que, si usaba a uno de sus amigos más fuertes la derrotarían en un segundo, y no quería eso, al verla bien sus ojos reflejaban una ansia de desafío – "_Pero aun así, no puedo sobrepasarme con ella. Lo más seguro es su primera batalla en un gimnasio_"

Sin que ella eligiera, su Horsea, se posiciona al frente de ella.

"Horsea, ¿Quieres luchar contra ella? – pregunta al pequeño caballo marino

"**Hor-hor**" – responde, ya que, deseaba luchar contra ese Squirtle, para enseñarle disciplina en la piscina.

"Muy bien, yo elijo a Horsea" – responde segura, su Horsea, aunque tímido en las batallas, poseía poca experiencia, sería ideal contra una entrenadora novata.

"Bien Squirtle, 'Placaje'" – ordena la niña, para luego la tortuga salir, disparada al caballo marino

"Horsea, detenlo con 'Burbuja' y luego usa 'Poder oculto'" - contrarresta Misty.

El pokémon dragón, después de soltar las burbujas de su boca, suelta el segundo ataque, impactando todos contra la tortuga. Si bien el primer ataque no dio mucho efecto, solo era para aminorar la velocidad del 'Placaje', para que el segundo acertara de lleno. El cual había funcionado la tortuga sale disparada hacia atrás.

"Aguanta amigo, usa 'Giro bola'" – la tortuga se esconde en su caparazón y este empieza a girar hacia su contrincante, dándole de lleno.

"NO Horsea. Usa 'Pantallahumo'" – aun resistiendo el pokémon saca humo de su boca, tapando la visibilidad del campo (ósea del estanque).

"_Me está llevando a los extremos, no puedo perder. _Ahora Horsea 'Residuos'"

La tortuga siento como una mancha negra se le pega en la cara, causándole mucho daño.

"No pienso rendirme"

"Yo tampoco"

"Squirtle/Horsea 'Pistola agua'" – dicen ambas a la vez y ver como ambos chorros chocaban.

No tardo mucho tiempo hasta que el chorro del caballito de mar ganara terreno y alcanzará a la tortuga sacándola de la piscina recibiendo un golpe contra la pared.

"¡SQUIRTLE!" – la menor sale dispara de la piscina, para encontrarse a su amigo debilitado y con un gran chichón en su cabeza – "Gran trabajo pequeño, regresa" – lo mete en su pokeball.

Misty también se asustó también, cuando la tortuga salió de la piscina, pero al comprobar que solo estaba debilitada, se relajó.

"Fue una gran batalla, lástima que no era oficial, nunca me había emocionado tanto" – se acerca con dos toallas, ofreciéndole una a su huésped – "Ten"

"Gracias, yo también" – coge la toalla y ambas empiezan a secarse

"Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas" – pregunta Misty al querer saber más de la misteriosa chica.

"A bu-bueno" – contesta tímidamente – "Me llamo…" – no logra terminar la frase, ya que, empieza a rugir su estómago, haciendo entender que ella tampoco había comido.

"JAJA"

"NO TE BURLES"

"Perdón, perdón, de hecho yo también tengo algo de hambre, ven cambiémonos y comamos algo"

"Es-espera no, ya he abusado mucho de ti hoy. Primero me dejas bañarme en tu gimnasio y has tenido una batalla conmigo."

"Tranquila, eres mi invitada, no muchos entrenadores reciben este, trato VIP que te estoy ofreciendo" – le giñe el ojo, dándole a entender que no era una carga.

"De verdad. Muchas gracias, sin duda eres la mejor líder de gimnasio"

* * *

Ambas vuelven a los vestuarios, para cambiarse a sus ropas habituales. Al salir se encuentran con una chica mayor y rubia.

"¡Yahoo feíta! He vuelto" – Daisy entra con gracia al vestuario – "Vaya y tu ¿quién eres? No es muy temprano para abrir Mist" – mira sorprendida a la niña

"Pues, resulta Daisy, que por dejar la puerta abierta 'de nuevo' entro sin saber que estaba cerrado"

"¿Qué? Un momento, te juro por Arceus, que esta vez cerré la puerta"

"Pues como me explicas tú, que ella este aquí"

"No-no te enfades, lo que dice es verdad" – interrumpe la niña y ambas hermanas se quedan incrédulas – "La verdad, es que la puerta si estaba cerrada, perdona por haberte mentido" – se inclina disculpándose.

"Pero entonces, como entraste" – pregunta la líder confundida

"Por-porque, tengo una copia de la llave, del gimnasio" – confiesa mirándola a los ojos

"QUÉ" – contestan ambas hermanas

"Antes, me preguntaste mi nombre, verdad, me llamo Kasumi, y soy…"

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Y listo, si soy malo, por dejarlos en suspenso, pero vale la pena.**

**La batalla fue algo difícil, tuve que comprobar que ataques usaban y más aun algo que aclarar Horsea no puede usar Residuos según los juegos, pero según la seria el de Misty lo conoce.**

**Dejen reviews, gracias y buenas noches.**


	3. Becaria en Villa Raíz

**Konichiwa a todos/as, lectores de fanfiction. Una vez más gracias, por leer y darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Una aclaratorio antes de empezar. En el cap anterior se me olvidó mencionar al final (por subirlo muy tarde), el bañador (traje de baño, como queráis llamarlo) de Misty está inspirado en su ilustración de las ediciones Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja (en la wikidex tenéis los detalles ¬.O); con Kasumi, imaginaos la ropa de Misty que llevaba en las primeras temporadas (salvo que la camisa cubre todo).**

**Por los nombres, sé que hay diferencia con respecto a la traducción en español y la latina (aparte que empecé a ver la serie en mi quería Latinoamérica) los nombres seguirán con la traducción española (cuando hable de Aura me refiero a May y Maya a Dawn, etc.), al final de cada capítulo si menciono a alguien con nombres distinto, lo pondré al final.**

**Ahora bien, hay algunos que ya se imaginan lo que voy hacer (era obvio no), pienso seguir, ya que tengo ideas para la historia, tened un poco paciencia. Ahora disfrutad leyendo.**

* * *

Era medio día en Villa Raíz, lugar donde el profesor Abedul, vivía y trabajaba.

Aquí, él se encargaba de investigar a los pokémon en sus hábitats como el "Profesor Pokémon" de la región de Hoenn, les entregaba a los nuevos entrenadores los pokémon iniciales de dicha región y la pokedex, la mini-tecno enciclopedia, creada por su colega de Kanto.

Para Aura, ser becaria del profesor, no era un trabajo nada fácil, ya que, como futura asistente (si es que decidía hacerlo), tenía que estar pendiente de los pokémon, que se encontraban a cargo del profesor, aquellos, cuyos entrenadores los dejaban a su cuidado. Había algunos que preferían dejarlos en sus casas, como ella (al ser hija de un líder de gimnasio, tenía un amplio espacio para los suyos, su padre y para su hermano dentro de 3 años), pero otros, como el chico al quien su corazón suspiraba, los dejaban al cuidado del profesor de su región de nacimiento.

Desde muy temprano, el profesor la recibió, dándole las normas y restricciones en el laboratorio:

1) Los pokémon, pueden estar en el laboratorio, si se comportar; al fin y al cabo era un lugar de investigación, no una guardería.

2) Si quería salir (ya sea, para estirar las piernas, etc.) y no habían nadie para cuidarle el laboratorio, tendría que cerrarlo con llave.

3) A partir de ahora tendría que llevar bata de laboratorio, como uniforme. (Para ella no era problema la norma, siempre podía llevar sus ropas de siempre).

Y ser atenta y respetuosa, con cualquier visitante, ya sean, entrenadores que vienen a buscar sus pokémon, nuevos entrenadores (aunque aún faltaba mucho), etc.

Según su primer encargo era de ir los dos a Pueblo Escaso, para una demostración de pokémon, a los más jóvenes. Pero el profesor tuvo que irse a prisa, debido a que por falta de ayudante, se le había olvidado que hoy tenía que dar una conferencia en Pueblo Verdegal, por lo cual, como primer encargo de becaria, era vigilar el laboratorio y darle de comer, a todos los pokémon.

"Estoy aburrida" – se quejaba la castaña jugando con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos – "Creo que aceptar este puesto, no fue buena idea"

En cierto modo, recuerdo como se metió en este lío.

Tal parece, que tanto el profesor Abedul, como el profesor Elm de Johto, el profesor Serbal de Sinnoh y la profesora Encina de Teselia, habían iniciado una campaña de becarios, para jóvenes entrenadores, cuyo propósito era el de buscar nuevos asistentes y acerca a los más jóvenes al área de investigación de los pokémon.

Al enterarse de dicha oportunidad, contacto con el profesor y con gusto le dio el puesto. Ahora sí como había dicho, eran solo 2 años, que fácilmente, podría reducir a 1 sino estaba interesada.

"Hay Arceus, yo creía que iba a ser más emocionante. Me aburro como un Lombre" – se queja en voz alto y tira el boli a la pared, para luego rebotar y liberar a 3 pokémon.

"**Cheko**"

"**Torchic**"

"**Mud**"

Sin querer, había liberado a los 3 nuevos iniciales de sus pokeball. Aun estos eran bebes, hace solo 3 meses que eclosionaron, por ende al ser libres, empiezan a desorganizar el laboratorio.

"Hay no, niños, quedaos quietos. NO Treecko bájate del techo o te caerás, NO Torchic no picotes el sofá, es el favorito del profesor, NO Mudkip no te acerques a los cables, te electrocutaras." – siguen los "No" por todo el laboratorio durante casi 20 minutos

"De seguro Arceus me odia, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?" – cae al punto de llorar, sin percatarse de la figura atrás suyo, sería su salvación a su problema.

"Disculpa, eres la ayudante del profesor Abedul"

Al darse la vuelta ve una niña de unos 10 años de edad con una camiseta azul cielo con cuello negro y unos shorts azul marino, calzaba zapatillas blancas y traía unos guantes blancos y negros, su pelo negro azabache estaba sostenido por una pañuelo azul y con el símbolo de una pokeball blanco, dejando escapar sus coletas y el flequillo; y poseía ojos de un rojo fuego, muy llamativo.

"_Quién_ ¿quién eres tú? – pregunta atónica

"Yo-o, pu-pues soy…"

"Mi compañera becaria" – salta Aura emociona, tras saltar de alegría y coger de su mano, el cual sintió un gran calor, como si los guantes que llevaba no impidieran la transferencia – "Bienes, por la oportunidad de ser asistente el profesor, verdad" – emocionada, piensa sin más

"E-esto, si" – contesta con una sonrisa – "Si, es verdad, vengo para que me den una oportunidad. Es que llego en mal momento" – pregunta al ver el desastre provocado

"No, que va de hecho me, vienes de perla, ayúdame por favor" – dice en tono de súplica tras soltarla en intentar, atrapar a uno de los pokémon.

* * *

Ambas jóvenes, intentaron reducir a los pokémon juguetones, logrando solo atrapar al tipo fuego y planta, devolviéndoles a sus pokeball. Lamentablemente la cría de Mudkip, les era escurridiza, tanto, que mientras habían atrapado a sus compañeros, aprovecho la oportunidad de salir por la ventana.

"¡Hay no, vuelve aquí!" – le grita Aura por la ventana, para recibir un 'Pistola agua' en su cara, por parte del pez lodo, para luego escapara a la libertad – "¡YA ESTA, DIMITO!"

"¿C-Cómo que dimites?" – pregunta la nueva becaria

"Qué ya me canse, primero creía que ser ayudante sería divertido y emocionante, pero como veo es peor de lo que pensaba, nunca debí de meterme en esto. Es más, nunca se me darán bien los pokémon, si no está alguien a mi lado" – chilla llorando la hija de Norman, recordando que si no hubiera sido por Ash, Brock o Max (aunque cueste admitirlo), nunca hubiera iniciado su viaje y seguiría con pokefobia.

"No puedes, rendirte" – grita la chica nueva, tras ponerse enfrente suyo y señalarla con el dedo – "Lo supe, cuando te vi. Eres Aura, hija del líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia Norman, has sido una gran coordinadora, lo sé porque te he visto en la TV, en el Gran Festival de Hoeen y Kanto, como dabas lo mejor de ti y el cariño que les tienes a los pokémon. 'No puedes abandonar lo que has empezado'"

Aunque, fuese dura, tenía razón, no podía dejarlo, solo por haber tenido un tropiezo. No ella demostraría que puede conseguirlo, ya sea en un concurso o como ayudante de laboratorio.

"Cierto, perdona, tenía que liberar el estrés" – dice, para ver como su nueva 'colega' le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

"De nada, es uno de los grandes consejo de mi madre. Cuando quieras otro sermón, avísame" – ambas se ríen, para luego poner cartas en el asunto – "Tenemos que recuperar a Mudkip, aún es un bebe, lo más seguro es que se meterá en problemas con los pokémon salvajes"

"Cierto, un segundo. Como sabes que es aun, un bebe" – pregunta extrañada, nunca le dijo la condición de los pequeños

"JA, para mi es fácil, mi madre es una experta en descubrir, en donde ha nacido un pokémon y si aún es una cría o adulto, y no por haber evolucionado por supuesto" – menciona con orgullo – "Así, que me paso, cierta experiencia a mí"

"En verdad, guau. Tu madre de seguro es una gran profesora" – dice emocionan

"_Je. Si supieras tú_" – mira a otro lado – "Vamos, que se nos escapa" 

* * *

Tras cerrar el laboratorio, llevarse la pokeball de Mudkip, ambas empiezan a buscarle, por toda la 'Ruta 101'. Casi llegan al siguiente pueblo, cuando logran encontrarle, solo para terminar en una situación, muy preocupante.

Un grupo de unos 3 Poochyena tenían rodeado al pequeño Mudkip, tal parece, el niño les hizo enojar mojándoles, ya que, sus pelajes estaban algo húmedos.

"Y ahora qué"

"Tú, atrapa a Mudkip, yo me encargo de los Poochyena" – tras decir las palabras la azabache arroja una ball – "SAL RIOLU" – de ella emerge un zorro azul-negro

"**Rio**"

"¿Lucario?" – al verle es lo único que Aura se le ocurre.

"Vamos Aura, despierta" – grita la dueña del pokémon emanación.

"SI. SKITTY SAL" – Aura arroja la suya mostrando a su pequeña gatita.

"**Nya**" 

Al sentir a los nuevos intrusos, los Poochyena centran su atención en ellos y los miran de forma amenazantes, haciendo que Riolu y Skitty, retrocedan un paso.

"Uno de ellos, está usando 'Malicioso', eso es jugar sucio. Riolu 'Ataque Rapido' al del medio" – ordena a su amigo, para luego impactar al Poochyena líder, al ver a su jefe en el suelo los demás se le tiran encima de Riolu, para vengarse – "Ahora 'Mordisco', bien Riolu usa 'Contraataque'" – tras oírla su pokémon es rodeado por una energía ambarina, para luego recibir las mordidas y ver como sus adversarios salían disparados hacia atrás por su propio ataque.

"_Es buena, es como si…_" – piensa Aura al ver como la chica, no solo identificaba el ataque enemigo, sino contrarrestaba la situación – "_... es verdad Mudkip_" – al recordar su misión ve como el pequeño renacuajo intentaba huir – "_Espero acertar, por favor, _ Skitty detenlo con 'Placaje' pero no tan fuete" – la gata corre y aminora al final, pero aun así el Mudkip tenía ganas de pelea, el cual lanza agua a Skitty – Esta vez no, Skitty 'Ventisca' – copos de nieve salen por boca de Skitty, congelando el chorro y al usuario que lo había lanzado.

"Muy bien Mudkip, se acabaron los juegos, a la pokeball" – dice para luego arrogar la ball y recapturándolo

Ya hecho su misión mira a ver como su compañera seguía luchando con un el líder de los Poochyena.

"Ja, eres resistente he, de seguro uno de tus padres es un Absol o un Zangoose, sino no supieras 'Malisioso'" – ríe la chica al ver como la cría de hyena reacciona como ella esperaba, poniéndose tensa lista para atacar – "Te crees por tener esos, padres te da derecho a ser el más fuerte y abusar de los demás."

El Poochyena no la escucha y se lanza contra ella harto de escucharla.

"Sera pesado, 'Esfera aural', pero falla" – al decirlo el Riolu crea una pequeña esfera azul en sus manos y la arroja a los pies del Poochyena, el cual al ver el ataque escapa al final, llevándose un susto de muerte – "Ja, lo sabía, mientras más ego tenga, más cobarde será. Gran trabajo compañero"

"**Rio**" – se emociona el chico, al poder ejercitarse.

"Se parece mucho a…"

"Lucario"

"Qué"

"Lo dijiste antes verdad, en realidad esta es la pre-evolución de Lucario, Riolu" – dice tras ponerse en una fase de profesora.

"Es verdad, pero yo creía que 'Esfera aural' era un ataque que solo Lucario, podía hacer" – se cuestiona Aura

"Sí y no. Veras si hace más o menos un año era su movimiento característico, hasta que se supo que pokémon como Togekiss, Mienfoo, Clawitzer, etc. Podían ejecutar el movimiento" – tras dar una pausa se agacha a acariciar la cabeza de su compañero – "Pero Riolu es especial, según mis padres, pocos Riolu conocen 'Esfera aural', como si estos estuvieran destinados a estar con entrenadores, excepcionales."

"Se tienen mucho afecto como veo" – dice tras recoger a Skitty del suelo y ponerla en sus brazos

"Si, lo tengo desde que eclosiono. Unos ladrones les separaron de sus padres aun siendo un huevo, yo y mis padres los detuvimos, y cuando cogí el huevo, para que no se cayera, eclosiono en mis manos. Mi padre me dijo, 'fue tu aura lo que le ayudo a eclosionar'" – divaga en sus recuerdos.

"_Valla, un segundo. Lo mismo paso a mi junto con Manaphy_" – pregunta, por la coincidencia – "E-espara no, podemos perder tiempo aquí, tenemos que regresar al laboratorio y ordenarlo, sino el profesor pedirá mi cabeza" 

* * *

Tras recordar el laboratorio, ambas salen disparadas a Villa Raíz. Para su suerte, aún no había regresado el profesor y nadie, estaba afuera esperando.

Ambas junto con sus pokémon (incluyendo a Blaziken, Wartortle y Glaceon de Aura), limpiaron el lugar, como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Listo, chicos gracias por ayudarnos"

"**Blai**"

"**Nya**"

"**Gla**"

"**Totle**"

"Vamos se han ganado una buena siesta, volved" – los mete de nuevo en sus ball

"Tú también vuelve" – regresa el suyo a su pokeball – "Bueno bien acaba lo bien que empieza no" – responde sentándose en una de las sillas del laboratorio

"Si tienes razón" – tras una silencio incomodo, Aura piensa en la batalla que tuvo contra los 3 Poochyena, sabía exactamente, que ataque usaban y como contra restarlo – "Oye, puedo preguntarte algo" 

"Si, si esta en mi mano, responderé a tus preguntas"

"¿Cómo sabías que ataque, estaban haciendo los Poochyena? Es más dijiste que uno de ellos sus padres eran un Absol o Zangoose" – dice para luego sentarse frente de ella

"A eso. Pues digamos fue gracias a mis padres, ya te dije que mi madre investigaba a los pokémon, no se hizo una experta en cadenas de cría y movimiento huevo" – tras ver que Aura, movía la cabeza, en plan de no entender nada, empezó a explicarle – "Veras, supongamos que un pokémon, por ejemplo tu Glaceon hembra, se cruzara con un Espeon macho. Por ser ambos compatibles por su grupo huevo, (el cual es campo), su cría de Eevee tiene, la capacidad de usar, el ataque de sus padres, ya sea, 'Psiquico', 'Canto helado',…"

"Oh 'Bola sombra'" – suelta Aura al descubrir como su Glaceon, sabía dicho movimiento

"Si exacto" – comenta feliz al ver que su ejemplo había servido – "y con respecto a la batalla, eso se lo debo a mi padre, es un gran entrenador. Mi sueño es un día superarle" – comenta con orgullo y brillo en sus ojos. 

"Pues, sí que es un buen sueño. La superación de un familiar motiva siempre a los jóvenes a crecer" – Interviene un voz ajena a ellas.

Desde la puerta vemos al profesor Abedul, entraba a su hogar.

"Profesor cuando ha vuelto" – pregunta con algo de miedo Aura

"Pues hace solo unos minutos, pero el suficiente para oír la explicación de esta jovencita" – responde tranquilo"

"_Fiuu, por poco, creía que se había enterado del desastre que ocasione_"

"Dime Aura, quien es tu nueva amiga" – pregunta algo confuso el profesor

"Pues. Es claro no, mi compañera becaria" – responde tranquila Aura, poniendo más confuso al profesor

"Creo, que estas equivocada Aura. El programa de becarios, es de un solo vacante. Y ese te lo he dado a ti"

"¿Cómo entonces quién?"

"Si, creo que ya va siendo hora que me presente" – responde tranquila tras inclinarse como saludo – "Mi nombre es Haruka. Y no te asuste Aura soy…" 

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**Bueno otro capítulo servido para vosotros. Las ropas de Aura son las mismas que lleva en el anime cuando viaja a Shinnoh (ósea las que muestra en la edición Esmeralda de GBA) y las de Haruka idéntica a las de ella pero en versión azul (PD: mirad atuendo de Shappire de Pokémon Special en la saga Emerald, si queréis verlo).**

**Ahora bien los nombres**

**Profesor Abedul (Profesor Birch en latino e inglés)**

**Profesor Serbal (Profesor Rowan ´´ ´´ ´´ ´´ )**

**Profesora Encina (Profesora Juniper en latino en inglés)**

**Hasta la próxima vez amigos lectores.**


	4. Admiradora en Pueblo Hojaverde

**Hola chico/as de fanfiction, aquí tengo el 4to capítulo de mi historia, ahora sí Luffy Ketchum, este es capitulo que esperabas con ansias, espero que sea no solo a ti, sino a todos de su agrado.**

* * *

Ya pasadas las 3:30 de la tarde en Pueblo Hojaverde. Maya estaba en el porche de su casa con papel y lápiz en mano, para planear nuevos pasos para sus actuaciones como coordinadora.

Desde temprano, empezó unos calentamientos, desayuno y para luego volver a enfrentarse a su madre (aunque aún no conseguía vencerla). En las tardes se pasaba horas en el porche hasta que se le ocurriera un nuevo movimiento o un nuevo diseño de vestido (tanto para ella, como sus pokémon).

Con su bloqueo medio resuelto, podía pensar con claridad. Ahora entendía, su comportamiento no solo cuando estaba sola en Jhoto, sino cuando viajo con Ash por Shinnoh, siempre aprecio que fuera él quien le apoyara, además cada vez que Ash se enfrentaba a un líder de gimnasio, se ponía su traje de animadora, no es que siempre lo sacaba, sino que le parecía un detalle, para apoyarle. Pero no era del todo color de rosa, sabía que Iris no estaba interesada en él, pero Aura si y según ella esa chica Misty, era otro cantar. Sabía que ellas sentían algo por el mismo chico, se lo decía su intuición femenina.

"Mamá, ya está tardando en regresar" – mirando el poke-relloj en su muñeca.

Johanna, había salido hacia Pueblo Arena, de compras, dejándola al mando de la casa. Tras estirarse un poco desde su asiento, veía como todos sus pokémon disfrutaban de su tarde, Mamoswine y Quilava estaban tomando una siesta en la sombra de un árbol, Togekiss sobrevolaba los alrededores con Pachirisu y Piplup en su lomo y Buneary estaba con ella sentada en la silla de al lado ayudándola.

"Bueno que tal si nos unimos a la diversión, Buneary" – se dirige a la coneja – "Ya hemos pensado en buenas ideas por hoy"

"**Buy-Buneary**" – tras afirmar, salta hacia su entrenadora la cual coge en brazos y salen a reunirse con los demás.

* * *

Sin darse cuenta, un pequeño Pichu, observaba como entrenadora y sus pokémon se divertían, tanto le justo ver la escena y más al ver a cierta coneja que sale de su escondite y se acerca al grupo.

"**Pi-pichu pi**" – grita el ratoncito y todos se le quedan mirando

"Hola y tu quien eres" – pregunta Maya al verle

"**Pi-pichu pichu**" – grita el ratoncito alegremente para luego lanzarse a los brazos de Maya

"Jaja, vaya y yo que creía que los Pichu eran tímidos" – se divierte al ver la reacción inesperada del pokémon salvaje, pero a alguien del grupo no le gustaba

Piplup, como fiel a su especie, comienza a discutir por la acción del recién llegado.

"**Piplud, piplud piplud piplud piplud**" – comienza a decir en su idioma, el Pichu aún en manos de Maya lo mira con enojo

"**Pichu, pi-pichu**" – dice y el pequeño pingüino se enoja más.

Tanto que comienza a brillarle el pico a punto de atacar, pero es detenido por su entrenadora

"Pero que te pasa Piplup, compórtate, no es más que un niño" – tras decir eso tanto Togekiss como Buneary reprimen a su compañero, haciendo que desestime su intento de ataque – "Bueno, perdona a Piplup no es muy hospitalario con extraños. Y dime de donde saliste"

"PICHU, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?" – se escucha una voz a lo lejos

"**PICHU-PI**" – grita el ratoncito y por el camino al pueblo una joven sale corriendo al oír su sonido y posicionarse al frente de su pokémon

"Donde estabas, me has dado el peor susto de mi vida, no vuelvas hacerlo por favor" – dice con tono de preocupación la joven

Al mirar Maya ve que no era nada más que una niña de 10 años más o menos, con el pelo azul recogido con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza; de ojos rojos; vistiendo una camiseta de colores claros, con el símbolo de un pokémon con forma de cristal (Diancie) en rosa en el pecho y unos shorts amarillos. Calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y amarillas y una gorra de media visera blanca y rosa; llevaba consigo un gran bolso de color rosa y blanco.

"Perdona si te ha molestado" – se disculpa por si acaso su amigo cometió una travesura

"Descuida, no pasa nada de hecho…" – pero es interrumpida por la misteriosa chica.

"POR ARCEUS, ERES TU" – grita emocionada, tras soltar su bolsa y coger los brazos de Maya, el Pichu al ver la reacción de su dueño sale de escena poniéndose al lado de Buneary y Togekiss.

A Maya le pareció tan extraño, ya que no solo la cogía como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, sino el calor que emanaba de sus brazos.

"ERES MAYA, GANASTE LA COPA PLUBIO EL AÑO PASADO Y ERES LA SUBCAMPEONA DEL GRAN FESTIVAL DE SHINNOH HACE 2 AÑOS Y TAMBIEN SUBCAMPEONA DE LA COPA PLUBIO ESTE AÑO" – grita emociona con brillo en sus ojos haciendo que Maya no supiera que emoción tomar, si asombrada por saber todos sus logros en concursos o miedo por ver la cara de emoción de la chica.

"He esto, y tu…" – empieza a maquinar como salir de esta situación tras ser interrumpida otra vez.

"Soy tu más gran admiradora. He visto todos tus concursos, por cómo te movías con elegancia y firmeza, tú y tus pokémon. Fue por ti, que me he decidido ser coordinadora."

"Esto gra-gracias, me-me hace feliz te-tener una admiradora, pero me-e devuelves mis manos" – dice al fin una frase completa

"Que, ha si lo siento, otra vez" – la suelta y disculpa – "No debí emocionarme" – sin que Maya lo supiera, salvo un ratón, lagrimas amenazan con salir de los ojos de la niña.

Pichu, al verla así, comienza a subir por las piernas de su entrenadora, hasta situarse en su hombro.

"**Pichu-pi**" – dice su amigo preocupado al ver su reacción

"Tranquilo Pichu, estoy bien" – comienza acariciar su mentón, dándole una sensación de tranquila al pokémon

"_Y esto. Donde he visto, esta escena_" – piensa Maya al verla escena, ve el bolso de la chica en el suelo y ve que, era verdad que era coordinadora.

Tenía varios sellos, cintas de decoración y lo que parecía un esmoquin para su Pichu y lo que parecía una cinta de concurso; este último objeto, le dio más curiosidad, se agacha y la recoge, era triangular inverso y la cinta eran naranja con una franja blanca.

"Esto me la devuelves" – pregunta su fan

"A si toma, lo siento no debí de tomar tu cinta" – se disculpa, pensando que ella creía que se la iba a robar

"En realidad, no es mía. Esta es la primera cinta que mi madre gano en un concurso pokémon. Me dijo que 'en nuestra familia siempre regalamos nuestra primera cinta a nuestros hijos, si continúan con la senda de ser coordinador pokémon', es mi amuelo de la suerte" – dice con agrado, tras guardar la cinta de nuevo en su bolsa

"_En serio, que curioso_" – se pregunta por la gran coincidencia – "Y dime, es que te has perdido" – pregunta, para cambiar de tema

"Bueno en realidad, vine aquí a pedirte consejo" – revela decidida

"Perdona" – no solo ella sino sus pokémon se quedan extrañados

"Veras, nunca he actuado en un concurso y-y nunca he podido mezclar bien las bayas para los pokochos" – dice con tono de vergüenza en su voz

"QUE COMO QUE SE TE DAN FATAL" – critica Maya, asustando a su fan – "_De seguro, es pánico o error al mezclarlos_ Ven vamos a hacerlo" – dice tras cogerla de la muñeca y llevarla dentro de la casa.

* * *

Mientras ellas entraban en la cocina Pichu se quedaba afuera con los pokémon de Maya, para el pequeño hacer amigos no era difícil, pero tal parece que el pingüino no daría su brazo a torcer.

Piplup intentando dar a entender sus motivos a los demás, de no confiar en él, según por experiencia la chica extraña (la dueña del Pichu) escondía algo y él lo averiguaría.

En cambio Buneary, se sentía incomoda, con el Pichu, no es que de repente cambiara su enamoramiento con cierto Pikachu, pero ese Pichu se parecía demasiado, no por su apariencia, sino por su olor.

* * *

Ya en la cocina ambas chicas cocinaban unos pokochos, Maya se sentía feliz al ayudar a su admiradora con su problema, por dentro ella sentía una felicidad incalculable; lo mismo para su acompañante, siendo entrenada por su ídola, viendo que los errores que cometía no eran tantos, solo que confundía los sabores o cocinaba a mucho fuego.

"Y recuerda, tienes que estar pendiente en la mezcla. Es lo más importante" – termina la lección la profesora Maya

"En verdad, gracias por los consejos Maya, ahora sí que me ira bien en los concursos" – comenta feliz la niña – "Pero como sabré si estos pokochos los he hecho bien esta vez" – dice tras mirar el lote que ambas habían hecho en pocos minutos

"Tranquila, solo hay una manera de averiguarlo" – tras eso coge la bandeja de los pokochos y ambas salen afuera – "Chicos a..., PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ"

* * *

Tras eso Maya ve como su Piplup estaba chamuscado en el suelo y el Pichu estaba detrás de Pachirisu siendo ambos regañados por Togekiss. Tal parece Piplup quiso seguir la discusión y termino mal parado por la diferencia de tipo.

"¡Pichu, explícate!" – dice su entrenadora tras situarse enfrente de este

"**Pi-pichu pichu**" – señala a Plipup – "**Pichu pichu**" – se señala a si mismo

"Hay que ver, porque saliste a tu padre" – se queja – "Lo siento, Maya es que Pichu suele ser un poco competitivo"

"No pasa nada, lo más seguro es que Piplup comenzó" – dice tranquila y deja la bandeja en el piso – "Bien chicos a merendar" – tras oír eso el pingüino electrocutado salta de un brinco, hacia la bandeja – "Ves, ya se siente mejor."

Tras reír y ver como todos comían con gusto los pokochos, haciendo ver que esta vez lo había conseguido

"Les gusta gracias, gracias Maya" – dice feliz su ahora protegida

"De nada. Oye ese Pichu es tu pokémon inicial" – pregunta ya con curiosidad

"Si, la verdad lo tuve desde que era un huevo. Dos pokémon de mis padres lo tuvieron, además tuve que convencer a mi padre, que me lo quedara como inicial"

"Ya veo, es que tu padre no le gustan los pokémon" – pregunta temiendo que la chica haya escapado de casa

"No que va, de hecho los estudia, él es toda una eminencia en el mundo de los pokémon" – dice con orgullo

"En verdad, es ¿qué es un profesor pokémon?" – bromea Maya, haciendo poner nerviosa a su fan, sin que ella lo notara – "Hey, ya que sabes cómo hacerlos pokochos, te importaría tener una batalla de concurso"

"De verdad, me daras la oportunidad" – emocionada se separa de ella hasta situarse a una distancia prudente – "Acepto, Pichu hora del show" – tras oír su presentación el ratoncito sale corriendo al lado de su entrenadora.

"Veamos elegiré…_ si escojo a Piplup lo más seguro que no obedezca, después de todo, menuda descarga tendrá ese Pichu si debilita a Piplup así_" – piensa Maya, pero sin que ella tomara decisión Buneary se pone a escena – "_Si es lo mejor_… Buneary a escena"

"Bien Pichu, comienza usando 'Doble equipo'" – empiezan a aparecer múltiples ratones idénticos

"Tranquila Buneary usa 'Rayo hielo' y 'Puño mareo' en el suelo" – tras el rayo ser impactado, el campo se congela, luego impacta con sus coletas cargas del puño al suelo, haciendo que varias copias de Pichu desparecieran, ya sea por resbalar en el hielo o por ser alcanzados por algunos témpanos que se desprendían por el puño mareo.

"Pichu hagamoslo" – dice emocionada su entrenadora a su amigo – "Usa 'Espada eléctrica'" – tras ello el Pichu empezaba a cargar en contra de Buneary, tal parece era un 'Placaje electrico' pero, viéndolo bien la electricidad estaba concentrándose más en su cola, que al frente. A medio metro de su objetivo Pichu resbala y cae al suelo, generando una gran explosión, siendo vista por todo el pueblo.

"PICHU" – sale corriendo hacia el – "Esta bien, te has hecho daño"

"**Pi-pichu**" – sonríe el ratón, lleno de polvo

"Lo siento, aún nos falta en mejorarlo" – dice tras sacar un pañuelo y empezar a limpiarlo

"Que era eso parecía 'Placaje eléctrico' pero lo estabas combinando con que…" – pregunta Maya al ver como el pequeño estaba bien

"Bueno la verdad es que intento combinar 'Placaje eléctrico' con 'Cola férrea'" – dice con algo de pena – "Imagine que si con 'Placaje eléctrico' tenía esa potencia si lograra concentrarlo en otro punto, ósea la cola, así que para protegerla sin que llegar a perderla, la refuerzo con 'Cola férrea', así tendría mejor carisma el movimiento" – expresa su idea terminando de limpiar a su amigo – "Lo malo es que, al ser Pichu un pokémon bebé, no puede aprender 'Cola férrea' aún" – se desanima – "incluso mi padre me dice que no vuelva a intentarlo, si lo sigo sobre esforzando puede que Pichu pierda la cola. Me digo que la solución es hacer que Pichu evolucione a Pikachu"

Tras escuchar el nombre de su evolución el pequeño se suelta de su abrazo y empieza a sermonear a su dueña

"**Pichu pi. Pichu pichu pichu**"

"Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que evoluciones aún" – dice tras volver a cogerlo y ponerlo en su hombro – "Por eso te regale esa piedra eterna, cuando estés listo podrás evolucionar" – dice felizmente a su amigo el cual se devuelven la sonrisa

"Vaya será coincidencia" – se queda pasmada Maya

"¿Por qué?" – pregunta ella

"Mi Piplup y el Pikachu de un amigo mío, tampoco desean evolucionar. Por eso Piplup lleva una piedra eterna también." – dice tras recordar el acontecimiento que su Piplup usaba 'Venganza' para parar la evolución

"Pero Pikachu solo puede evolucionar a Raichu si usas una piedra trueno" – dice tras recordar como evolucionaba su pokémon

"Si por eso, cada vez que su Pikachu oía o veía una. Tomaba la misma aptitud que tu Pichu" – dice tras pensarlo con claridad.

"_Bueno tendré que decirle_" – piensa ya rendida de esta situación – "Bueno, veras…" – pero es interrumpida por una tercera persona.

"MAYA" – el grito provenía del pueblo, ven como Johanna corriendo llevando una cesta a punto de caérsele – "Estas bien, cuando vi que la explosión provenía de la casa, me asuste, pensé que te…" – Johanna estaba que perdía los nervios, ni sus años de coordinadora había pasado por este temor

"Tranquila mamá, no ha pasado nada" – dice Maya tranquilizando a su madre – "Solo fue un movimiento que salió mal. Estábamos practicando"

"Ya veo" – ya tranquila ve a la invitada – "Y ella ¿quién es?"

"Ha ella, dice que es mi más grande admiradora, aunque no se tu nombre" – dice Maya al olvidar ese detalle

"Bueno no solo soy tu mayor admiradora" – el comentario hace que las dos mujeres ladeen sus cabezas – "Mi nombre es Hikari y yo soy…"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno lo que bien empieza, bien termina no…**

**Es una broma, pienso seguir, lo siento si pegue un susto de muerto a todos/as. Si que se me hizo corto este, de ante mano, pido perdón.**

**Ahora sí Pichu no puede aprender 'Cola férrea', pero quise ponerlo o como que intentara en hacer el movimiento, pero como no lo sabe, falla.**

**La apariencia de Hikari es casi idéntica a la de Nanci (protagonista femenina de las ediciones Negro 2 Blanco 2), salvo los moños.**

**El próximo, será más interesante, por la presencia de nuestro protagonista o tal vez no**

**Onegai, dejen reviews, buenas noches a todos/as.**


	5. Espía en Ciudad Luminalia

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí llego un capitulo que, de seguro estaban esperando (por la intervención de cierta persona).**

**Bueno de antemano, lo siento, este será el último episodio con el troleo, os lo aseguro. Ahora debido a la actualización de la serie (no me la estoy viendo, solo veo previews gracias a la wikidex), hare que el capítulo ocurra después de los sucesos de Mega-Grachomp del prof. Ciprés (Sycamore), así que la apariencia de Serena es la de después de su corte de pelo (en otras palabras ocurrió la 'y que cita').**

* * *

Era otro hermoso día en Ciudad Luminalia, conocida por todo el mundo 'la ciudad de las luces' y la ciudad más grande de Kalos y del mundo pokémon.

Con ello, nuestros héroes, prepararon todo para continuar con su viaje por Kalos, pero debido a la interrupción del Team Rocket, volviendo a intentar hacer sus planes y salir disparados por el aire (de nuevo), detuvieron la salida de la ciudad otro día más, su destino era Ciudad Romantis.

"_En verdad, ya es estresante, tener a 2 personas y un Meowth parlante, persiguiéndote durante casi 4 años por medio mundo, para raptar a Pikachu_" – eran los pensamientos de nuestro protagonista.

Pero, no todo era malo, ya que dio tiempo, para poder disfrutar más de la ciudad, salvo para Lem, debido a que esta mañana, se encontraba actualizando a Lembot y teniendo combates en el gimnasio, en cuanto a Clem estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Ciprés jugando con los pokémon y en especial con Grachomp.

"_En verdad, cada vez que veo la mega-evolución, más me dan ganas de poder hacerla_"

Ahora que se detenía con claridad, según el profesor Ciprés, Ash tenía 4 pokémon que podían acceder a la mega-evolución, y esos eran Charizard, Heracross, Sceptile y Glalie, bueno sería 5 si Gible evolucionaba a su fase final.

Pero claro esta primero tendría que encontrar una piedra activadora y la megapiedra respectiva al pokémon, recordando lo que le ocurrió con Corelia, que poseía la piedra activadora, más no la Lucarita.

Fuera del tema, Ash se encontraba en estos momentos con Serena, viendo tiendas por toda Luminalia. Ella se encontraba feliz, debido esta sería una segunda cita (no oficial) para ella, poco a poco volvían los recuerdos que ambos compartieron en el campamento del profesor Oak, para ambos fue el mejor verano de su vida, jugando y explorando, molestando a Gary, etc.

Si no, hubiese sido por Alexia, Ash nunca hubiese venido a Kalos. Estaba a punto de rendirse, tras la de derrota que sufrió en Teselia quedando, otra vez, entre los 8 mejores, como en Hoenn. Creía que esta vez llegaría al menos a la final, pero no conto que el Riolu de Cameron evolucionara a Lucario.

Pero ahora esta vez se sentía, distinto, no sabía si era el aire de Kalos o por cierta rubia que lo acompañaba. Después de todo a diferencia de Misty, Aura, Maya e Iris que decidieron viajar con el (porque les pico el Caterpie), Serena la había invitado él mismo.

* * *

Serena también estaba emocionada, tendría la tarde para ellos solos (bueno contando a Pikachu), o eso creía, ya que 3 sombras estaban espiándolos, desde las callejuelas de la ciudad

"Mirad, al bobo, con su noviecita" – se queja Jessie al ver la pareja – "Cada vez que intentamos atrapar a Pikachu. Siempre nos interrumpen"

"Pero mira el lado bueno Jessie" – dice su compañero James – "Siempre los que nos interrumpían eran sus amigos, pero esta vez, están solos"

"**Además, sería bueno estropearles el momento**" – dice el gato hablador (no el con botas) – "**Ahora que caigo, en cada región tiene, chavala distinta**"

"**Wobbuffet**" – sale un pokémon azul con apariencia de un saco de boxeo con ojos cerrados

"Si, ya lo hemos entendido, ahora VUELVE" – grita la dueña del atontado, tras meterle dentro de su ball – "En verdad, estoy echando de menos ese Lickitung. _Al menos Wobbuffet no me lame la cara_"

"**Dejémonos de habladurías y atrapemos a Pikachu**" – dice Meowth molesto, para luego el trio cambie de escondite

Sin que nuestro protagonista y antagonistas supieran, había otra espía a la vista.

Una chica de 10 años, tenía el cabello largo negro y lleva un sombrero blanco con una franja roja que asemeja el diseño de una 'Honor ball'. Vestía una camiseta azul celeste con detalles de color negro y una mini falda roja. De calzado tiene unos zapatos blancos con una franja roja en medio y unos calentadores del mismo color que su camiseta, un par de brazaletes negros. También lleva un bolso amarillo y gafas de sol con montura blanca, que imposibilitaban ver sus ojos.

"_En verdad, esos sujetos no aprenden a rendirse_" – dice tras mirar como el Equipo Rocket maquinaba su plan – "_O POR ARCEUS, ojala tuviera ahora mismo al Mega-Charizard de papá, para hacerlos desaparecer_" – en verdad la niña misteriosa, odiaba a muerte al trio, pero su aptitud cambia al ver a la pareja – "_Pero no hay de otra, no_" – de su bolsa saca una poke ball – "Sal Eevee"

"**Vui**" – De ella sale un zorrito marrón, el conocido pokémon evolución

"Bien Eevee, ya conoces tu parte del plan"

El zorrito asiente, y se dirige a donde estaban los Rocket, silenciosamente se sitúa detrás de la cola de Meowth y…

"**HAYYYY MI COLITA**" – Eevee había usado Mordisco.

El ruido fue suficiente para que la pareja se enterara de sus perseguidores

"Team Rocket" – dice Ash en guardia, mientras que Pikachu, saltaba al frente

"Es que nunca se rinden" – molesta Serena por la aparición de los indeseados – "_Genial mi día-tarde perfecta con Ash, a la porra_"

Tras verse a cubierto empiezan a decir su lema

* * *

"¿Tenéis problemas? Ya estamos aquí."

"Y nuestro lema os vamos a decir."

"Para proteger el mundo de la devastación."

"Para unir a todos los pueblos en una sola nación."

"Para denunciar a los enemigos de la verdad y el amor."

"Para extender nuestro poder más allá del espacio exterior."

"¡Jessie!"

"¡James!"

"¡El Team Rocket despega a la velocidad de la luz!"

"¡Rendíos ahora o preparaos para luchar!"

"**¡Meowth! ¡Bien dicho!**"

"**¡Wobbuffet!**"

* * *

"POR ARCEUS, METENEIS HARTO" – explota el entrenador de Paleta – "Ya he gastado media vida con su lema"

"Pues te aguantas, mocoso. Iremos hasta el fin del mundo por Pikachu" – dice Jessie sin haberle afectado las palabras del azabache

"Así es, siempre aprendemos de nuestro errores" – suelta James sin medir sus palabras

"Pues, como veo nunca acertareis" – se burla Serena del comentario, haciendo que James se deprima

"Oye Meowth, puedo saber a ¿qué vino ese ruido? – gruñe la peli-roja al gato – "Se supone que los atacaríamos de sorpresa"

"**Pues alguien me mordió la cola y quiero saber ¿quién es culpable?"**

"**Vui**"

Siendo cumplida la demanda atrás de los Rocket se encontraba Eevee.

"**¿Qué? Fuiste tú**" – señala al zorro, para luego este asentir – "**Me las pagaras, pequeña molestia**"

Meowth cargaba lo que sería un ataque de 'Garras furia' pero el Eevee había cargado una 'Bola sombra' mandando al gato devuelta con sus colegas.

"Nadie lanza a Meowth así, Inkay sal" – James saca a su único pokémon en Kalos una especie de medusa flotante – "Inkay 'Psicorrayo'"

Inkay dispara al Eevee, pero es detenido por una 'Bola voltio' de Pikachu.

"Se les olvida que estamos aquí" – Ash al descubrir, que gracias a ese Eevee, pudieron reaccionar contra el Team – "Pikachu, 'Rayo'"

"**PIKAACHUUUUUU**" – electrocuta al trio de idiotas para luego salir disparados por el aire

"E**L** TE**AM** ROC**KET** D**ESPE**GA DE NU**EVO**"

"**WOBBUFFET**"

* * *

Ya viendo, como se volvían estrellas Ash y Serena, querían dar las gracias al Eevee, pero este había desaparecido. Desde su escondite la chica había visto, como se desarrolló todo, justo como lo había planeado.

"Buen trabajo, pequeño" – dice acariciando a su amigo en cuclillas – "_Sin la presencia de ellos, no tendré que intervenir y ellos podrán tener la mejor…_" – pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir que alguien tocaba su camisa.

Al voltearse ve a Pikachu la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"HAAAAAA" – suelta tras ver al roedor

El ruido atrajo a la pareja.

"Pikachu, que pasa." – pregunta el chico, sin tener cabeza, para los asuntos obvios (y más sobre el corazón)

"**Pika-pi, pikachu**" – dice en su idioma a su amigo, pero Serena al ver al Eevee piensa en la solución más lógica.

"Tú eres la dueña de ese Eevee" – con un sonrisa

"E-e-esto sí" – dice nerviosa, como si hubiese visto un Gastly

"Tranquila no te haremos, nada" – Serena le tiende la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse – "De verdad, gracias por la ayuda. _Y por salvar mi día_" – dice de corazón.

La misteriosa acepta la mano y Serena siente como un calor, que no podía explicar y pero le gustaba.

"Cierto, gracias por echarnos un cable" – sonríe el único hombre – "Yo soy Ash y este es mi amigo Pikachu, al quien acabas de salvar de ellos" – se presenta y el nombrado se sitúa en su hombro

"**Pikachu**"

"Yo soy Serena. Una vez más gracias" – tras terminar de poner de pie a su nueva amiga – "¿Quién eres?"

"_Hay Arceus, ahora como salgo de esta_" – piensa en una mentira rapida – "E-esto soy Leaf"– dice lo primero que pasa por su cabeza – "Y fu-ue un placer ayudarles, en verdad, vamonos Eevee" – dice tras salir ambos disparados calle arriba.

"Pero ¿qué le pasa? Solo queríamos darle las gracias"

"Sí que raro, Ash creo que nos mintió con su nombre"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" – pregunta su amigo

"Bueno, recuerdas cuando conocimos a la señorita Diantha" – hacen memoria, cuando conocieron a la campeona de Kalos y a su Gardevoir – "Recuerdas que usaba gafas de sol y otra ropa, para que no la reconocieran, lo más seguro le pasa lo mismo a ella"

"Crees que haya sido una celebridad. No lo creo, actuó muy nerviosa cuando nos vio" – concluye, al ver la dirección adonde se fue Leaf.

"Bueno, otro día la veremos, venga Ash, quería mostrarte la 'Boutique Très Chic'" – dice tras coger de su mano y salir corriendo rumbo a la 'Avenida Primavera'

* * *

En la boutique, Serena escogía la mayoría de los vestidos, varias camisas, gorras, (incluso sombreros) haciendo una mini pasarela de moda para el punto que después del décimo segundo vestido Pikachu, callo rendido (mareado de tantos trajes). Ash fue el único en pie.

A decir verdad, no era la primera vez que una mujer quería su opinión para buscar más guardarropa (aunque esa mujer sea tu madre).

Mientras que Ash veía nuevas gorras, pudo ver por uno de los espejos, como la chica conocida como Leaf los miraba detrás de un mostrador, haciendo un movimiento a su amiga y despertando al ratón (que no era Mickey Mouse), acordaron fingir que no la habían visto.

"Oye Serena, voy a mirar en la sección de al lado."

"Vale, ok mientras me volveré aprobar la camisa crema y junto con este pantalón" – finge, tras recoger las prendas y meterse en uno de los probadores, mientras que Pikachu se hacia el dormido.

Viendo como Ash desaparecía, Leaf se acerca a los probadores, y hecha una ojeada a todas las ropas que Serena se había puesto.

"_No me puedo creer que, ya han empezado_" – sin que ella supiera Pikachu salta a su hombro asustándola

"Hay pero que…"

"Quieta ahí" – sale Serena del mostrador, vestida con sus ropas habituales – "Bien, dinos la verdad quien eres 'Leaf'"

"Tranquila, no te haremos nada solo queremos saber ¿quién eres? Y ¿Por qué nos sigues y ayudaste antes?" – Ash se acerca por detrás impidiéndole la salida a la menor viendo como los adolescentes la encaraban

"Está bien" – decide confesar sus acciones – "La verdad, os ayude porque no quería que esos burros les estropeara la cita" – tras responder la última pregunta, provocando un sonrojo a dicha pareja – "Y mi verdadero nombre no es Leaf, no debí mentirles y más a vosotros"

Se quita los lentes de sol, relevando que tenía ojos de un rojo fuego, atractivo.

"Me verdadero nombre es Grace. Y no os asustéis por favor, soy…"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno se acabó aquí él troleo.**

**Admitir que estos Rocket los tiene verde con si lema (un episodio, tras otro. Y se repite, y se repite, se repite, se repite…), por eso lo pondré solo por hoy, porque ni en las películas oímos el lemita.**

**Pido perdón si ofendí a los fanáticos del Poke****shipping****, Advanceshipping, Pearl****shipping y Negai****shipping, por el comentario de arriba**

**Ahora bien Grace (cogí el nombre de la madre de Serena en latino, por eso quise usar los nombres de España, aquí se llamara Vera), es idéntica a la Leaf (Green/Blue como queráis llamarla) la protagonista femenina de las ediciones Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja. Por eso el invento de nombre no quise llamarla Y (Yvonne), no me termino de encajar (más bien gustar).**

**Mira que me sorprendí que quisieran poner la selección de género en los primeros juegos (cosa que no hicieron, por falta de espacio en el disco (por ello Mew solo se consigue por Glich)).**


	6. La Verdad y la Reunión de Legendarios

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene el capítulo con las respuestas de los troleo y aclaraciones de Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari y Grace (solo en parte vale). Y os recuerdo a todos que no habrá Negai (relación Ash-Iris), tal vez la mencione o aparezca, pero nada de nada, solo serán Poke, Advance, Pearl y Amour.**

**Y ahora que caigo, (gracias Lector Luigi) Ash tiene 7 posibles pokémon a mega-evolucionar, claro si Bulbasaur, Squirtle y Gible, llegaran a Venasaur, Blastoise y Grachomp. Pero descuiden tengo reservado sorpresa con respecto a ello.**

* * *

**Repito mecánica del primer capi.**

"Pikachu" – humano hablando

"_Pikachu_" – humano pensando

"**Pikachu**" – pokémon hablando (ya sea solo repetir nombre o telepatía)

"_**Pikachu**_" – pokémon pensando

**Ahora no soy dueño de Pokémon (si lo fuera, ya hubiese sacado a Ash de la serie y lo haría como el manga Pokémon Adventure), todos los derechos están reservado a Nintendo. Esta obra solo es para entretener a los fan de la serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.  
**

* * *

Desde que Arceus, había dado la orden a Darkrai, varios Unown fueron dirigidos a Kanto, Hoenn, Shinnoh y Kalos.

Su misión era averiguar quiénes eran nuestros visitantes y ver que conexión tenían con el elegido (Ash), para luego informar a su señor.

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Celeste**

Varios Unown, habían logrado pasar desapercibidos por las ciudades. Desde que vinieron usando un portal dimensional llegaron a las 'Ruinas Alfa' en Johto, poniendo rumbo a Ciudad Celeste en Kanto, donde una de las viajeras fue detectada. Ya en el gimnasio vieron como la niña entraba al gimnasio, pudieron ver toda la batalla, hasta el punto que deseaban oír.

* * *

"…me llamo Kasumi, y soy tu hija" – suelta la verdad

"QUE" – responde ambas hermanas a la vez

"Haber como que mi hija, eso es imposible" – responde Daisy creyendo que el tema era con ella

"No, tuya no tía Daisy" – aclarando que en realidad era hija de Misty – "Soy tu futura hija, he viajado a través del tiempo gracias a Celebi"

Misty, recuerda cuando conocieron al pokémon viajero del tiempo hace años, cuando trajo al chico Sam del pasado hacia el presente, para luego regresarlo a su época.

"E-espera un momento eres mi-mi hija, en-entonces" – temiendo la respuesta su hija responde

"Sí, soy la hija de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, _y en mi opinión la mejor_, ósea tú y de Ash Ketchum 'El Campeón de…'" – responde con orgullo.

Más no logra terminar la información, ya que al saber quién era el padre Misty cae desmallada asustando tanto a su hermana y futura hija, quienes logran sujetarla antes de llegar al suelo y llevarla a su cuarto.

* * *

Los Unwon, tras conocer la identidad de Kasumi, abren un portal a la dimensión de Arceus, para informarle.

* * *

**Villa Raíz – Hoenn**

Los Unown que fueron a Hoenn, tuvieron que tener extremo cuidado, no solo porque en esta región era difícil encontrarles, si no, que estarían cerca de un laboratorio pokémon, si el humano que investigaba a los pokémon se enterara los atraparían y nunca completarían la misión.

Para su suerte, ese hombre no estaba y pudieron observar como Aura y Haruka habían recapturado a Mudkip y espantando a los Poochyena. Ya en el laboratorio pudieron escuchar la información necesaria.

* * *

"Mi nombre es Haruka. Y no te asustes Aura soy tu hija" – contesta la mar de tranquila, pero alterando a la recién futura madre y al profesor

"QQQQUUUUUEEEEE" – fue la reacción de Aura al enterarse – "PEEEEEEEERO ¿cómo cuándo dónde quién?" – fue lo único que pudo balbucear

"Cálmate Aura, respira" – fue el único concejo que el profesor pudo darle, antes de que entrara en shock

"Bu-bueno, si en un futuro tú eres mi madre una gran experta en cadenas de crianza pokémon y movimientos huevo y Ayudante del Profesor Abedul" – dice con calma logrando al menos calmar las ansias de su futura madre.

"Pero ¿quién es tu padre entonces? – fue lo que pregunta el erudito de Hoenn

"E-espera dime que no es…" – teme Aura la respuesta que ya se la planteaba

"Exacto es Ash Ketchum, uno de los 'As…'"

Pero tras oír el nombre temido, Aura cae desmayada, siendo sujeta por su propia hija y el profesor. Tras llevarla al sofá Haruka se queda sentada a su lado, mientras que el profesor hacía una llamada de emergencia al Gimnasio Petalia.

* * *

Al igual que sus amigos de Kanto, los Unown abren el portal entre dimensiones y desaparecen.

* * *

**Pueblo Hojaverde – Shinnoh**

El viaje desde las 'Ruinas Sosiego' fue el más agradable de este pequeño grupo, en Shinnoh era normal ver a los Unown volar de aquí y para haya, lo cual no les fue problema ir al pequeño pueblo y ver como Hikari gritaba a Maya a los 4 vientos, y por supuesto, ver la explosión de su movimiento improvisado.

* * *

"Mi nombre es Hikari y yo soy tu futura hija" – termina tras brindarles una sonrisa a ambas mujeres

"QUE" – reacción de ambas al saber que, serán madre y abuela.

"Pero como" – empieza a decir Johanna, cuya pregunta es respondida por su futura nieta

"Dialga" – contesta Hikari para tranquilizar a Maya, al recordar las habilidades de la deidad del tiempo – "Es el pokémon legendario que rige el tiempo, gracias a él puedo estar aquí"

"Pero eso significa que…" – temiendo la respuesta Hikari responde

"Sí, soy tu hija, en un futuro serás conocida como la mejor coordinadora de Shinnoh, y mi padre es nada más que Ash Ketchum 'El Profe…'"

Pero igual que Aura y Misty, Maya cae desmayada asustando tanto madre, hija y pokémon, a saber, si fue por su sueño realizado o por el azabache.

* * *

Sin perder ni un segundo, los Unowns desaparecen del pueblo.

* * *

**Ciudad Luminalia – Kalos**

Como a sus colegas de Hoenn, el viaje fue largo, para esta banda de Unown que se habían perdido en la gran ciudad, si no hubiese sido gracias al Pikachu del elegido (y a la estrella Rocket), nunca hubieran encontrado a su objetivo.

* * *

"Mi verdadero nombre es Grace. Y no os asustéis por favor, soy vuestra hija" – suelta con algo de pena la espía, ahora hija de ambos jóvenes.

"QUEEE" – antes de que gritara más Ash y Grace le tapan la boca a Serena, antes de que la dueña de la tienda los sacara por hacer ruido – "Lo siento, pero cómo es posible, que seas nuestra hija"

"Bueno, es fácil vengo del futuro" – responde sacando la lengua y hacer signo de victoria.

"Pero es imposible, no se puede viajar a través del tiempo" – suelta Serena, al creer que la chica solo les está tomando el pelo o peor una nueva agente de los Rocket, queriendo robar sus pokémon.

"En realidad, sí que es posible Serena" – responde Ash al recordar en sus aventuras pasadas en Johto y Shinnoh – "Existen 2 pokémon, que pueden viajar a través del tiempo, y ambos son legendarios y los he visto. _Celebi y Dialga_" – era lo único lógico en la mente de Ash

"Entonces lo que dices…" – Serena queda en shock al ver como su amigo de la infancia y futuro marido, no mentía.

"Si es verdad papá, dejadme que me presente como es debido" – coge los extremos de su falda y hace una reverencia como si fuera una princesa – "Soy Grace Ketchum hija de Serena Ketchum, 'La Reina de Kalos' e hija de Ash Ketchum, 'El Campeón…'".

Pero es interrumpida al ver como Serena caía al suelo desmayada, sin saber el porqué, si era por haber cumplido su sueño o el estar casada con su amigo de la infancia y tener una hija.

Sin perder ningún minuto Ash toma a Serena en brazos y sale de la tienda siendo perseguido por Pikachu y Grace y ponen rumbo a Torre Prisma, donde encontraría a su amigo inventor.

* * *

Como sus colegas de Kanto, Hoenn y Shinnoh, los Unowns entran en el portal, para perderse entre dimensiones.

* * *

**Dimensión de Arceus – Lugar Desconocido**

Al descubrir la verdad de Kasumi, Hikari, Haruka y Grace. Arceus ve que su peor temor ha ocurrido, las chicas no han viajado, solo a través del tiempo, sino a través del tiempo entre dimensiones, a la vez. Generando ahora una paradoja que sería imposible de revertir.

* * *

Ahora había hecho algo que nunca se había visto desde el origen de la creación, había convocado a todos los legendarios, para avisarles de la situación en su propia dimensión. Estos habían sido llamados por medio de Darkrai, por orden suya.

Todos habían venido, ya estuvieran en un eterno sueño (como Yveltal, Xerneas y Jirachi), en dimensiones distintas (Palkia, Dialga y Giratina), los que incluso no desean estar en compañía (Deoxys, Darkrai, Kyurem y Genesect) e incluso aquellos que era su primera reunión con otros legendarios (que era el caso de Mewtwo, Phione y Keldeo).

"**Bienvenidos**" – comienza hablando el señor – "**Gracias a todos por venir, con tan poca antelación. Pero era necesario que vinierais todos**"

"**Puedes ir directo al grano padre, no quiero estar al lado de este pedazo de Wailord amorfo**" – insulta el pokémon continente a su eterno rival y medio hermano

"**Que has dicho cabeza de tierra, que conste que mí me gusta estar en el lugar contigo, no es la mejor manera de pasar mi siesta**" – responde sin ganas de pelear Kyogre

"**Pues ojala tengas pesadillas**" – sigue Groudon con la lucha

"**CALLAOS LOS DOS**" – responde el eterno mediador de ambos – "**estamos en la dimensión de padre, comportaos de una vez**"

"**Oye Cobalion, esos tres siempre son así**" – pregunta el nuevo miembro de los 'espadachines místicos' a su líder en susurro.

"**Siempre, así es la misma rutina con el 'trio creador' de Hoenn, discutiendo y peleando, discutiendo y peleando. En lo único en que están de acuerdo, es estar ocultos para que los humanos les dejen en paz**" – responde el miembro más grande de los 4 a su aprendiz.

"**Yo que tú me moderaría con las palabras Terrakion**" – a su lado se encontraba un león grande de pelaje marrón – "**El maestro Ho-Oh, me avisó que el tema a hablar es serio. No conviene hacer enojar en estos momentos al Señor Arceus**"

"**Cierto, pero nunca nos hemos reunido así desde hace eones, Entei**" – a su lado se encontraba el más tranquilo de los legendarios y a la vez el segundo en nacer – "**Era obvio que por la tensión ocurrieran ciertos roces.**"

"**Es verdad Mew, pero ese asunto era tan urgente para llamar a todos, incluso a ellos" – **Terrakion señala al fondo de la dimensión.

Donde un pokémon parecido a Mew, pero de mayor tamaño, estaba serio sin decir palabra, solo mirando a los pokémon discutir. Y al otro extremo se encontraba uno con la apariencia de un bicho amorfo de color morado a dos patas con un cañón en su lomo.

"**El también, es un pokémon legendario, Terrakion**" – habla por fin el líder de los mosqueteros – "**Puede que Mewtwo y Genesect, hayan sido creados **_**o revividos**_** por humanos no dejan de serlo**"

"**YA BASTA, DEJAD DE PELEAROS ENTRE VOSOTROS**" – harto de la eterna lucha el dios pone cartas en el asunto – "**Ya no sois unos críos, para pelearos entre vosotros. No os he convocado, para que inicies un fin del mundo en mi dimensión**"

"**Padre, por favor que ha ocurrido**"

"**Lo que nunca debió de ocurrir Lugia. Cuatro humanas ha viajado a través tiempo entre dimensiones**" – tras decirlo todos olvidan, sus riñas y comprende que la situación era serie.

"**Ja ja ja ja, eso es todo, pues a que esperamos**" – un pequeño genio con dos anillos en su pelo aparece entre todos queriendo liberar la tensión – "**Las encontramos y nos encargamos de ellas. Puede que incluso varios pokémon nos ayuden**"

"**El problema Hoopa, es que ellas son las futuras hijas en dimensiones distintas del elegido**" – lo último no solo quito la sonrisa de la cara de Hoopa.

Si no a todos los demás, la mayoría habían visto al elegido, ya sea de pasado como siempre había hecho Ho-Oh o porque los había ayudado, en numerosas ocasiones. Pero siempre era el mismo humano, Ash Ketchum.

"**Pero cómo es posible**" – sin creerlo el guardián de los mares, desea saber cómo la persona que el marco como el elegido, estaba metido en el problema

"**Como dirían los humanos ley de acción y reacción. Debido a las acciones o inacciones de los humanos y nosotros mismos, surgen mundos paralelos**" – es la respuesta lógica que sugiera el dios del espacio – "**Pero, justamente viajaron todas a este mundo, las probabilidades son casi nulas**"

"**Entonces que haremos, mientras más sigan en este mundo, más daño harán en el continuo espacio-tiempo**" – Suelta el líder del trio de nubes

"**Y que sugieres tú jefe**" – responde el único pokémon volador puro

"**Simple Tornadus, eliminemos la amenaza de raíz**" – tras decir lo último una bola de fuego es arroga hacia el haciendo que se tambaleara en su nube – "**PERO QUIEN A SIDO EL…**"

"**SI VUELVES A DECIRLO LANDORUS, Y DECEARAS, NO HABER ECLOSIONADO**" – suelta un pequeño pokémon naranja y rojo con pelo en forma de V.

Nadie se esperaba la reacción del pokémon victoria, después de todo, era uno de los legendarios más tranquilos. A su lado se encontraban Latias, Diancie, Azelf, Celebi y Mew. Keldeo se les hubiese unido, si no, fuera por la miraba sebera que Cobalion le mandaba.

"**Pequeña plaga, desearas tu no haber eclo-SIONADO**" – devuelve la amenaza cambiando su forma avatar a forma tótem – "**AHORA TE LLEVARE A LA TUMBA, FISU…**"

"**Rayo hielo**" – Articuno interfiere antes de que Landorus termine de ataque a Victini, causándole el cuádruple de daño al ser de tipo tierra y volador.

"**En pelear entre nosotros, no sirve de nada**" – dice sereno tras ver como su colega legendario vuelve a su forma avatar – "**y tampoco, con eliminar al elegido, sin él no habrá equilibrio y lo sabes**"

"**Pero piénsalo bien Articuno, es la única manera de resolver este problema**" – responde Zygarde, sin contemplación

"**Debe de haber una solución, sin tener que dañarle**" – dice a punto de llorar Latias

"**Muy bien**" – Arceus, tras ver el debate, sin llegar a una conclusión toma la decisión, no deseada – "**Sera a votación, no ahora, iros y pensad con claridad, su respuesta, si decidimos que no eliminaremos al elegido, se tomaran otras medidas**" – tras pausa retoma la palabra con dolor en su voz – "**pero si decidimos eliminarlo, tened en cuenta que perderíamos una gran conexión con los humanos, a un gran aliado y amigo. Haceos todos a la idea. Podéis retiraos**"

Dada por concluida la reunión, detrás de todos los legendarios se abren portales donde los dejan en sus respectivos lugares. Pero solo uno (a parte del señor de esta dimensión) no cruza el portal aún.

"**Estáis, seguro de esto. Lo despacharías como un vulgar fenómeno, solo para preservar este equilibrio**"

"**Mide tus palabras, niño. Crees que no lo sé, aunque decidiera borrarle de la faz de la tierra, ambos daños serían irreparables**"** – **tras calmarse vuelve a hablar – "**Yo también fui salvado por el Mewtwo, solo hay que tener fe. Retirate**"

Sin ninguna objeción más el pokémon clon de Mew abandona la dimensión. Tras salir de ella Mewtwo retorna a la cueva donde se hospedaba en esta región denominada 'Kalos'.

* * *

Tras salir del túnel dimensional ve el firmamento, recordando la ocasión que Ash le salvo de sí mismo, al querer crear un mundo de clones.

"_**No importa la decisión que tomemos**_" – en sus muñecas habían dos pulseras con un cristal extraño que hacia resonancia con él – "_**Las arenas del tiempo no solo corren en tu contra Ash. Si no para todos**_"

Tras decir eso usa 'Teletransporte' y desaparece sin dejar rastro

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno, ya está el capítulo. Aclaraciones de él.**

**He decidido tomar en cuenta la película de Diancie tras haberla visto y haber visto el último tráiler de la película de Hoopa.**

**No tengo que esperar a verla si puedo hacer la lucha de legendarios vs legendarios, yo mismo XD.**

* * *

OJO DANDO SPOILER SI NO QUIERES SABERLO NO LEAS ESTA PARTE

**Aquí les tengo una encuesta para vosotros, como recordáis (si no os lo diré) la película de Victini tiene 2 versiones la que Ash revive a Reshiram y la que revive a Zekrom. La encuesta es cual versión uso, para que uno este del bando de Ash y el otro no. Dejad su voto en los reviews, cuando sea la próxima reunión de los legendarios finalizara la encuesta.**

**FIN DEL SPOILER**

* * *

**Bueno para finalizar si queréis saber porque use a los Unown, debido a que en las ediciones HeartGold y SoulSilver el evento de Arceus, podíamos decidir entre el trío dragón desde el nivel 1. Aparecían los Unown en la animación. A parte que también en la película de Darkrai.**

**Dejen reviews. Hasta el próximo cap…**


	7. Grace la Princesa de Kalos

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene otro capítulo, bueno si vale seguí con el troleo, pero oye, que una niña venga y te diga que es tu futura hija y te digiera que estas casada/o con la persona que amas, que reacción tomaríais ¡he!, con respecto a las profesiones de Ash las dirán cuando todas se conozcan (a ver si Ash le doy un patatús XD) (Aunque ya tenéis spoiler de eso).**

**Si he decidido que Mewtwo ya tenga sus Mewtwonitas, y no solo el, sino todos los legendarios pueden acceder a la mega-evolución (incluyendo a Rayquaza y las formas primigenias de Groudon y Kyogre).**

**La Encuesta hasta ahora 4 – 3 a favor de Zekrom. (Animaos y votar XD)**

**Si bueno es verdad que la 14ª película no tiene correlación (más bien destruye secuencia) con la serie BW, pero hagamos resumen, hasta ahora las únicas que tiene conexión con la serie son la 1ª, vemos la batalla de Gary contra Mewtwo (con armadura donde la PokeDex no lo reconoce) y escena post-escape donde Giovanni es ayudado por el trio dinámico; y por milagro parece la 16ª, porque N al buscar en un laboratorio destruido del Team Plasma ve los planos de los Genesect y aparecen en un flashback.**

**Ni siquiera la trilogía de DP tiene conexión.**

**A mi parecer las películas son las dimensiones paralelas, tomando ejemplo la 14ª.**

**Vale recapitulo, he dicho que tomaría las películas, pero eso no quiere decir que los legendarios ayuden a Ash, un ejemplo en la 3ª, Entei no es el original, sino una ilusión (aunque digan que lo presentan en realidad no hay legendarios en ella), y con respecto a la 13ª este Entei y cia. eran sus versiones varicolor.**

**(tomare la teoría, de que existen varios legendarios del mismo tipo, pero siendo los alfas los que aparezcan en esta historia).**

* * *

Cuando Serena se desmayó, no hubo manera de pensar, Ash la cogió en brazos estilo nupcial saliendo rumbo a Torre Prisma.

"E-espera adónde vamos…" – grita Grace atrás suyo intentando seguir su ritmo – "El Centro Pokémon esta dirección opuesta"

"Lem está ahora en el gimnasio" – responde sin detenerse – "Tal vez, pueda ayudarnos"

"Espera puede que el tío Lem sea un genio, pero no sabe sobre viajes del tiempo" – al ver que no le hace caso empieza a estresarse – "Es que no me has oído. Papá…"

"Shhh, baja la voz" – tras callarla, echa un vistazo, para ver como empezaban a mirar de forma extraña, como un adolescente, cargaba con una chica en brazos desmayada y una niña discutiendo, sin saber de qué hablaban – "Puede que lo digas sea cierto, pero no puedes divulgar esa información, así como así"

Tras reconocer su error, Grace se tapa la boca para mirar por los alrededores.

"Cuando estemos en el gimnasio aclararemos todo, pero primero es Serena" – tras finalizar, retoman la marcha sin dirigirse la palabra.

* * *

Lem se encontraba dentro de lo que él llamaba su santo sanctórum (su laboratorio), donde mejoraba su mochila robótica, para continuar su viaje por Kalos con Ash; todos sus deberes como líder de gimnasio habían terminado por hoy, no tenía que preocuparse de próximos retadores, fácilmente Lembot, podría encargarse de ellos. Tan concentrado estaba que no vio como la tormenta azabache entraba sin llamar a la puerta.

"LEM NECESITO TU AYUDA" – el susto fue tanto para el joven genio que (como siempre le ocurre) su mochila termina explotándole en la cara, dándole el look afro.

"Pero por que tanto escándalo" – trata de limpiarse la cara y sus anteojos

"Es Serena, se ha desmayado"

"Que rápido pon la en el sofá" – tras ponerla con sumo cuidado el azabache se desploma en una pared, reconociendo su cansancio, toma aire a grandes bocanadas – "Ash, que ha pasado, ¿por qué Serena esta así?"

"Pues, me sorprende que no esté yo del mismo modo que ella" – responde en shock

"**Pika-pi**" – Pikachu se sitúa delante de él intentando darle apoyo

Desde la puerta Grace ve el daño que había provocado, era posible que ahora sus padres, estuvieran poco a poco recordando recuerdos de su infancia, aún faltaba mucho para llegar el momento cumbre que se declararon, por esa razón no quería que la vieran, era posible que había alterado la historia tras decirles su nombre.

"_Aunque desde el comienzo ya la he alterado al mandar a Eevee contra los burros_" – esa era la mente de nuestra Ketchum más joven.

"Disculpa, pero ¿tú quién eres?" – delante de ella se encontraba el líder del gimnasio – "Si estás aquí por la medalla, me temo que ahora mismo no…"

"En realidad, vengo con ellos" – es lo único que logra decir – "Lo siento, ahora mismo no puedo…" – intenta largarse cuando es detenida por la mano de su padre.

"Espera Grace" – la mirada de Ash no podía estar más seria – "creo que tenemos que hablar"

"Si tienes razón, 'Termina lo que has empezado' siempre me lo has dicho" – termina tras brindarle una sonrisa.

"Ash de que la conoces" – pregunta el genio ignorado

"Lem ella es Grace, y aunque no la parezca es mi hija" – al presentarla Ash, sintió un gran orgullo al decirlo.

"HEEEE, ASH eso es científicamente, imposible" – trata de reflexionar el joven líder

"Sería si viniera del futuro, tío Lem" – tras eso pikachu se sube a su hombro, ya sin tener que esconderse podía dejar atrás su máscara de espía mostrada anteriormente, y lo acaricia como lo hacía de pequeña.

"**chaa**" – es el sonido de agradecimiento del ratón eléctrico

"Y el motivo de que Serena este así, es que ella es la madre de Grace"

El inventor empieza ajustar sus gafas, viendo el parecido de la chica, con sus amigos, la verdad Grace tenía genes de ambos.

"Bu-bueno, si es verdad por qué ha venido desde el futuro. Dudo que sea solo de visita"

"Hay tío Lem, no seas tan serio, por eso la tía Clem te buscaba novia a diestra y siniestra" – evita el tema, sacando a relucir el problema con su hermana.

"Que todavía seguirá con ello" – dice el pobre chico

"Si, pero…"

"HERMANITO, HE VUELTO"

"**DEDENNE**"

Hablando del 'rey de Kalos, por la puerta soma'. Clem entra al laboratorio interrumpiendo la conversación, al ver a Grace Clem piensa que su hermano había conseguido chica él solito, así que, como de costumbre se arrodilla enfrente de ella con ojos de gran emoción.

"¡Sé que no, nos conocemos pero, señorita casate con mi hermano mayor!" – termina como si fuera ella la confesada.

"¡**Dedenne!**"

"No otra vez, Clem cuantas veces he de decirte que no hagas eso" – termina apenado el no interesado, activando su brazo Aipom, cogiendo a su hermana de la cintura

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja" – Grace al ver la escena, no para de reír, sorprendiendo a los hermanos al ser la primera vez que alguien se reía de la situación embarazosa – "A-así es como tía Clem, le pedía a las chicas q-que se ca-casaran con el tío Lem. Sa-sabía que de-debía ser vergonzosa pero. Ja ja ja ja" –ríe hasta quedar satisfecha.

* * *

Después de explicarle todo a Clem, de que Grace era la hija de sus amigos, la conversación sigue donde la habían dejado.

"Bueno la verdad, es que retrocedí al pasado, para protegeros" – Grace se torna seria

"Protegernos, de qué"

"No lo sé" – tras decirlo, todos caen de sus asientos, excepto Grace

"En verdad, es tu hija Ash, solo ella podría contestar así"

"Tienes razón, hermano"

"**Pikachu**"

"**Dedenne**"

"Bueno, la verdad debería de haber retrocedido más adelante" – suelta Grace un detalle importante – "Papá cuantas medallas tienes hasta ahora en Kalos"

"Ahora mismo tengo 5, íbamos a irnos hoy a Ciudad Romantis, para obtener mi 6ª medalla" – habla emocionado su padre.

"Lo suponía, le pedí a Celebi que me llevara justo cuando estuvieras en la final" – habla para sí misma, pero lo suficientemente alto para que una persona salte de alegría.

"Espera en la final, significa que esta vez estaré en la final, que emoción verdad Pikachu.

"**Pikachu**"

"HABER PAPÁ ME ESTAS PARANDO" – su hija le regaña – "Que es más importante la Liga Pokémon o yo"

"Si lo siento, pero por favor no pongas esa cara" – dice preocupado al ver como Grace se enojaba como Serena.

"**Pika-Pikachu**"

"Mmm, ¿Por qué tanto ruido?" – todos voltean y ven que Serena se había despertado

"Serena" – Ash abandona la idea de su sueño y atiende a su amiga (futura esposa).

"Este bien"

"Si estoy bien, Clem he tenido un sueño de lo más raro" – Serena con ojos entrecerrados piensa que todo fue un producto de su imaginación – "Estaba con Ash en una tienda. _Que a mi parecer parecía un bonito sueño, que me viera con todos esos vestidos._ Y luego una niña aparece y nos dice que es nuestra futura hija"

"En realidad, no es un sueño mamá" – tras escuchar esa voz, Serena abre completamente los ojos, y ve a Grace al lado de Ash – "Bueno puede que me pase un poco al decirte que serías la Reina de Kalos."

Ese sueño, para Serena había pasado en segundo plano, se levanta del sofá y abraza a Grace. Sorprendiendo a todos.

"Dime, dime que no es un sueño" – dice en tono suplica la chica, al ver la acción Grace devuelve el abrazo.

"No mamá, soy real. O al menos lo seré muy pronto" – termina el abrazo y busca en su bolso un pañuelo, dándoselo a Serena.

Al verlo tanto ella como Ash, no les quedo ninguna duda que ella era su hija, porque el pañuelo que Grace le ofrecía a Serena, era el mismo que Ash uso el día que conoció a su futura mujer.

* * *

Terminada la escena madre-hija y Lem intenta volver a reformular las preguntas

"Ya te lo dije tío, no lo sé."

"No lo sabes o más bien finges no saber para escapar del tema"

"_Me ha pillado, sabía que debíamos de haber ido al Centro Pokémon_" – la verdad, es que Grace sabía él porque, pero creía que el momento sería en las finales, no ha medio recorrido del viaje – "Vale, la verdad es que no puedo decirles del todo. Si lo hago podría producir un efecto devastador en el futuro"

"¿Cómo que devastador Grace?" – pregunta Serena después de ponerla al corriente.

"Si cierto, ¿Por qué no podemos saber?" – habla la más joven queriendo saber cosas del futuro.

"Por la continuidad espacio-tiempo, no" – tras decirlo, sus amigos y hermana ladean la cabeza – "A ver, ocurren sucesos en nuestra vida normal, debido a las acciones que tomemos puede que en un futuro, las cosas cambien. Por ejemplo, si en el futuro de Grace, el gimnasio está como siempre, pero por algún tecnicismo Grace me advierte de mis futuros proyectos y fracasos, haría los proyectos bien o incluso mejor o en el peor de los casos pueda que destruya el gimnasio"

"Bueno en resumen, si revelo mucha información del futuro, puede que los acontecimientos cambien, y cuando vuelva a mi tiempo, puede que todo sea diferente" – explica Grace, tratando explicar lo mismo que Lem, pero entendible.

"Ya veo, por eso estabas escondida de nosotros" – Serena resuelve, el misterio de la aptitud de su hija.

"Si por eso, pero creo que ya es tarde con respecto a ocultarme no" – suspira, como si estuviera quitándose un peso extra

"Oye dijiste que en futuro yo era campeón, significa que seré el Campeón de Kalos"

"Bueno más o menos" – suelta con una sonrisa juguetona en su cara – "Es un secreto, así que es mejor no lo sepas"

"Otra pregunta, es que ese Eevee, es tu pokémon inicial" – pregunta otra vez Serena.

"SI, la verdad, tuve que rogarle al profesor Ciprés que me lo diera" – después vuelva a sacar la ball con el pokémon evolución dentro – "Sal, Eevee"

"**Vui Vui**" – contento de estar a fuera, pero Clem al ver al adorable zorrito lo abraza hasta estrujarlo.

"¡QUE MONO, HERMANITO PUEDES ATRAPAR UNO, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!" – el grito se oye por toda la torre, y el pobre se quedaba sin aire

"TÍA CLEM SUELTALE LE ASFICIAS" – tras decirlo Clem suelta al pobre, para reunirse con los dos ratones eléctricos.

"¿Cómo que tuviste que rogarle, para qué te lo diera?" – picándole la curiosidad a todos.

"Bue-no, la noche antes de iniciar mi viaje, mamá me habías dicho que me fuera a dormir temprano. Pero con tantas ganas de poder tener mi propio pokémon que no dormí bien que se diga" – el recuerdo le da tanta vergüenza que esconde su cara – "Para cuando pude despertarme, el profesor ya había entregado todos los iniciales, dejándome a mi sin ninguno."

"Y que paso entonces" – pregunta Serena, pero ya enterado por donde iba el tema Ash continua.

"Entonces, el profesor te dio a Eevee como inicial verdad" – tras eso Grace asiente con algo de pena – "No tienes de que avergonzarte, de hecho yo también lo hice y el profesor Oak, me entrego a Pikachu. Y no me arrepiento de ello, verdad colega."

"¡**Pikachu**!"

"Je, la verdad yo tampoco, Eevee y yo, somos los mejores amigos verdad pequeño"

"**¡Vui Vui!**"

De pronto, suena el teléfono, Lem se dirige para contestar.

"Hola Gimnasio Luminalia"

"Lem, gracias a Arceus aún seguís en Luminalia" – tras ello se abre el canal de video, revelando al profesor pokémon de Kalos – "Dime esta Ash contigo"

"Profesor Ciprés" – se sorprende la llamada del catedrático – "Si está aquí mismo, desea hablar con él" – iba a pasarle el auricular cuando es retenido.

"NO, es mejor hablarlo en persona dile que venga a mi laboratorio, le estaré esperan, dile que es un asunto muy urgente" – finaliza la llamada, dejando una gran duda.

"¿Quién era hermano?"

"Era el profesor Ciprés, dijo que quería hablar con Ash en persona y que era urgente. Esto es extraño." – piensa con lógica, al ver que primero aparece la futura hija de sus amigos y ahora esta llamada.

"En cualquier caso, si era urgente tengo que ir."

"Ash, podemos ir"

"Por supuesto, no veo el problema, tu que dices Grace"

"_Si lo acompaño, tengo más posibilidad de protegerlo._ Claro por supuesto" – tras ello vuelve a colocarse sus gafas de sol – "Ya estoy, Eevee vuelve" – tras ello regresa su pokémon a su ball – "Ahora llamadme Leaf por favor"

"Oye, Grace ¿por qué las gafas y el nombre?" – pregunta la inocente Clem

"Bueno es la costumbre, diría yo, siendo la hija del campeón y la reina, atraigo ciertos individuos no deseados, _incluyendo al trio de burros_"

"Pero eso es en tu tiempo verdad, aquí no pasa nada. Puedes ser tu misma" – el comentario de su futura madre, hace reflexión en ella.

Era siempre lo que ella le decía, se quita las gafas y les brinda a todos una gran sonrisa.

"Cierto, venga el laboratorio nos espera"

Finalizado el comentario, todos ponen rumbo al laboratorio, sin saber que muchas cosas empeorarían.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Eso es todo amigos/as. Bueno si Grace tiene más ventaja que las demás, pero lo mismo tiene Serena con relación a Ash, porque su hija no tenerla XD. (Vale lo siento a los otros fanáticos de otros shipping).**

**Bueno con las gafas de Grace, siempre vemos a las celebridades con ellas o incluso si quieren pasar de incognitos (creen que por tener gafa mágica no los fotografían XD).**

**Dejen Review, onegai y no se olviden de votar por Reshiram o por Zekrom.**


	8. Haruka la Luchadora de Hoenn

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction. Continúa la historia con otro capítulo revelador.**

**Encuesta: 5 – 4 (Reshiram a cabeza)**

**Vuelvo a disculparme si ofendo a aquellos fanáticos de los shippings, en lo personal Ash debió de haberse salido de la serie después de Johto o haber hecho la primera película como querían (o debieron) hacerla. Pero al conocer a las demás chicas y ver sus personalidades y relación con este (y haber leído el anterior fics) me dieron motivos de hacerlo. No es que las odie ni nada, solo tengo que ponerme en distintos puntos de vista.**

**Y calculemos son 1 suegro (Norman), 3 suegras (Caroline, Johanna y Vera), 3 cuñadas (Daisy, Lily y Violet) y 1 cuñado (Max).**

**Bien ahora este capítulo contendrá Advance. Aquellos fanáticos a este shipping aquí les tengo su dosis, pero animo a todos a leerlo, onegai.**

* * *

**Ciudad Petalia – Gimnasio**

El teléfono suena en el gimnasio, Norman estaba atendiendo a un retador en este momento, por ello su mujer Caroline atiende.

"Gimnasio Petalia, Buenas tardes"

"Ca-caroline" – se abre el video mostrando al catedrático de Hoenn alterado.

"Abedul, que te ocurre todo está bien. ¡Le ha pasado algo a Aura!" – al ver el estado de su amigo, pregunta alterada por su bebé.

"Te-teneís que venir a Villa Raíz a-ahora mis-mo" – finaliza la llamada.

Caroline, confusa se dirige al estadio donde su marido e hijo se encontraban.

Mientras tanto, en el campo de batalla vemos a Norman con su Slakoth enfrentándose a un entrenador robusto, calvo y con chaqueta de cuero negra, con el símbolo de un Empoleon en ella, y a su Hitmoncham. Max se encontraba de árbitro oficial, y es el primero en ver como su madre entra alterada.

"Mamá que ocurre"

"Norman, algo le ha pasado a Aura"

Tras oírlo Norman tambalea por un momento, pero su rival aprovecha para hacer un comentario inapropiado.

"Que pasa, se supone que Norman, el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, el llamado 'un hombre con ambiciones', no es más que una nenita. Que a la primera abandona el combate" – ríe tras su propio sarcasmo haciendo que Max se enojara, incluyendo a Caroline, pero Norman no parecía perturbado – "Bueno te daré 2 opciones puedes parar e ir a por tu hijita, pero dándome la 'Medalla Equilibrio' por supuesto. O para que no digan, que eres un cobarde déjate ganar. Ahora que lo pienso, la segunda es la mejor. Hitmoncham 'Puño fuego'"

El brazo derecho del boxeador se prende en llamas y carga contra el oso perezoso, que esperaba oír una orden de su dueño. Él nunca huiría ante un combate y más contra un oponente tan tonto como el que tenía delante.

"Slakoth, usa 'Ventisca'" – el perezoso suelta granizos de su boca, haciendo que el pokémon boxeador perdiera el 'Puño fuego' y congelándolo a la vez.

"PERO COMO…"

"Ahora 'Bola sombra'" – Slakoth genera un bola oscura en sus manos y la suelta hacia el Hitmoncham, cayendo derrotado.

"¡GENIAL, HITMONCHAM PIERDE, EL GANADOR ES EL LÍDER DE GIMNASIO, NORMAN!" – grita de júbilo, al ver como su padre machaco a su contrincante.

"Caroline, que ha pasado con Aura" – ya el líder terminado sus asuntos, su principal preocupación ahora era su hija, pero…

"ESPERA, QUIERO LA REVANCHA AHORA, NO ME VAS A DEJAR COLGADO ASÍ, SAL TY…"

"Slakoth, 'Ventisca' y luego 'Bola Sombra'"

Sin tener que dirigirle la mirada el pokémon sabe que su rival era el hombre que no sabe perder, congelándolo y luego mandarlo a volar por los aires como si fuera miembro del Team Rocket. Pero agüereando el techo con ello.

"Valla, otra llamada al albañil" – comenta gracioso Max, ya era la tercera vez que alguien no aceptaba la derrota y era lanzado por los aires por el líder.

"Caroline, ¿qué paso?" – repite la pregunta.

"No, no lo sé, Abedul llamo y digo que fuéramos a Villa Raíz cuanto antes"

Sin perder tiempo la familia monta en la motocicleta de Norman, y salen hacia su destino.

* * *

**Villa Raíz – Laboratorio Pokémon**

Finalizada la llamada a la familia de su futura ayudante, Abedul regresa a ver el estado de su protegida y encontrar que seguía en el mismo estado.

"Por Arceus, como paso todo este lío" – dice el pobre – "Primero, resulta que la dichosa conferencia era, para el próximo año. Y ahora esto"

"Bueno, puede usted estar tranquilo profesor, cuando mi madre se convierta en su ayudante, esos problemas serán cosas del pasado" – dice feliz Haruka, intentando liberar tensión.

"Dime, es verdad que vienes desde el futuro" –ya calmado el investigador

"Si, es la pura verdad. Dígame profesor ya llego mi papá de Kalos" – pregunta emocionada – "Quiero una batalla contra él, me dijo que cuando volvió de Kalos, su equipo era el más fuerte"

"Re-regreso de Kalos, pero aún no ha empezado la Liga"

"¿QUEEEÉ aún no ha empezado?" – se exalta por primera vez – "Bendito, pokémon súper desarrollado, le especifique, que me enviara, cuando papá volviera a Hoenn. _Espera, a no ser que ese sujeto…_" – se calla, pensando en otra posibilidad y termina suspirando – "Pues no hay de otra, tendremos que ir a Kalos, a por él"

"Tendremos"

"Je je. Usted no profesor, yo y mi mamá"

Se escucha el ruido de una moto afuere del recinto, Abedul se dirige a la entrada.

* * *

De la motocicleta Caroline y Max salen del Sidecar, mientras Norman apagaba la moto.

"Profesor donde está mi…"

"¡Abuelita Caroline!" – desde la entrada del laboratorio la familia Petalburg, ven como una chica parecida a su hija (incluyendo ropa de distinto tono de colores), salía y abrazaba a Caroline – "Me alegra de volverte a ver abuelita"

"¡OYE SUELTA A MI MADRE!" – grita Max alterado, como una desconocida se tomaba tantas libertades.

"¡QUE MONO! ¡TÍO MAX ERES MAS MONO QUE EN LAS FOTOS!" – salta de Caroline para abrazar al pobre niño, que se estaba asustando

"Su-SUELTAME DE…"

"¡MAX ESA BOCA!" – grita Norman, antes de que su hijo soltara alguna que otra palabrota. Haruka suelta a Max y se dirige a Norman

"Yo también me alegra de verte abuelo" – dice con una sonrisa zorruna, tras luego volverse seria – "Lo siento si he causado este alboroto. Soy Haruka y…"

"Es verdad, eres mi hija" – desde la entrada Aura estaba despierta

"Hija/Hermana/Mamá" – exclaman Haruka, Caroline y Max a la vez

Norman al ver todo esto se dirige hacia su viejo amigo

"Puedo saber que está pasando"

"Pues, es largo de contar" – suspira el científico

"Dame el resumen"

* * *

Ya adentro del laboratorio, Abedul, Haruka y Aura, les cuenta todo al resto de la familia Petalburg.

"QUE ERES LA HIJA DE ASH Y MI HERMANA" – Max esta que no se lo creía.

"Hay que emoción, voy a ser abuela" – en cambio su madre se lo tomaba con calma

Mientras Norman, no paraba de mirar a Haruka de forma analítica.

"Y YO QUE LO CREIA UN AMIGO, CUANDO LO PILLE LE…"

"Max, esa boca no me hagas lavártela con jabón" – le advierte su madre – "No has escuchado que Haruka es del futuro, quiere decir, que Ash no le ha hecho nada a Aura"

"Exacto, aunque para poder protegerles tengo que estar con vosotros. Así que prepara la maleta mamá, tenemos que coger un avión a Kalos"

"Espera" – después de su silencio, Norman habla – "Dices que viniste a proteger a Aura y a Ash, de que" – Haruka no contesta, permanece en silencio – "Muy bien, te veo afuera"

* * *

Los dos salen al patio, Norman se sitúa legos de Haruka y saca un pokémon, que ni Ash sabía que poseía, un toro con 3 colas miraba a Haruka de forma intimidante, nada más que un Tauros, el pokémon toro bravo.

Por norma de la liga pokémon, los líderes de gimnasio, tienen que adaptarse al rango de su gimnasio, y norman era de rango 5, pero no significaba que cuando un entrenador, ya ha ganado en un gimnasio, no significa que dejen de luchar, el retador puede pedir otro combate, y si tiene el nivel suficiente, el líder puede usar todo su arsenal.

"Espera papá, no iras ha…" – Aura se asusta al ver la intención de su padre, sabía que Haruka era una gran entrenadora (y más al saber que tiene genes de su padre y abuelo), pero cuando Norman se tornaba serio, nadie podía interferir.

"Si no me derrotas, no puedo confiarte su seguridad"

"Muy bien, no tengo problemas, después de todo la mitad de mis habilidades, me las enseñaste tu" – Haruka decidida saca su Riolu, sorprendiendo a Max por el parecido con Lucario.

Tauros y Riolu se miraban fijamente, igualmente estaban sus entrenadores, todos los presentes sentían la gran tensión que se había formado. Hasta que Haruka hace el primer movimiento.

"Riolu 'Esfera aural'"

"'Protección'"

La esfera de energía es detenida, por la pantalla.

"'Llamarada'" – desde la boca del toro, escupe un kanji de fuego hacia el zorro.

"Riolu 'contraataque'" – como ocurrió contra los Poochyena, se envuelve con un aura naranja recibiendo de lleno las llamas, que son en parte regresadas al toro, pero causándole cierto daño.

"Bien ahora usa 'Doble equipo'" – Riolu se multiplica en un total de 10 copias, teniendo rodeado al Tauros de su abuelo – "Ahora 'Esfera aural' una vez más" – las copias cargan la esfera y la lanza contra el toro, causando una gran explosión.

Desde la entrada el profesor y el resto de la familia, miraban como la lucha se llevaba a cabo, los hermanos estaban asombrados, de cómo su futura hija/sobrina manejaba la situación ante su padre, era como si Ash estuviera presente en la batalla; en cambio el catedrático como la mujer y futura abuela, sabían que el mayor solo hacia esta demostración con un motivo oculto.

"Bueno, tal parece que…Riolu salta" – Haruka grita asía su amigo pero ya es demasiado tarde.

El suelo empieza a temblar causándole daño y haciendo que las copias falsas de Riolu desaparecieran. Desde el centro de la nube de humo el Tauros de Norman estaba ileso.

"_Uso 'Protección' otra vez. Ahora ha hecho 'Terremoto'"_ – era la conclusión que saco al mirar la posición de su adversario. De pronto vio como desde sus ojos brillaron por un milisegundo – "_O no es 'Derribo'_. Riolu 'Contraataque' una vez más"

Como había predicho el toro cargo contra el pequeño, el cual intento volver a usar su ataque, pero ante la habilidad de su rival (intimidación) se había quedado petrificado. Haruka al verlo corre para interponerse entre su amigo y el toro

"¡Tauros detente!" – a escasos centímetros de Haruka, que se había agachado para proteger a Riolu, Tauros detiene su ataque – "Ya he visto lo que quería ver, Tauros regresa" – Norman vuelve a meter al toro en la pokeball y se dirige hacia su nieta – "Has luchado bien, veo que tienes mucho de tu padre y de mí" – le ofrece su mano, al ver la reacción de Norman todos respiran con calma.

* * *

De regreso al laboratorio, Haruka, intentaba converse a su madre que llamara a su padre.

"Vamos mamá, sé que esta no era el reencuentro esperado, pero estoy seguro de que papá se pondrá contento en cuanto te vea" – dice feliz la chica, como si la derrota sufrida no era obstáculo para su humor

"Bubuueno aún estoy, algo conmocionada de que Ash y yo estemos, quiero decir estaremos casados. Pero según el último e-mail que me mando el iría a Kalos para participar en la Liga. Además, no posee ningún sistema moderno para que le llamemos. _Sabía que tenía que regalarle un Videmisor o un Pokegear para su cumpleaños, no el dichoso Buscapelea, que al cabo de un día lo destrozo Pikachu._" – suspira Aura al creer que no encontraría a Ash.

"Oigan y si llamamos al profesor pokémon de Kalos, lo más probable es que ya conozca a Ash y sepa cómo contactar con él" – sugiere el muchacho.

"Si buena idea tío Max" – el muchacho se llena de orgullo al oír eso – "Se nota que eres muy listo, aunque no tengas novia aún" – lo último desinfla sus ánimos, pero el comentario hace que a Aura se le escape una risa.

"Lamentablemente, no tengo el teléfono del profesor Ciprés, pero lo más probable es que Oak lo sepa" – contesta Abedul, para luego marcar el número del famoso científico.

"Hola, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak" – contesta el viejo investigador.

"Oak, soy yo Abedul. Te sonara extraña la pregunta pero ¿Cuál es el número del profesor Ciprés en Kalos?" – pregunta su colega

"Ahora no Abedul, tengo aquí un problema muy gordo. La verdad este Ash, me causa siempre dolores de cabeza" – susurra para sí mismo, pero alto para que todos lo oyeran.

"OIGA" – salta Haruka quitándole el auricular al profesor – "SE QUE MI PAPÁ ES ALGO DISTRAIDO, PERO NO LE DA DERECHO A METERSE CON ÉL"

"E-espera que, papá" – tras recomponerse del grito y oír las palabras claves, empieza a procesar su cerebro – "Abedul que está pasando haya y porque Aura a dicho papá a Ash"

Tras recuperar el teléfono proceden a responder la pregunta.

"Oak, ella era Haruka y te lo creas o no es la futura hija de Ash y Aura" – trata de hablar con clama mientras que Haruka intenta quitarle el auricular

"POR ARCEUS, otra más"

"Otra más" – pregunta todos los presentes, al no entender el comentario.

"Escuchadme, seré yo quien contacte con Ash, vosotros tenéis que venir a Kanto" – dice tras intentar tranquilizarse

"Espere profesor que significa lo que acaba de decir" – Aura intenta saber que problema ocurria

"Ahora no Aura, venid a Kanto y todo se resolverá, espero…" – y finaliza la llamada.

Todos quedan con la interrogación, hasta que la futura abuela rompe el hielo.

"Haruka querida, es que tienes hermanos u hermanas" – pregunta por si acaso, otro miembro familiar apareció en Kanto.

"No, soy hija única, siempre quise tener hermanos menores." – se gira hacia su madre – "Pero por vuestro trabajo, les es imposible"

"Pero y ahora que haremos" – pregunta el más pequeño

"Aura, tú y Haruka, iréis a Kanto como el profesor digo" – habla Norman con toda calma – "Solo así resolveréis todas las preguntas"

"Si tienes razón abuelo" – decidida no lo piensa dos veces – "_Además si se rencuentran ahora, podrá surgir la chispa más rápido_"

"E-esperad yo también voy, no voy a dejar que Ash 'lo haga' con mi hermana antes de tiempo" – el comentario hace enfurecer a su hermana, la cual le da el golpe de su vida.

"COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESA PALABROTA, A QUIEN SALISTE DEGENERADO"

"Por ello el tío Max, nunca tendrá novia"

* * *

Finalizada todas las discusiones, Aura, Haruka y Max, ponen rumbo a Ciudad Portual, para coger el ferri a Ciudad Carmín – Kanto. Debido a sus labores como líder de gimnasio Norman, se quedaba junto con su mujer, deseándoles buena suerte.

Sin que nadie supiera, un Swablu había visto todo lo sucedido en la villa y desde una distancia segura, vigilaba a nuestros viajeros.

**Continuara…  
**

* * *

**Bueno, que os pareció. Las cosas se complican poco a poco, de verdad el pobre del profesor Oak, le daré un infarto. Bueno leyendo fics dicen que los apellidos de Misty es Waterflower y el de May/Aura es Petalburg, así que los pondré, junto con los apellidos para Dawn/Maya será Berlitz (el de su homóloga en el manga) y el de Serena Gābena (también el de su homóloga).**

**Solo en el manga vemos la relación de amistad entre el profesor Abedul y Norman. Por ello Haruka está inspirada (casi al 100%) en Shappire.**

**Y con respecto a como Norman tiene un Tauros, bueno Norman lo tiene cuando lo enfrentas para la revancha en la edición Esmeralda.**

**Iba a ser Poke, pero por bloqueo mental y por inspiración, termino siendo Advance (Sorry my Friends). Ahora por inicio de la temporada de exámenes, el fics no se actualizara al ritmo que tenía (OJO: NO SIGNIFICA ABANDONO).**

**Dejen reviews y buena suerte a todos/as y no olvidéis de votar.**


	9. Hikari la Doncella de Sinnoh

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction. Como diría mi viejo amigo Arnold – "¡I AM BACK!" (de momento XD)**

**Bueno ya me han dicho, que en que shipping terminara la historia, como dije en el primer capi, serán todos los nombrados. Así que no se asusten, a parte, que como, sabrán será una gran parodia cuando Ash se entere de que tiene 4 hijas, una por acompañante. Además revelaría la trama y la historia quedaría en nada.**

**No creare más hijas, así que aquellos que esperan:**

**Negai**

**Kiss (Ash–Melody)**

**Ability (Ash–Anabel/Destra)**

**Firered (Ash–Zoey/Zoe)**

**Morpheus (Ash–Angie)**

**PokéSilver (Ash–Lyra/Lira)**

**Imagination (Ash–Bianca/Bel)**

**E incluso Alto (Ash–Latias), puede que ponga los sucesos de la 5ª película (por eso Latias esta con Ash. HAY NO SPOILER XD), pero nada.**

**Bueno aquí viene un capitulo para amantes del Pearl, lo siento aquellos que dejo Poké al final, pero he decidido hacer un giro de los acontecimientos. Pero descuiden el suyo tendrá sorpresa (para alguien de la historia).**

* * *

Johanna, nunca había sentido tantas emociones en su vida, susto (por la explosión), duda, alegría y ahora preocupación al ver como su hija se había desmayado y lo que le esperaba.

Dejando a los pokémon de su hija en el patio, salvo Piplup, Buneary, Glameow y el Pichu de su ahora nieta, dejan a la inconsciente coordinadora en el sofá de la sala de estar.

"Creo, creo que fue mucho la emoción no" – habla Hikari intentando romper hielo con su abuela – "_Bueno según papá, ella se desmayó cuando le propuso matrimonio_"

"Bueno" – Johanna examina a Hikari, viendo el parecido – "Dices que vienes del futuro, como puedo creer eso"

"_Touche, es verdad como demostrarlo, espera_ ya se" – busca rápidamente en su bolso volviendo a sacar la cinta – "Esta es la Cinta Aromaflor, es la primera cinta que mi mamá gano. De hecho fue su segundo concurso, contra Ken, _el bicho raro, como me cae gordo_."

Johanna, verifica que la cinta era la misma que su hija le mostro, cuando gano su primer concurso oficial, hace casi 2 años.

"Te la regalo como amuleto verdad" – Hikari asiente – "Bueno, ya no tengo dudas. Dime Hikari, te gustaría ayudarme a preparar té. _Creo que Maya y yo lo necesitaremos._"

"Claro, si abuelita" – sonríe emocionada, al ver que se lo tomo, como esperaba. Pero antes de irse, se voltea a los pokémon – "Pichu, voy a volver a irme. Podrías dejar al menos de electrificar las cosas" – el pequeño se rasca la cabeza al ver como su dueña lo conoce muy bien.

* * *

Mientras abuela y nieta, disfrutaban de su compañía la una de la otra, Pichu intentaba ver cómo podía despertar a la futura madre de su dueña, era consciente de que si le daba un 'Impactrueno' se despertaría de mal humor, más su cabello quedaría como el apodo que más odiaba la chica (Dee Dee).

"**Piplup**" – bingo, si molestaba al pingüino busca-pelea, lo más seguro es que despertaría a Maya

Así que se acercar en silencio hacia la colita de Piplup y le da el típico saludo eléctrico de su especie, a siendo que el pingüino recibiera la descarga.

"**PIPLUD**" – el pingüino medio carbonizado, por segunda vez, busca al responsable.

Encontrando a Pichu que se había subido encima de Maya, en el sofá. Sin pensar en las consecuencias lanza 'Hidrobomba', pero Pichu esquiva el ataque, más no la bella durmiente.

"Puak, cooaf, coaf. ¡P-I-P-L-U-P!" – habían desatado la bestia llamada Maya – "¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO, QUE NO ME HECHES AGUA CUANDO DUERMO!" – el pingüino aterrado no sabe qué hacer, mientras que Pichu en una esquina se reía – "Bueno, de todos modos gracias por despertarme" – cambia de humor, demasiado rápido – "Menudo sueño, primero una desconocida me dice, que es mi mejor fan y luego que es mi hija y que estoy casada con Ash" – lo último se sonroja un poco – "Pe-ero, como dije es un sueño"

"Yo creo que no Maya" – se voltea y ve como su madre y Hikari, venían de la cocina con una bandeja, con té.

"Buenas tardes, mami" – saluda la menor.

"HAY NO FASTIDIES" – grita Maya, al ver que no era un sueño.

* * *

Ya tranquilizada, tomándose el té de un sorbo. Maya trata de digerir, la gran noticia.

"En-entonces, voy a casarme con Ash" – es lo único que suelta – "Pero. AUN NO QUIERO CASARME" – Piplup, Buneary y Glameow caen al suelo

"Tranquila, mamá no será mañana, sino dentro de unos años, después de que paséis de novios una larga temporada" – contesta su hija, intentando calmar a la futura señora de Ketchum

"**Pi-Pichu Pichu**" – y su pokémon

"Oye Hikari, entonces ese Pichu, no será"

"Sí, es la cría del Pikachu de papá y tu Buneary" – al enterarse que era su cría y confirmarla por el pequeño, ahora es Buneary la desmayada, con una sonrisa en su cara

"Hay va, creo que también lo tomo muy bien"

"**Piplup**"

Es lo que comentan entrenadora y colega de la coneja, Maya busca la pokeball de la coneja para meterla dentro.

"Creo, que será mejor que descanse. Ahora entiendo porque sabe 'Placaje eléctrico', se nota que este pequeño es hijo de su padre"

"**Pi-pichu**" – dice el pequeño, al sentir las caricias de Maya.

"Si, pero en lo personal, desearía que fuera más a su madre" – el comentario, hace que Pichu la mire con malos ojos – "Mira que fue difícil convérsele, con respecto a los concursos" – a Pichu se le empezaba a brillar sus cachetes – "Cada dos por tres se la pasa peleando con todos. Y…"

"**PIICHUUUUU**" – Harto, Pichu usa 'Impactrueno' de bajo calibre a su dueña, pero electrificando el pelo de Hikari, dejándola como le pasa a Maya

"NO OTRA VEZ. P-I-C-H-U, VUELVE AQUÍ" – empieza a corretear por todo la casa, jugando al gato y al ratón con el culpable – "CUANDO TE PILLE, VERAS DE LO QUE VALE UN PEINE"

Johanna, Glameow, Maya y Piplup ajenos a la persecución, vieron otro motivo de confirmación de que Hikari era hija de Maya y Ash. Primero, el trato de Hikari y Pichu, era idéntico al de Ash y Pikachu; segundo, Hikari tenía el mismo problema que Maya al ser electrificadas con Pokémon tipo eléctricos, la chica era la digna sucesora del peinado Dee Dee.

"Se nota que es tu hija, cariño"

"Si tienes razón"

"**Piplup**"

"**Glameow**"

* * *

Ya calmados los animos, y el pelo de Hikari devuelta a la normalidad (gracias a Johanna), la conversación continua sin haber ocurrido la escena anterior.

"Y bien, ya llego papá a Pueblo Arena" – empieza Hikari con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"En Pueblo Arena, pero ni siquiera está en Shinnoh" – contesta Maya extrañada.

"¿Cómo no ha vuelto de Kalos?" – pregunta, para ver como su madre negaba con la cabeza – "Pero, pero le pedí a Dialga que me llevara justo cuando el volvía."

"¿Por qué Ash quería volver a Shinnoh?" – ahora la pregunta la hace la futura abuela

"Bueno, después del desastroso final que tuvo o tendrá en la Liga Kalos, papá volvió para inaugurar el nuevo Frente Batalla"

"¿Frente de Batalla?, no estaba en Kanto" – Maya aún no comprende

"Cierto, pero el presidente de la asociación pokémon y el dueño del frente decidieron hacer uno nuevo en Shinnoh y Jhoto, y trasladando el de Kanto a Hoenn" – explica la niña, los acontecimientos futuros.

"Un momento, si es verdad que vienes del futuro, revelar esto no cambiaría la historia" – Johanna da en el clavo, pero no altera a su nieta

"Bueno, sí pero esto ocurrirá, si o si, pero digamos acontecimientos importantes, por ejemplo mi nacimiento. Eso sí que no puedo contarles" – Hikari muestra sus cartas a las dos mujeres.

"Entonces, no vas a decirme el ¿por qué estás aquí?"

"Bueno, solo diré que he venido a protegerte, junto con papá" – decidida se levanta del sofá – "Así que, no hay más que hablar"

"¿Qué-qué quieres decir?" – tartamudea la coordinadora, sospechando lo que dirá su hija.

"Que nos vamos a Kalos, lo más seguro que cuando le diga quién soy seguro se desmaya" – sonríe, sin importancia.

"Espera, no crees que es mejor decirle" – da su opinión la mayor – "Lo más seguro es que este teniendo batallas en los gimnasios"

"Cierto, además no podemos ir a Kalos, así como así" – continua la (futura) madre de Hikari – "Tengo que hacer maleta, coger suvenires, y…"

"Estar presentable para papá" – termina su hija para luego terminar sonrojada.

"No-no es eso, además como voy a llamarle si no posee nada para que pueda comunicarse. _Debí de haber aceptado la oferta del 2x1, cuando compre el Videomisor en Teselia, peroes que me daba malas vibraciones ese vendedor_" – mira su muñeca, hasta que se le ocurre una idea – "Lo tengo, Ash me dijo que si ocurría algo, llamara al profesor Oak, me dio su número la última vez que lo vi."

"Vas a llamar al tío Gary"

"Tío Gary, no llamara a su abuelo. Es que conoces a Gary"

"Si, en mi época el viejo profesor Oak, decidió retirarse de la investigación y hacer una serie de libros de poesía pokémon, por supuesto su nieto, tomo su lugar como el nuevo profesor pokémon de Kanto" – comenta emocionada

"Un momento, ahora que caigo, no dijiste que Ash sería un profesor pokémon. ¿Cómo ocurrió? – pregunta Maya emocionada, al querer saber el gran cambio de su futuro marido, con respecto a las batallas.

"Es un secreto" – saca la lengua para luego reírse – "La verdad, quiero decírselo cuando lo vea. Lo más seguro es que se emociona"

Al ver que la chica no dará su brazo a torcer, Maya se dirige teléfono de su casa y marcar el número del profesor, abriéndose la video-llamada

"Hola, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak" – contesta un chico, castaño con camisa verde y una banda naranja en su cabeza

"Eh, buenas tardes está el profesor Oak" – pregunta Maya, al no conocer al muchacho

"El profesor Oak, salió por un asunto urgente. Si quiere puede dejarle el recado"

"Bueno, no hace falta si pudieras ayudarme. Veras mi llamo Maya, soy amiga de Ash, le acompañe cuando estuvo en Shinnoh hace años, sabrías como puedo contactar con él" – Maya intenta saber si el chico sabría algo de Ash.

"Conoces a Ash. Yo soy Tracey, conocí a Ash cuando estuvo por las Islas Naranja" – contesta el observador, recordando su aventura con él protagonista – "Sé que ahora mismo está en Kalos. Pero, dudo que puedas comunicarte con el ahora mismo."

"¿Por qué?" – pregunta Maya extrañada

"Veras, al parecer su futura hija viajo desde el futuro, para…" – comenta, el ayudante del profesor

"En verdad, guau el viejo profesor Oak, sí que lo sabe todo. ¿Cómo supo que ya estaba aquí?" – Hikari se mete en la conversación

"Que, espera y tu ¿Quién eres tú?" – se exalta al ver bien a madre e hija

"Pues soy Hikari Ketchum y como tu dijiste soy la hija de Ash Ketchum, y mi madre es ella Maya Berlitz, claro de momento dentro de poco será Maya Ketchum" – ríe al ver el sonrojo de su madre

"Hikari, ya dije que soy joven para casarme"

"Espera, pero esto es imposible" – Tracey entra el shock sobre la información – "Pero se supone que Misty…"

"¿Quién es Misty?" – pregunta Hikari al no entender la reacción del observador

"Escuchadme, creo que lo mejor es que vengáis a Kanto"

"A Kanto, pero nunca he estado allí" – dice Maya al desconocer la región

"Escuchen, tomen el ferri a Kanto, las dejara en Ciudad Carmín, yo estaría ahí y las llevare a Pueblo Paleta"

"De verdad, ya quiero ver a mi abuelita Delia, siempre prepara una tarta cada vez que la visito" – se aprecian estrellas en los ojos de Hikari y Pichu.

"Bu-bueno, lo más seguro que la señora Ketchum, preparara un gran banquete, bueno he-e de irme, fue un placer conocerte Maya, espero vernos pronto" – Tracey cuelga la llamada.

"Bueno mamá que esperamos, vamos derechito a Ciudad Canal" – emocionada Hikari intenta partir ya.

"Pero, espera aún no he hecho la maleta"

"Aquí lo tengo todo listo" – Johanna, salva el día con la misma mochila que Maya empezó su viaje – "Lo más seguro, es que tengas todo en tu bolso" – se lo comenta a su nieta

"Espera mamá, es que no vas a ir" – pregunta Maya algo triste

"Aunque me encantaría acompañarles, sabes que tengo que dar clase a los futuros coordinadores" – le da un beso en la frente a ambas – "Buen viaje pequeñas"

* * *

Ya listas ambas chicas parten a Ciudad Canal, sin ningún contra tiempo. Más en el fondo Hikari presentía que ese chico Tracey ocultaba algo. Algo que no le iba a gustar.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno otro capítulo servido, otro descansito para mí.**

**Bueno, me pareció graciosa la escena de Pichu y Piplup, si queréis verla mirad la película Arceus, ahí la tenéis. Bueno, era obvio que Pichu era la cría de estos dos, pero con tantas insinuaciones, el ratón al final cae derrotado no, XD.**

**No sé por qué, pero cada vez que escribo sobre el Pearl, el capi me resulta corto. (Sumimase T.T everyone).**

**Bueno os recuerdo también que estoy en exámenes este capítulo ya lo tenía empezado así que decidí terminarlo en horas libres XD.**

_**La Encuesta, veo que se ha parado 5 – 4. A favor de Reshiram, si para las próximas actualizaciones, no recibo más votos, finalizare la votación.**_

**Dejen sus reviews y no se olviden de votar, si aún no lo han hecho (Reshiram o Zekrom, uno de los dos).**


	10. Kasumi la Heredera de Kanto

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, la continuación de la historia ahora si la versión Poké.**

**Ahora, tendrá sorpresa el capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado, animo a todos (incluyendo los no amantes del Poké) a leerlo, tendrá correlación. **

**Veo que aún no se olvidan de la encuesta y me alegra, desgraciadamente Dknight27 y diego4560. No es posible votar por segunda vez. Animo a aquellos que siguen, o lean el fics que se animen y voten, si conocéis a alguien que deje su voto como anónimo (pero con seudónimo).**

**Mirad que ahora mismo tengo empate y no quiero jugármelo a cara o cruz.**

* * *

Después de conocer la verdad sobre Kasumi y el desmayo de la futura señora de Ketchum.

Llevan a la pobre Misty a su cuarto, dejándola soñar con su amado, Daisy decidió hacerle las mil y un preguntas a su (ahora) sobrina.

"Bien y ¿Qué es lo que más odia Misty?"

"Odia las zanahorias, los pimientos y los pokémon tipo bicho._ Cosa que también herede los odio_" – siente escalofríos al pensar solo en bichos.

"Ok, ¿Cómo se llaman nuestros Luvdisc?"

"Son Caserin y Luverin. Caserin, es el macho y es de mamá y Luverin es la hembra y es la tuya"

"¿Cómo quedo Ash en la Liga Kanto, Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia?" – la primera región hace dudar a la pequeña y le pregunta.

"La primera o la segunda vez en la liga Kanto"

"¿Segunda vez?"

"Entonces primera. En el orden que dijiste, mi papá quedo entre los 16 mejores en Kanto, entre los 8 mejores en Johto y Hoenn, entre los 4 mejores en Sinnoh y entre los 8 mejores, _otra vez_ en Teselia.

"Bien vale ahora la siguiente es la más difícil, ¿cómo se llama nuestro tío, en cuyo caso sería tu tío abuelo?"

"No, tengo tío abuelo. Mi única familia son mis padres, mi abuela Delia, tía Lily, tía Violet y tú tía Daisy"

"Vale, ¿Cómo molestábamos a Misty cuando era pequeña?

"No le dejabais jugar con muñecas y siempre la llamaban feíta. En lo personal odio que la llaméis así. Ella es la más hermosa de vosotros"

"Retira lo que has dicho niñita" – pierde los nervios la Waterflower

"No lo haré" – le saca la lengua – "Y no me llames niñita"

"Aja, así que ese es el apodo que te dimos nosotras he" – sonríe con malicia al tocarle la fibra

"POR-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. E-ES SOLO QUE NO ME GUSTA QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ – contesta enfadada – "_De verdad tía Daisy, es una plaga. Apenas me ve y ya sabe mi dichoso apodo._"

"Sí que lo es, mira que pones la misma expresión que ella, cuando se enoja"

"TÍA DAISY ERES UNA CRIA"

"Yo, TÚ ERES LA QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO"

"NO ESTOY GRITANDO"

"DEJAIS DE GRITAR LA DOS" – desde la entrada de su cuarto Misty aparece molesta.

"Lo-lo siento mamá, es que tía Daisy me obligo" – dice con miedo la niña, señalando a la mayor, y su estómago vuelve a gruñir por la falta de alimento.

* * *

Después de que el trio de mujeres desayunara, y ver como Kasumi prácticamente devoraba lo que tragaba, y retornar a la ronda de las mismas preguntas (esta vez por parte de Misty), ambas hermanas llegan a la conclusión de que la niña decía la verdad.

"Bueno, ya me creéis, me aburro de contestar las mismas preguntas" – suelta la niña cansada y harta de la comida.

"Está claro que eres hija de tu padre. Ambos coméis como Snorlax" – comenta con algo de sarcasmo la líder

"Oye, no me culpes, después de que tomaras ese curso de cocina, siempre cocinas delicioso"

"Espera que en el futuro sabré cocinar" – responde emocionada la sirena

"Bueno si, después de que fuera al médico por intoxicación" – le baja los ánimos a su madre – "Oye mamá, ya llego papá a Pueblo Paleta"

"A Pueblo Paleta" – pregunta

"Si, le pedí a Celebi, que me dejara cuando vuelve de Kalos"

"Pero Kasumi, según la asociación la Liga aún no ha empezado" – esta vez responde su tía

"Pero, ¿cómo se supone que les proteja si están separados?"

"¿Protegernos de que? Kasumi, es que nos pasara algo a Ash y a mí en el futuro" – la menor no responde – "Señorita" – pero aun mostrando, un poco, de su nueva (y ahora) fase Gyarados maternal, la niña sigue callado – "Bueno, se nota que eres nuestra hija"

"Una obstinada niñita" – se mete Daisy haciendo rabiar a su (futura) sobrina – "Bueno Mist, solo te queda una opción llarma a Ash y decirle la gran noticia"

El comentario hace sonrojar a la menor de las Waterflower.

"Daisy, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso? ¿Qué quieres que le diga?"

"Pues yo no sé, él es o será tu esposo. Así que descúbrelo tú"

"Y el gimnasio"

"Por Arceus Misty, faltan años para que vuelva empezar la Liga Kanto. Además que tienes vacaciones acumuladas, y es hora de gastarlas." – contesta despreocupada – "Además, creo deberías llamar al profesor Oak o a la señora Ketchum"

"Al profesor Oak o a la señora Delia. ¿Por qué?"

"Papá no tiene un Pokegear aún mamá" – interviene su hija – "El profesor Oak, sabrá cómo encontrar a papá en Kalos o puedes llamar a la abuela."

"Se nota que conoces a tus padre no Kasumi" – le giñe el ojo

"Bueno si quiero ser la próxima líder del Gimnasio Celeste, tengo que saber muchas cosas no"

* * *

Ya perdida la batalla, Misty se dirige al teléfono, pero se preguntaba a quién llamar.

"_Si llamo a la señora Ketchum, lo más seguro es que se desmaya. Pero al llamar al profesor Oak, implicaría que más gente supiera de la existencia de Kasumi_" – tras deliberar marca el número.

"Hola Laboratorio del profesor Oak" – aparece en pantalla el investigador, a su lado se encontraba un chico que ella conocía, el que le había regalado a Azurril cuando era solo un huevo y el tercer acompañante por las Islas Naranja.

"Hola profesor al habla Misty"

"Hola Misty. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?" – contesta al ver una cara conocida el catedrático.

"S-sa-sabe ¿cómo puedo localizar a Ash en Kalos?" – dice Misty alterada

"A Ash, ¿Por qué la pregunta Misty?" – pregunta el isleño al lado de su mentor

"Veras Tracey…"

"Por Arceus mamá, ya diles" – habla una personita al lado de ella

"¿Qué ocurre Misty? y ¿Por qué esa niña te llamo mamá?" – contesta desconociendo la situación

"Profesor, recuerda cuando Ash, Brock y yo encontramos un Celebi, cuando estuvimos de viaje por Johto"

"Si lo recuerdo, pero a ¿Qué viene eso?"

"Pues…" – se sonroja

"Haber ya termino mami. Hola profesor soy Kasumi Ketchum, hija de Ash y Misty y vengo del futuro" – contesta la niña tras ver que su madre intentaba buscarle la quinta pata al Persian.

"COOMMOO" – el grito se escucha por todo el rancho – "Misty, es eso cierto"

"Pues, es la verdad" – dice tímida la peli-naranja

"Bueno, pues creo que lo mejor será que vengas a Pueblo Paleta y descubramos la verdad de Kasumi, no"

"Pero ¿qué pasara con Ash?" – habla Misty preocupada por su amigo (futuro esposo) – "Ese chico, de seguro, no lleva nada para comunicarse, ni siquiera un Pokegear. ¿Cómo lo localizamos en medio Kalos?"

"Descuida Misty, el Profesor Ciprés llamo en estos días, dijo que Ash estaría en Ciudad Luminalia, donde el profesor tiene su laboratorio" – habla el chico intentando calmar a su amiga

"Cierto Tracey, esto es lo que haremos, yo hablare con Delia y con Ciprés, _en ese orden creo, espero,_ mientras que vosotros vendréis aquí."

"Descuide profesor, ahora mismo partimos para haya" – contesta Kasumi feliz – "Además quiero ver a mi abuela"

"Delia, si bueno creo que iré a decirle la situación, para que se lo tome con calma"

"Se lo agradezco profesor, mire que cuando se lo dije a mi mamá se desmayó"

"Kasumi" – fase Gyarados activada – "Eso no era necesario"

"Lo siento" – llora la niña, al ver el enfado de su madre.

Con ello Misty cierra la transmisión.

"Bueno feíta. Yo llamare a la Liga para que te tomes tus vacaciones. Aunque espero que no sean larga" – ríe Daisy – "Mira que no queremos que tengas a Kasumi antes del matrimonio"

"Tía/Daisy, eres una molestia" – contestan madre e hija, tras luego mirarse la una a la otra y reírse.

Ambas salen de Ciudad Celeste, tomando las rutas alternas, para no adentrarse en el Monte Moon y evitar si o si el Bosque Verde.

Desconociendo que alguien o algo desde una cueva, cercana a la ciudad, las miraba partir para luego volver a adentrar dentro de la oscuridad.

* * *

**Laboratorio Pokémon – Pueblo Paleta**

Esta escena, ocurría antes, de que nuestra líder de gimnasio decidiera marcar el número del profesor.

"Y ya está aquí, gracias por enviárnoslo Oficial Jenny" – habla el aclamado profesor, habiendo recibido el pokémon, desde el traslador.

"No hay de que profesor" – responde una de las agentes de la ley – "Por favor, dele las gracias de mi parte, por habérnoslo prestado."

"Se lo diré, de seguro se alegrara de volverle a ver"

Tras ello, corta la transmisión, dándole el pokémon en su ball a su ayudante

"Con este son dos. De verdad a Ash le gustara tenerlos de vuelta."

"Yo también Tracey. Y más al ver cómo han mejorado, aunque la verdad desconocía que tuviera un Primeape" – el teléfono suena de nuevo – "Bueno y ahora ¿quién podrá ser?" – vuelve a ponerse al teléfono – "Hola Laboratorio del profesor Oak"

* * *

Después de que finalizara la línea el profesor y ayudante se quedan en shock

"Valla, menuda historia no profesor"

"Cierto Tracey, hay que ver cuando se trata de Ash me siento más viejo"

"No diga eso señor"

"Bueno he de ir a darle la noticia a Delia. Podrías cuidar del laboratorio" – habla el hombre mayor preparándose para salir.

"Descuide profesor, lo haré"

El investigador recorre el camino del pueblo al hogar Ketchum en su bicicleta. En la entrada se encontraba un hermoso jardín, y un payaso con bata, barriendo la entrada.

"Buenos días Mr. Mime" – saluda al único pokémon de su amiga

"**Mime, Mime, Mister Mime**" – le responde feliz el pokemon barrera, al ver un rostro conocido

"¿Está Delia en casa?" – el payaso niega con la cabeza – "Entiendo se fue a ser la compra" – asiente el payaso – "Podrías decirle que pase por aquí y dile que me visite lo antes posible" – contesta con una expresión que hace que Mr. Mime ladeé su cabeza.

Tras regresar el profesor a su laboratorio, encuentra a su ayudante en estado de pánico enfrente del teléfono.

"Tracey, ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué estás en ese estado?"

"Te-tenemos problemas profesor"

"¿Qué ha pasado? Los Tauros de Ash han vuelto a romper la valla, el Team Rocket ha vuelto a molestarnos" – pregunta los típicos problemas que tiene

"No profesor he encontrado, otra hija de Ash"

"Ha con que era eso" – dice despreocupado – "Yo creía que… COOOOOMMMMMOOOO" – al final se altera.

* * *

Tracey le explica que había recibido una llamada desde Sinnoh. Maya, la chica quien acompaño a nuestro protagonista en dicha región, la llamo diciendo que ella y Ash tendrían una hija llamada Hikari, y que la chica viene del futuro como Kasumi.

"Pero, esto es de locos, Ash tiene 2 hijas y más de distinta mujer, Tracey, les dijiste algo sobre Misty y Kasumi"

"Bueno creo que se me escapo el nombre de Misty, pero no he mencionado a Kasumi"

"Arceus, dame paciencia" – el telefono vuelve a sonar por quinta vez – "Y ahora que… Hola, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak" – por la línea ve a su colega de Hoenn…

* * *

Tras haber colgado y ver que ahora eran 3.

"Ahora sí que esto es serio"

"Tracey, pásame la agenda rápido" – su ayudante le entrega el libro y encuentra el número que estaba buscando, y marca para hacer conexión con Kalos

"Laboratorio del Profesor Ciprés" – contesta una joven pelinegra con gafas, se trataba de Sophie la ayudante de su colega.

"Buenos días, soy el profesor Samuel Oak de Kanto, quisiera hablar con el profesor Ciprés" – intenta calmarse el científico, para poder hablar con el más joven de los profesores pokémon.

"Profesor Oak, un momento espere" – la mujer sale del encaje, para luego un hombre con el pelo despeinado y una barba de días, toma su lugar

"Oak, viejo Zorua. A que debo tu llamada. No será por los pokémon iniciales que te quite la última vez, no" – saca a relucir un tema, que ahora no era importante

"Ese tema puede esperar Ciprés, dime esta Ash ahora mismo en tu laboratorio"

"Tu pupilo Ash. Bueno creo que debe estar en el gimnasio o está recorriendo la ciudad, al fin y al cabo esta es la ciudad más grande del mundo"

"Necesito que lo localices y luego me llames, es urgente"

"Oye Oak, que te pasa, relájate, mira que Serbal, Encina y yo te hemos dicho que te tranquilices. No queremos…" – la broma es cortada.

"CIPRÉS DEJA DE SER UN CRIO POR UNAS HORAS Y BUSCARLE, ES SOBRE SUS HIJAS" – se le escapa un dato que no quería contar

"Hi-hijas, haber Oak que pasa" – el científico más viejo, comenta lo ocurrido al más joven – "Por todos los legendarios, ahora mismo lo busco Oak, Ciprés fuera." – cierra la llamada

"Oiga profesor si Kasumi, Haruka y Hikari son hijas de las acompañantes de Ash, no cree usted que la chica que acompaño a Ash por Teselia, tendrán la cuarta" – el comentario pone pálido al mayor

"Tracey, por favor tráeme una aspirina" – se desploma en su asiento – "Espero que no y que esta vez Ash no tenga compañeras en este viaje"

Lo que no sabía el profesor pokémon, es que ya existía la cuarta hija del azabache, pero esta no era de Iris.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Otro capítulo terminado.**

**Vale sé que la liga Kanto es llamada por todos Liga Indigo (o Añil), pero me es más fácil decir solo el nombre de la región, y creo que nadie se pierde no.**

**El pobre profesor, creo que lo jubilare más rápido no. Espero que les haya gustado la sorpresa, en un principio quise poner a Delia, pero creo que será mejor cuando sus nietas lleguen a Paleta y empiece el caos.**

**Ahora la Oficial Jenny (para inglés y latino) es Agente Mara (en España), sé que use los nombres en España para la historia (no es que los valla a cambiar de la noche a la mañana) es solo que, este es el único nombre que no me cuadraba, a parte, de que siempre la conocí como Jenny (mi dulce infancia en Latinoamérica, si supierais las traducciones de varias series que veía en mi niñez aquí, T.T XD)**

**Aún en exámenes, deseadme suerte y os deseo suerte a todos también, como diría un amigo "Que la fuerza te acompañe" (a que venido esa )**

**Dejen Reviews, y Voten (no se vale doble voto, que los tengo pillados ¬.O).**


	11. ¿Cuatro serán Mejor que Una?

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction. Después de algunos exámenes e resurgido desde el abismo (XD vale exagero).**

**Bueno de antemano doy gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado reviews y que hayan sido pacientes, me han animado mucho y espero que sigan haciéndolo. **

**Pero he de decirles la verdad, no tengo ninguna conexión con los productores de la serie, solo soy otro fan como vosotros.**

**Repito no soy dueño de Pokémon (Ya quisiera yo), todos los derechos están reservado a Nintendo. Esta historia es creada por un fan solo para entretener a los demás fan de la serie, sin ningún ánimo de lucro.  
**

* * *

**Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia – Laboratorio Pokémon**

Nuestros héroes por fin habían llegado al laboratorio del profesor Ciprés, él experto en la mega-evolución, desconociendo que Grace no era más que la punta del iceberg de los problemas de Ash.

Para asegurar de que nadie hiciera preguntas, Grace convenció a sus futuros padres y a los hermanos, que si alguien preguntaba por ella, dirían que les ayudo con los Rocket y se les unió en su viaje, bajo el nombre de Leaf, por supuesto.

No era que a Grace le gustara el apodo, era debido al ser la hija del Campeón de Kalos (aparentemente) y la Reina de Kalos, las personas ajenas del círculo íntimo de los Ketchum, esperaban grandes cosas de ella, ser la nueva Reina, la mejor Maestra Pokémon, etc. En lo personal para ella fue una experiencia traumática y estresante, pero siempre estuvo al lado de las personas que la querían, sus padres, sus abuelas Vera y Delia, y claro esta los amigos de Ash y algún que otro entrenador famoso amigo del azabache.

* * *

"Chicos, gracias al cielo que llegaron" – la asistente del profesor Sophie, estaba esperándoles en el pasillo principal del centro – "El profesor está adentro Ash, dice que entres tu solo"

"Disculpe, señorita pero ¿por qué Ash tiene que entrar solo?" – lanza la pregunta la viajera del tiempo

"Cierto ¿Por qué tengo que ser solo yo?" – pregunta el azabache con su fiel compañero en su hombro

"No lo sé, desde que recibió esa llamada del Profesor Oak, ha estado algo inquieto, ni siquiera me lo ha dicho…" – es interrumpida por la entrada de un dragón con forma de tiburón, que salía desde el laboratorio – "Te ha dicho algo Garchomp"

"**Gar-Garchomp**" – niega la pokémon mach.

"¿Sophie qué le pasa a Garchomp?" – pregunta al ver que la actitud del pokémon cambio desde su visita.

"Veras Clem, al parecer desde que el profesor pudo hacer la mega-evolución con Garchomp, se creó o más bien re-afirmo la conexión entre ella y el profesor. En otras palabras es como si ambos supieran, como se siente el uno con el otro."

"Vaya tan profunda es la mega-evolución" – se asombra el joven científico.

"Esperad, una llamada del profesor Oak, esto no es bueno, será mejor que valla a hablar con él" – nuestro protagonista entra al laboratorio, dejando a sus amigos y futura familia con la asistenta.

* * *

En él se encuentra el profesor pokémon dándole la espalda.

"Ejem, disculpe profesor" – el llamado voltea – "¿Quería verme?"

"Ash, bueno veras hay algo que yo y el profesor Oak tenemos que decirte"

"Ee-espere profesor ¿qué ha pasado? Es mi madre, se encuentra bien" – dice ya alterado al ver la seriedad del adulto

"No, no tu madre está bien, eso pienso. Es solo que…" – el científico no sabe cómo tratar el tema

"¿Qué eso piensa? Dejadme llamar al profesor Oak" – decide el azabache de manera explosiva

"**Pika-pikachu**" – reafirma su compañero

"Si, creo que es mejor que le llamemos, creo que él es el adecuado para decirte esto" – sin más que decir el joven profesor telefonea el número que recibió esta llamada – "Oak estás ahí." – se abre el canal con el viejo profesor pokémon desde Pueblo Paleta.

"Ciprés, ya encontraste a Ash"

"Aquí estoy… Profesor Oak, ¿qué le paso? ¿Por qué esta desaliñado?" – Pregunta el joven al ver que el pobre hombre no se encontraba en su mejor momento – "Dígame a ocurrido algo a mi mamá o a mis pokémon"

"No Ash tus pokémon y Delia están bien. _Aunque no le he dicho la noticia aún, espero que no se lo tome ha mal_" – imagina las mil posibilidades que Delia Ketchum tomé la noticia – "Y del porque estoy así es casi tu culpa"

"¿Có-cómo que mía? Si ni siquiera estoy allí" – el chico no encuentra lógica – "¿qué es lo que pasa entonces?"

"Ve-veras Ash, resulta que desde esta mañana, he recibido 3 llamadas de Hoenn, Sinnoh y desde Ciudad Celeste"

"¿Hoenn, Sinnoh y Ciudad Celeste? _Misty, Aura y Maya. _Profesor les ha pasado algo a Misty, a Aura y a Maya" – se preocupa por sus amigas y ex-compañeras de viaje.

"Bueno ellas están bien, pero digamos que su problema tiene que ver contigo" – se torna serio el hombre, recuperando su compostura – "Ash, al parecer ellas han recibido una visita de sus hijas desde el futuro" – suelta la bomba, pero Ash digiere la noticia por otro lado.

"De verdad, desde el futuro, eso es genial. _Lo más seguro es que sean amigas de Grace, pero porque me siento mal. No creo que este celoso no, más bien debería sentirme feliz por ellas. Al fin y al cabo Serena y yo…_" – detiene ese pensamiento, no solo di imaginarse estando casado y es detenido por el Oak.

"El punto Ash, ellas dicen que ellas son tus hijas" – suelta la información

* * *

'Tus hijas', ese era el pensamiento del Ketchum antes de gritar, haciendo que se oyera por toda Luminalia, para luego caer en shock, intentando comprender.

Cuando Ash pego el grito los chicos que se habían quedado junto con Sophie en la entrada entran al laboratorio, para encontrar a su amigo, como un espíritu errante.

"ASH ¿QUÉ TE PASA?" – Serena se pone enfrente de él solo para encontrar los ojos del azabache sin su brillo característico que poseía – "Profesor ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué esta así Ash?" – se dirige al profesor de Kalos

"Y tu ¿quién eres? _Porque me resulta conocida_" – habla el profesor de Kanto, aún por el sistema de video llamada

"Soy Serena, estuve en su campamento de verano hace 10 años con Ash. Profesor Oak, ¿qué ha ocurrido?" – dice ya al borde de soltar lágrimas, por el estado de su amigo (futuro esposo).

"Veras, Serena al parecer las hijas de Ash, han viajado desde el futuro" – explica el científico más joven

"Un segundo, tiempo muerto ¿cómo que hijas?" – Grace al escuchar el dato, salta para encarar a los dos investigadores – "Yo soy Grace Ketchum. Y soy o más bien seré la única hija de Ash y Serena Ketchum. Y mi padre es muy fiel a mamá" – explota la joven Ketchum sin medir consecuencias

"OTRA MÁS, POR ARCEUS PROLIFERAN COMO BUNEARY" – el pobre del profesor vuelve a estar pálido como un pokémon fantasma – "Pero cómo es posible."

"Eso mismo quiero saber profesor" – habla al fin el implicado – "Como es posible que tenga 4 hijas y más con 4 chicas distintas"

"Pues la verdad, yo no tengo hermanos, ni hermanas papá" – Grace intenta dar sentido a todo, pero sin llegar a un conclusión – "_Sera posible que ese sujeto. No, no creo pero y si…_"

"Bueno he contactado con ellas y hemos decidido que vengan a Kanto. Misty y Kasumi serán las primeras en llegar; Aura, Haruka, Maya y Hikari, vendrán por ferri desde sus regiones, ya he enviado a Tracey a Ciudad Carmín, para recogerlas"

"Un segundo, Misty, Aura y Maya. _Incluso en este tiempo, tengo que vérmelas con ellas_" – Grace se molesta, hasta más no poder.

"Grace ¿quiénes son ellas?" – habla Clem al ver la cara de su nueva amiga

"**Dedenne**"

"Ellas 3 acompañaron a papá por Kanto, Johto, Hoenn y Sinnoh" – se tranquiliza al ver a la pequeña y al ver que su madre también quería saber sobre estas 3 ex-acompañantes de su chico del Pikachu – "La tal Misty es una líder de gimnasio de Kanto y en lo personal la mujer necesita terapia, siempre está molesta, por todo. Y Maya y Aura son coordinadoras, es una profesión casi parecida a ser Estrella Pokémon, pero sin mucho glamour, me caen más o menos bien, pero si siguen siendo unas chismosas les saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo. "

"Entonces estuvieron con Ash por 4 regiones" – Serena baja un poco la mirada al ver que otras chicas ya estuvieron con Ash

"Ah sí, pero tranquila papá nunca hiso nada con ellas" – anima a su madre al ver que aún tiene algo de baja autoestima – "De hecho tú fuiste o serás su única mujer en su vida"

"Pero profesor, como voy a ir a Kanto ahora, si la Liga Pokémon ya está comenzando, no puedo abandonar ahora" – reafirma su posición

"**Pikachu**"

"Es cierto papá, esta es tu oportunidad de obtener el título." – Grace intenta convérsele de que se quede.

"Incluso el Gran Espectáculo, no puedo irme sin más" – interviene Serena

"Cierto, muy cierto. _No pueden irse de Kalos, si se van es posible que no nazca_" – son los únicos pensamientos que le preocupan a Grace.

Si sus padres se quedaban, cabría la posibilidad que esas otras chicas nunca existan. Aparte que ella tiene ventaja, su padre sabe de su existencia, al igual que su madre ante las otras.

"Desgraciadamente, tengo que decirles que ambos eventos han sido cancelados" – habla el investigador desaliñado, sorprendiendo al grupo, y más al líder y a la viajera temporal – "Desde hace días, ha habido casos extraños con respecto a los estadios de la final y con los auditorios." – se dirige a su ordenador, mostrándoles varios estadios y auditorios, incendiados y destruidos. – "Debido a esto el presidente Goodshow y la Asociación Pokémon, decidieron suspender ambos eventos hasta nuevo aviso"

"¿CÓMO?" – esta vez fueron la familia Ketchum en sorprenderse de esta noticia

"Pero profesor, ¿por qué no se les ha notificado esta noticia a los líderes?" – toma la palabra el genio

"El anuncio oficial, saldría mañana a primera hora para los líderes y retadores"

"Ejem, podemos volver al tema" – todo el mundo se sorprende al ver que la video llamada, no había concluido – "Si ambos eventos se han suspendido, creo que nada te ata en Kalos, no Ash"

El azabache esconde su mirada en su gorra, la verdad desde esta mañana el mundo que Ash conocía había dado un giro de 180 grados.

"_Ash_"

"_**Pika-pi**_"

Eran los pensamientos de sus amigos.

"Muy bien profesor. Tomaremos el primer vuelo a Kanto" – Grace decide por todos, tomando la iniciativa – "_Tiene que ser obra suya. Esto nunca tuvo que haber ocurrido_"

* * *

Sin más nada que decir, la pareja de futuros padres e hija, se dirigen al aeropuerto, el único vuelo que pudieron conseguir, era para Ciudad Trigal en Johto, desde ahí cogerían el Magnetotrén a Ciudad Azafrán, y un bus a Ciudad Verde.

Desgraciadamente Clem y Lem, tendrían que quedarse, al parecer los Líderes tendrían una reunión de emergencia junto con el Alto Mando, para resolver la crisis actual. Por ello tuvo que ser un adiós momentáneo, ya que Ash pretendía volver y ganar la Liga.

En cambio Serena tuvo que llamar a su madre y decirle lo que estaba pasando. Aunque al parecer Vera se tomó la noticia de su nieta mejor que ella misma.

"A que es genial. Serena de verdad es idéntica a ti" – se emociona la futura abuela

"Si, bu-bueno la verdad es que sí."

"Gracias otra vez por pagarnos el viaje a Kanto abuelita" – al lado de su madre Grace agradece

"De nada cielo. Es una lástima que no te valla conocer hasta dentro de unos años" – las dos habían omitido el detalle de las otras 3 hijas – "Es una lástima que debido a las carreras de Rhyhon no puede ir. No esperad un minuto" – sale de la cámara por unos 2 minutos, volviendo con una pokeball – "Serena activa el trasladador"

Su hija hace el cometido recibiendo la pokeball

"Mamá que me has enviado. Espero que no sea a Fletchling, porque si lo es, lo libero aquí mismo" – dice al recordar al pajarito despertador favorito de su madre, cuando era corredora

"No te mandado a Rhyhorn" – contesta con una vena en su cara – "Desde que tuvimos nuestra última carrera, el pobre esta sin hacer nada en la casa. He pensado en dejartelo, así estaré contigo en Kanto"

"Gracias abuelita, estoy segura que mamá lo usara bien. _Bien así podré usarlo y espantar a las busconas_"

"Chicas el avión está por salir"

"**Pika-Pikachu**"

Ambas se despiden y salen rumbo a Kanto, para intentar resolver el problema.

* * *

Esta escena ocurría cuando Ash era notificado de sus otras hijas

"Valla, no sabía que el bobo fuera todo un Don Juan"

"Cuatro hijas y con cuatro mujeres distintas. Creo que alguien no uso la debida protección"

"**Y nosotros que lo tomábamos por alguien noble y fiel, pero resulta ser que el chaval es todo un Ditto**"

"**Wobbuffet**"

Los Rocket, como siempre, se habían recuperado de su despegue matutino y decidieron esperar a su presa en el gimnasio. Cuál fue su sorpresa que la dueña del Eevee, que les había delatado, era la futura hija del Ketchum y de la Gābena.

El trio dinámico decidió seguir ocultos para poder emboscarles mejor en el laboratorio, pero otra vez fueron sorprendidos, al enterarse de que Ash tenía otras hijas aparte de Grace, y más con acompañantes del muchacho.

"Bueno saben lo que esto significa no"

"**Que tienes en mente Jessie**"

"Piénselo si secuestramos a esas mocosas, o mejor a sus madres, haremos que el bobo nos entregue no solo a Pikachu, sino a todos sus pokémon. Incluso los de esas mocosas"

"Brillante el plan, pero creo que necesitaremos más pokémon para poder cogerlas y hacer mejor el plan de ataque no" – piensa el único hombre.

"Bueno, el plan de momento es este, tomemos el mismo vuelo que él bobo, viajamos hasta Ciudad Verde y…"

"Estaremos en el cuartel, para recuperar a nuestro amigos de otras regiones"

"**Pues a que esperamos, para atrapar a Pikachu, venderemos hasta nuestras almas**"

"¡**Wobbuffet!**"

Los tres deciden ponerse sus típicos disfraces y seguir a la familia en su viaje a Kanto, donde los problemas seguirán aumentando.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Otro capítulo servido a vosotros.**

**Bueno me puse algo sentimental con lo de la mega-evolución, pero bueno leyendo un poco por la wikidex, más la serie y juegos. Tienes que tener amistad con el pokémon para acceder a la mega, por ello creo que cuando esta es efectuada el vínculo se refuerza, no creéis.**

**Pokémon que hasta ahora tienen nuestros protagonistas, solo de este capítulo:**

**_Ash:_ \- Pikachu –- Frogadier –- Fletchinder –- Hawlucha –- Goodra (aunque ya es libre en la serie aquí seguirá con él, por consiguiente no tendrá a Noibat(ver OPJ18 y EDJ36), aunque tendrá sorpresa, esto).**

**_Serena:_ Braxie –- Pancham –- Rhyhorn (creo que por ser una ex–corredora, debería tenerlo no. Sé que por el OPJ18 y el EDJ36, capturara uno/a Eevee, también esto tendrá sorpresa)**

**_Grace:_ Eevee (De momento quien sabe que otro le daré)**

**Otra vez, mil y un perdón si ofendo a su shipping. Con respecto al presidente, hablo de Charles Goodshow, un personaje eventual de la serie, resultando ser el presidente de la Liga.**

**Bueno procurare tener al menos un capitulo a la semana, si tardo mucho es que no me dio chance de escribir o perdí la inspiración y necesitaría tiempo**

**_Encuesta:_ _7 – 5_ vuelve Zekrom a adelantarse.**

**Voten aún que pueden (si no lo han hecho), dejen sus reviews.**


	12. Madres e Hijas Parte I

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí viene otro capítulo semanal como prometí. Como veréis todos pondrán rumbo a Paleta, así que este cap. será un especial madres – hijas, digamos un regalo del día de las madres atrasado.**

**Pero tendré que dividirlo en dos partes, esta parte tendrá Poke y Advance, animaos amantes de estos shipping y no amantes, para tener correlación con la historia.**

* * *

**Kanto – Ruta 3 (Kanto)**

El viaje para Misty, era del todo extraño, bueno en realidad, todo lo relacionado con Ash Ketchum le pareció de lo más extraño.

Desde que conoció al chico de Paleta, ha sido secuestrada por el Team Rocket, estuvo a punto de ahogarse hasta llegar a una isla desierta, intimidada por pokémon bicho y fantasma, convertida en muñeca y sobre todo, puesta en más de una vez en peligro de muerte.

Solo porque un crio de su edad, le entraban sus delirios de grandeza por ser Maestro Pokémon. En realidad ni ella misma sabía cuándo se enamoró del chico, tal vez fue porque dentro de esa mascara de niñería, había alguien a quien confiarías tus secretos y el te confiaría los suyos a ti.

Por otro lado al ver a Kasumi, le hacía sentir tranquila, pero a decir verdad no se sentía como madre, después de todo crecer sin tus padres no ayudababa en nada a la futura madre.

"Estas bien" – Kasumi habla al ver que Misty divagaba

"No, estoy bien en serio" – agita sus manos intentando parecer normal, cosa que no consigue

"Si, quieres podemos descansar."

* * *

Las chicas se sitúan cerca del cauce de un río, Misty se quitan los zapatos dejando que el agua refresque sus pies.

"Oye, esto te qué te parece si pescamos" – Kasumi desde su mochila saca varios palos, para luego unirlos y formar una caña de pescar.

"He si claro" – Misty busca desde su bolso, su propia caña

Había pasado 5 minutos de eterno silencio, en realidad el silencio estaba desde que salieron de Ciudad Celeste.

"Esto…" – intenta la joven líder comenzar un conversación, pero no encontraba las palabras

"… se te da fatal, lo de cómo tratarme verdad" – Kasumi adivina la palabra y su madre solo asiente – "No es tu culpa, al fin y al cabo, tuviste un mal ejemplo de figura paternas y solo tenías la experiencia de la abuela Delia, cosa que solo te servía solo desde el punto de vista de criar a un niño solo." – se detiene a respira y contemplar las cañas – "Si te dijo la verdad, a mí también me está pasando ahora, no sé cómo tratarte, si como mi madre o como líder del gimnasio o amiga."

"Es que no tenemos contacto la una con la otra" – comenta temiendo que sea o será un fracaso como madre

"Te equivocas eres la mejor madre del mundo" – le contesta con una gran emoción en sus ojos – "Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, vale admito que a veces no estamos de acuerdo en varias cosas, pero al final nos disculpamos la una con la otra."

Al oírla Misty sonríe por primera vez desde que se enteró que era su hija.

"Gracias…" – pero tuvo que cortar la discutión, debido a que su caña había pescado algo. Como una pescadora experta se pone en posición para traer a su presa a la orilla, sintiendo que el pokémon intentaba safarze – "Tú no te vas"

Sin que preguntar, Kasumi coge la caña también y ambas intentan jalar al pokémon fuera del agua.

"A la de tres" – dice su hija, Misty solo asiente – "¡UNO DOS Y TRESS TIRA!" – logrando sacar al pez del agua, para luego empezar a salpicar. Un pokémon pez marrón con aletas azules

"¡Es un Feebas!" – hablan las dos al mismo tiempo tras reconocer a la pre-evolución del pokémon tipo agua más bello

"**Feebas Feebas Feebas Feebas**" – el pobre empieza a salpicar en tierra

"¡Que guay! Es muy raro encontrarle por Kanto" – sigue emocionada la más joven

"Cierto, normalmente sus hábitat se encuentran en Hoenn, Sinnoh y Teselia" – comenta recordando haber leído la información en una revista de pescadores

"Lo más seguro es que estaba migrando. Que bien, adelante mamá atrápalo"

"**¡Feebas Feebas Feebas Feebas Feebas!**" – el pokémon al oír esa palabra, salpica más rápido

Aunque Misty quisiera tenerle, mirando al pobre Feebas desesperado con su 'Salpicadura' intentando volver al agua. Lo más probable que se enganchara con su caña sin querer, así que Misty coge al asustado pez en sus manos y lo devuelve a su hogar.

Ya sintiendo más agua el Feebas se sumerge de nuevo en libertad

"Pero ¿por qué?" – Kasumi no entendía lo que su (futura) madre había hecho

"Es verdad es ilógico, pero lo más seguro es que el hogar de ese Feebas no es esta región. Al igual que tu" – comenta tranquila, pero la menor no entendía el comentario – "Puede ser que en tu hogar yo sea tu madre y Ash sea tu padre, pero provienes de un futuro que aún no ha ocurrido" – tras decirlo Kasumi piensa con claridad, era cierto cabría la posibilidad de que ella nunca exista – "Pero, eso no implica que seamos amigas no" – termina dándole una sonrisa

"Eh" – confundida solo un poco

"Veras, es verdad que no sé cómo tratarte, pero me gustaría empezando siendo tu amiga" – tras ello le extiende su mano, la cual su hija acepta gustosamente.

"Ok, pero ¿cuándo estemos a solas puedo llamarte mamá?" – pregunta guiñándole el ojo

"Claro" – sonríe en respuesta

"**Feebas**" – ambas vuelve su vista al río, encontrando al Feebas, que había sido liberado viéndolas

"¿Oye qué te pasa pequeño?" – Misty pregunta al ver que el pokémon pez seguía con ellas

"Creo que quiere que le captures" – ahora los papeles se han invertido, ella es la que no comprende – "Creo que cuando la liberaste, se quedó para oírnos y el saber por qué lo liberaste entendió que no eres mala persona, no es así Feebas" – se dirige al pez

"**Fee-Feebas**" – sonríe dando a entender que era cierto el comentario

"Bueno está bien" – dice tras buscar en su bolso una Poke Ball vacía, pero – "Pero no tengo Poke Ball, se me olvidaron" – termina tras recordar que por las prisas, cogió los mismos pokémon de siempre, pero olvidando a Azurill.

"Ten usa esta" – le extiende una Ball, distinta a las normales, donde debería ser rojo era de un c olor azul verdoso, con bandas negras transversales en la parte superiora, semejante al de una red.

"Y esta Poke Ball" – pregunta al verla por primera vez

"Es una Malla Ball. Es una Ball desarrollada por la Devon S. A. de Hoenn, posee el triple de ratio de captura que una Poke Ball, pero solo es efectivo si son pokémon de tipo agua o tipo bicho."

"Entiendo. Por eso no la conocía" – después de ello Misty se dirige al Feebas – "Estas listo" – el pez asiente – "¡MALLA BALL VE!" – arroga la ball, el Feebas salta a su encuentro activando el sistema de captura.

La Malla Ball cae y empieza a moverse y a emitir la alarma roja, indicando que la captura no ha terminado.

PIN. Suena y la luz roja desaparece, indicado que la captura ha sido un éxito.

"LO LOGRE, TENGO UN FEEBAS" – Misty la recoge y salta de felicidad

"Felicidades mamá" – sonríe Kasumi

"Dime, tú ya sabías que lo capturaría" – pregunta y confirma sus sospechas al ver que su (futura) hija saca su lengua

"Bueno, más o menos" – trata de mentir – "No sabía, donde o cuando la capturaste, pero…"

"Espera es hembra, ¿cómo lo sabes? No sabemos cómo diferenciar un Feebas macho de un hembra" – Kasumi se tapa su boca, y no contesta – "Vale, no me lo dirás verdad" – la menor sigue sin habla – "Arceus, de verdad eres nuestra hija"

Tras el comentario ambas ríen, recogen sus cañas y retoman el rumbo a Pueblo Paleta, ya solo les quedaba coger el atajo a Ciudad Verde, pasando de lado el Bosque Verde y estarían en Paleta, en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio.

* * *

**Hoenn – Ciudad Portual**

Aura, Max y Haruka, habían llegado a Ciudad Portual, después de un largo trayecto desde Villa Raíz.

El Viaje había sido tranquilo (claro sin los Rocket, por la costa) Max y Haruka habían estado hablando de varias cosas, todo sobre cosas futuras.

¿Cómo sería él de grande?

¿Qué pokémon inicial escogería?

¿Ganaría la Liga?

¿Sería el nuevo Líder del Gimnasio?

Pero Haruka, no daba prenda alguna. Contestaba a veces con evasivas o haciendo algún que otro comentario; en cambio Aura, estuvo callada durante todo el viaje, no se atrevía a mirar a su 'hija' a la cara.

Temiendo sobre los acontecimientos futuros, según Haruka ella seguiría el sistema de becas y se convertiría en la nueva Ayudante del Profesor Abedul, lo que significa, que le había dado la espalda a los concursos para siempre; y más aún, como se casó con su amigo de Kanto, que hace solo pocos días se había enamorado. Pero lo que más le preocupaba es la reacción del Profesor Oak, algo decía que Haruka no era la única hija del azabache. Significaba que le ponía los cuernos.

"Aura despierta" – su hermano se sitúa enfrente de la chica – "Venga despierta, y paga el pasaje"

"¿Qué?"

Tanto se había perdido consigo misma, que no se dio cuenta que ya estaban en el mostrador para pedir los boletos, formándose atrás de ella una cola de personas que también querían viajar, y con cara de pocos amigos

"Hay perdonen, Ja ja ja" – dice tras ver lo que había hecho – "Esto, ¿cuánto es?"

"Son 1.500 Pk$" – dice el vendedor.

Tras pagar por los tickets, los tres salen de la larga fila que se había formado.

"Bueno el ferri no sale hasta las 7:00 PM, que tal si descansamos en el Centro Pokémon" – sugiere el único varón del grupo.

"Si es lo mejor, ven ma… he quiero decir Aura" – Haruka coge del brazo a su (futura) madre del brazo, llevándola arrastra al centro.

* * *

Ya en él, Aura y Haruka dejan a sus pokémon a la enfermera Joy para curarles, lo curioso era que Haruka entrego dos Ball, en vez de una.

"_¿Qué raro, solo me/nos enseñó a Riolu? Será ese uno de los iniciales_" – era la única teoría que tenían los hermanos Petalburg

"Bueno mientras que nuestro pokémon esperan, porque no hablamos tu y yo" – decide tras ver que Aura seguía aún perdida en sus pensamientos

"Cla-claro" – ambas se alegan de Max, que estaba mirando el itinerario del ferri.

"Bueno, querías preguntarme algo" – suelta sin rodeos – "Sé que estas divagando y dime que te preocupa"

"Bueno, la verdad ¿no sé por dónde empezar?" – de tantas preguntas, no puede conciliar una clara

"Que tal por la que más te importa" – le da una solución, haciéndole más fácil a la castaña

"Soy, no seré feliz en el futuro" – suelta temiendo la respuesta

"Si, eres la mujer más feliz del mundo" – le regala una sonrisa tranquilizadora – "Si bueno dejaste los concursos como un hobby, pero te gusta trabajar en el laboratorio" – coge aire para poder continuar – "Además no solo tú eres feliz. Papá y yo lo somos, vale admito que vuestros trabajos os quitan tiempo, para poder pasarlo juntos, pero también están los abuelos y el tío Max. Pero me gusta estar contigo en el laboratorio, viendo cómo te dedicabas a fondo."

Al escucharla Aura casi no se reconocía, vale que tenía sus momentos de dedicación, pero nunca creyó ser una mujer responsable.

"Me alegra ver que seré una buena madre" – siente que sus hombros se relajaban – "Pero aun no entiendo lo que dijo el profesor Oak con lo de 'otra más'"

"Yo también quisiera saberlo" – el rostro de Haruka se vuelve serio – "_Creo que ese tío está detrás de esto, sino hubiese retrocedido cuando papá llegaba para ayudar a mamá con la investigación de…_"

Los pensamientos de la viajera del tiempo, son interrumpidos por la llegada brusca de tres hombres vestidos de marineros liberando dos Mightyena y el tercero un Weavile.

"Muy bien que nadie se mueva, esto es un atraco" – grita uno de los hombres, mientras su hiena lanza un 'Hiperrayo' dañando el panel centro, pero sin ningún herido – "si alguno de vosotros libera a sus pokémon o trata de llamar a los oficiales, no responderemos por su seguridad" – termina con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro.

Como Aura y Haruka, se encontraban en una parte alegada del tumulto, al oír la explosión se esconde y ven como los ladrones-marineros, amenazaban a varios rehenes, incluyendo a la enfermera Joy.

"Por favor, esto es un Centro Pokémon, aquí solo hay pokémon que necesitan atención medica" – trata la enfermera entrar en razón a uno de los asaltantes

"**Chansey**" – habla el pokémon enfermera, al lado de su dueña

"Por eso mismo, aquí hay pokémon y los necesitaremos a todos" – el hombre asiente ante su pokémon y las garras del Weavile empiezan a brillar y ataca a la enfermera y a su pokémon – "Incluyendo el suyo enfermera"

Aura y Haruka vieron como ese hombre sin escrúpulos atacaba a Joy.

"Ese Weavile ha usado 'Afilagarras'" – comenta Haruka en susurro – "Significa que esos sujetos son profesionales"

"Espera" – Aura mira bien el uniforme de los marinos y reconoce un símbolo de ellos – "El Team Aqua, pero no habíamos acabado con ellos" – recuerda la lucha que tuvo hace 3 años contra ellos y el Team Magma, por querer controlar a los Pokémon Creadores.

"Pues al parecer no se han extintos del todo. De hecho se extinguirán muy pronto" – sonríe zorrunamente – "_Bueno y ahora que hacemos, no tenemos nuestros pokémon y lo más seguro que ellos ya los tienen._"

Una vez más la conversación de las chicas es detenida por el tercer miembro del grupo.

"Hey chicos, mirad tenemos a un héroe" – el hombre muestra a sus colegas a un niño protegiendo unas balls

"Suéltame idiota, te vas a enterar…" – el niño resulto ser Max, al parecer había ido a la parte de atrás para asegurar los pokémon de su hermana y sobrina.

"Ja ja. Sí que tienes agallas chico" – el hombre lo acerca a uno de los Mightyena – "Ahora dame esas Poké Ball o lamentablemente no llegaras a tener bello en el pecho"

Max se aterroriza al ver que el Mightyena le amenazaba, esperando la orden de su amo.

"MAX" – al ver a su hermanito en peligro Aura sale de su escondite, llegando ante el secuestrador, y embestirlo – "NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO" –

"**Weavile**" – pero su apto de heroísmo dura poco, ya que siente las garras del pokémon garra filo encima de su cuello.

"Buen trabajo Weavile" – contesta su dueño – "Bueno tal parece que tenemos que enseñarle a todos modales, empezando contigo querida" – se relame los labios – "Que pena que tengamos que dañar esa cara bonita, Weavile, 'Garra…'" – pero no termina de hablar ya que cae KO.

Un pequeña ave con alas que parecían nubes había atacado al dueño del Weavile hiendo a por el pokémon y dejándole también KO por su 'Picotazo' y liberando a Aura.

"Gracias, un Swablu" – habla Aura al reconocer al pokémon ave algodón

"**Swablu**" – contesta contento de que Aura estaba bien

"Muy bien se acabó ser bueno, Mightyena usa 'Hiperrayo'"

"También usa 'Hiperrrayo'" – hablan los dos secuestradores restantes, atacando al pajarito.

Este esquiva a duras penas los rayos y luego se con sus alas crea un espejo y un rayo parecido a los anteriores impacta en una de las hienas.

"'Mo-Movimiento espejo'" – es la conclusión que llega Aura

"Ya me canse Might…" – de repente el junto con su compañero y pokémon empiezan a sentirse adormecidos y terminan en el suelo con un sueño profundo.

El Swablu había usado 'Canto' adormeciendo a los secuestradores.

"Todos están bien" – habla la enfermera Joy al ver que el peligro a terminado – "Llamad a la oficial Jenny"

* * *

Veinte minutos después los 3 miembros del Team Aqua, son arrestados por la agente de la ley, ahora dirigiéndole la palabra a la joven (futura ex) coordinadora.

"Has sido muy valiente niña, tú y tu Swablu han salvado el día" – desde que la amenaza fue neutralizada el Swablu no se había separado de Aura.

"Gracias oficial Jenny" – agradece la chica – "Pero este Swablu no es mío" – se dirige a la pequeña ave – "Swablu gracias por todo"

"**Swa-Swa-Swablu**" – agradece el ave

"Oye Aura, no te parece conocida" – Max intenta ser memoria de su viaje hace 3 años por Hoenn – "Oye tu eres Swablu que curo Aura hace años, no" – el ave asiente al descubrir su identidad

"De verdad, gracias muchas gracias por ayudarnos Swablu"

"**Swa-Swablu**" – el ave revolotea feliz y abraza a la chica.

"Creo que quiere ir contigo Aura" – Haruka sonríe al ver la reacción del ave

"De verdad Swablu" – pregunta al ave y esta vuelve asentir

"Ten acepta esto Aura" – la enfermera Joy le entrega una Ball blanca en su totalidad, con una banda roja en la unión entre las dos mitades – "Es una Honor Ball, no tiene nada especial salvo que sirve para conmemorar algo. Es lo menos que puedo ofrecerte por habernos salvado" – termina dándole una sonrisa

"Gracias enfermera Joy"

Aura coge la Honor Ball y golpea un poco al ave, aún en sus brazos, iniciando el proceso de captura. PIN suena y el pokémon acepta ser capturado.

"SI TENGO UN SWABLU" – hace su posee de victoria, tras conmemorar el día de hoy.

Para finalizar el día ajetreado los hermanos Petalburg y la (futura) Ketchum, toman su ferri a tiempo, llevándoles a un destino con muchas dificultades.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Otro capítulo terminado, creo que el mayor que he escrito, por ello la mitad, el próximo, serán los del Pearl y Amour.**

**Haber aquí viene un error que vemos siempre en la serie, siempre son las mismas Ball (ósea la básica), nunca las otras, salvo las que son creadas por Kurt/César (véase la Cebo Ball de Ash y Misty, las cuales son de Totodile y Corsola y la Peso Ball de Brock).**

**Así que para darle un toque del juego las añadí, aunque solo fueron dos de la 3ra generación.**

**Pokémon de los personajes en este cap.:**

**Misty: Staryu –– Psyduck –– Corsola –– Gyarados –– Politoed –– Feebas (Primer cambio en el equipo de Misty)**

**Kasumi: Squirtle [Shiny, para diferenciarlo del Squirtle de su padre (aunque por las gafas ya se sabe no) y único de momento]**

**May/Aura: Glaceon –– Skitty –– Blaziken –– Wartortle –– Swablu (Me sorprende que nadie me preguntara por él, cuando saque el capítulo 8)**

**Haruka: Riolu –– ? (De momento, aún no es momento de revelarlo XD)**

**Max: NINGUNO (Como dije en el capítulo 1, el chaval le faltan 3 años)**


	13. Madres e Hijas Parte II

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, he la aquí, la segunda mitad de estos momentos madres – hijas, esta vez les toca al Pearl y al Amour.**

**Bueno ya se han dado cuenta que existe alguien, que ha estado manipulando desde las sombras, haciendo que nuestras viajeras no llegaran en el momento que querían. Tranquilos esa persona tendrá parte de la culpa de esto y la expondré más adelante.**

**Personajes como Zinnia, N, Lance, Cynthia/Cintia, etc., puede que aparezcan más adelante. Bueno como veis tuve que quitar a los hermanos (Clemont/Lem y Bonnie/Clem) porque, tendría un recargo de personajes, (ojo no es que los haya quitado de la historia) ellos volverán, junto con los demás ex–acompañantes (Brock, Iris y Cilan/Millo).**

**Ahora disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

**Sinnoh – Ciudad Canal**

Caía la tarde, cuando nuestras jóvenes, acompañadas por un pingüino y un ratoncito, llegaban a la ciudad portual, para poder tomar el ferri a Kanto y encontrarse con el tercer miembro de la (futura) familia Ketchum Berlitz.

Johanna no solo le había preparado el bolso de viaje a su hija, sino les había pagado el pasaje del bus desde Pueblo Hojaverde hasta Ciudad Canal y de una vez tenía los pasajes para Kanto.

Al parecer la madre de Johanna, había preparado un itinerario rápido, para ir a Kanto, ambas y visitar al joven azabache, ya sea para darle la enhorabuena por si ganaba la liga o darle apoyo moral, por la derrota.

Un itinerario que ambas jóvenes cumplieron al pie de la letra, ya estaban en su camarote asignado, esperando que el ferri, el conocido SS Trinity salga del puerto, para poder pasear por la cubierta y disfrutar de la vista de Sinnoh, cuando se alegaran.

"Valla, estoy cansada" – Hikari se tira sobre una de las dos camas que tenían en el camarote

"**Pichu**" – su compañero hace lo mismo que su dueña.

"Y pensar que la abuela tendría todo preparado. Cada día me sorprende" – termina feliz por viajar con clase

Pero Maya no compartía su alegría, incluyendo a su compañero.

Desde que Piplup conoció al ratón hijo de Pikachu y Buneary, ha estado discutiendo con él durante todo el trayecto. Por supuesto sin llegar a nada, puede que Piplup fuese un busca problemas, pero no un tonto, sabe que si peleaban el saldría perdiendo.

En cambio Maya, estaba preocupada por la situación en la que se encontraba y sobre todo quería saber:

¿Por qué Misty estaba metida en este problema?

¿Qué era ella para Ash?

¿Estará Aura también involucrada?

¿Habría más hijas de Ash aparte de Hikari?

"Mamá" – Maya detiene su oleada de pensamientos – "Te ocurre algo. No has dicho nada desde que dejamos Hojaverde"

"No ¿qué va? Estoy bien" – finge mostrando una sonrisa, que hasta un niño notaría su falsedad.

"Mamá, mientes fatal" – dice con un rostro serio – "Incluso Piplup y Pichu ven esa mentira"

"**Piplup**" – regaña el pokémon a su dueño

"**Pichu**"

"Vale" – suelta un gran suspiro, para luego continuar – "Hikari, puedo preguntarte, tienes más hermanos" – pregunta haciendo que Hikari se riera.

"No, que va. Soy hija única" – la noticia no cambia el estado de humor de la (futura) madre – "Y tranquila, papá es fiel. Según palabras textuales 'Hikari, tú y tu madre son la únicas mujeres en vida. Nada ni nadie va a cambiarlo'"

Maya se siente ahora más tranquila.

"_Menuda tonta soy, es de Ash de quien hablo. No es como Brock que al cabo de 2 segundos tirarle los tejos a una chica, ya está buscando a la otra."_

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Plateada**

"A-a-achuuu" – un hombre moreno estornudaba de repente, preocupado a su hermano y pokémon

"Hermano estas bien, no te estarás resfriando"

"**Chansey Chansey**"

"No tranquilos estoy bien Forrest, Chansey" – tranquiliza el doctor a los interesados – "Probablemente alguien estará hablando o pensando en mí. Solo espero que sea una linda chica, que quiera estar conmigo y ah…." – de repente es atacado por un Croagunk, usando 'Puya nociva' en su espalda – "Pero ¿por qué no me dejas soñar Croagunk?" – cae al sentir los efectos del ataque de su pokémon.

"**Croagunk Croagunk**" – el pokémon se lleva arrastra a su entrenador, siendo visto por su hermano y Chansey.

* * *

**Sinnoh – Ciudad Canal. Camarote del SS Trinity**

"Pero ¿Qué tendrá esa chica Misty con este problema?"

Volviendo con nuestras chicas, Maya saca el tema que discutió con Tracey.

"A mí también me gustaría saberlo" – contesta Hikari con una pequeña nota de celo – "_Y si, no que va, no puede ser posible…_" – piensa en las posibilidades – "Oye mamá, sabes ¿quién es ella?" – pregunta a su madre, pero ella también desconocía quien era ella del todo

"Si te digo la verdad, solo se poco de ella" – se tira en la otra cama – "Aura me digo que ella fue la primera compañera de Ash, cuando inicio su viaje. Ash tiene de recuerdo su anzuelo favorito, una mini versión de ella. Y lo más curioso es que tanto ella, como Aura y yo conocimos a Ash, solo porque Pikachu destruyo nuestras bicicletas"

Ambos entrenadora y pokémon, ríen al recordar el día que conocieron al chico del Pikachu.

"Ja ja ja" – Hikari se une a la risa – "Cierto, papá me contaba siempre esa historia, Piplup quedo muy chamuscado ese día"

El nombrado se deprime, cosa que es visto por las dos coordinadoras

"Pero, tranquilo Piplup sigues siendo el pokémon más fuerte de mamá" – la moral del pingüino cambio de nuevo – "Aunque siempre tengas tus delirios de grandeza" – ahora se cae el pobre al ver, que su actitud no cambiaría.

"DING DONG DANG DONG. Señores pasajeros les habla su capitán, en estos momentos estamos abandonando Ciudal Canal con destino a Ciudad Carmín, podrán subir a cubierta y disfrutar dentro de pocos minutos, Gracias una vez más por viajar con nosotros en el SS Trinity" – suena por megafonía el anuncio del capitán del barco.

"Bueno solo queda esperar y estaremos en Kanto en menos de lo que canta un Dodrio, no Pichu" – Hikari se arre cuesta en la cama junto con su amigo

"**Pi Pichu-pi, Pichu**" – el ratón asiente y se coloca al lado de su cara.

Ahora que Maya tenía varias ideas aclaradas había algo que no entendía

"Oye Hikari, de verdad Ash te dijo eso"

"¿Qué él me dijo qué?" – pregunta al no entender la pregunta

"Lo de hacer evolucionar a Pichu"

Hikari le da la espalda impidiendo verla a los ojos.

"Si, me lo dijo" – suelta sin rodeos – "Me dijo exactamente 'Hikari, Pichu es considerado un pokémon bebé, por consiguiente no puede aprender 'Cola férrea' y si sigues ordenándole a que ejecute el movimiento, vas a hacer que pierda la cola. No vuelvas a intentarlo o me veré obligado a quitarte tu licencia de entrenadora', eso digo"

"¿Licencia de entrenador?"

"**Piplup**"

"Es una nueva ley que pondrán en moda dentro de algunos años. La licencia se repartirá como una aplicación más, dentro de la Poke Dex" – de mala gana, le muestra a su madre, su propia Poke Dex.

* * *

Lo curioso era solo una especie de pluma, pero más gruesa y con dos tonalidades de rosa (oscuro en los botones que eran 4 y lo demás claro). Hikari encienda la Dexter y de repente un panel virtual aparece a la izquierda donde se podía ver la pantalla, teclea algunos botones y aparece la imagen de su hija y algunos datos de ella.

Nombre: Hikari White Ketchum Bertliz.

Edad: 10 años.

Nacida el: BLOQUEADO POR EL USUARIO

Lugar de Nacimiento: BLOQUEADO POR EL USUARIO

Lugar de Residencia: Pueblo Arena – Sinnoh.

Nº de Identificación: 415892PSZ

Profesión: Coordinadora

Padre: Ashton Red Ketchum

Madre: Maya Platina Ketchum Bertliz

"Ashton" – mira bien el nombre – "Es ese el nombre completo de Ash"

"Si odia que le llamen así" – contesta aún sin voltearse – "Bueno, esta es mi identificación, si algún policía, o cualquier agente ya sea de la ley o de la Liga o del Gran Festival. Esto me sirve como identificación. Los que no la posean, no pueden tener pokémon, y pagan una multa por no tenerla en regla." – apaga el visor regresando ser solo un boli.

"Dime odias a Ash por eso" – Hikari voltea a verla

"Te equivocas, no es que no le odie, es solo que bueno... se que le fue traumante crecer sin una figura paterna, cómo tú. A veces se pasa de la raya. El otro día un chico viene y me dice que soy linda y viene papá y le amenaza con su Primeape" – termina poniendo su cara como una bebé haciendo pucheros

"Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja" – Maya ríe hasta el cansancio

"Oye, no te burles" – la implicada se enoja

"Per-perdona, es solo que yo h-hubiera hecho lo mismo" – se tranquiliza para contestar a su hija – "Es verdad, Ash y yo no conocemos lo que es tener una figura de un padre. Creo que el deber de un padre es proteger a sus hijos no crees" – por increíble que parezca Hikari cambia de aptitud.

"DING DONG DANG DONG. Señores pasajeros ya hemos salido de Ciudal Canal. Pueden disfrutar de todas las actividades preparada en cubierta" – vuelve hablar por megafonía el capitán.

"Bueno lo que venga, vendrá no" – Maya suelta un suspiro y coge la mano de Hikari – "Venga vamos a cubierta"

A sí las dos chicas se pasaran todo el viaje divirtiéndose y conociéndose, sin sospechar que la diversión no duraría.

* * *

**Johto – Ciudad Trigal**

El avión, ya había aterrizado y nuestro amigos habían llegado a Johto, sin ningún retraso.

Serena y Grace se veían fascinadas, al estar en Johto, no era tan glamurosa como Ciudad Luminalia, pero Trigal tenía su encanto.

"Guau que hermosa" – Serena queda fascina por el ambiente de Johto

"Vamos ma… esto Serena, no es momento de hacer turismo" – habla Grace cortando el rollo a su amiga (futura madre)

"Lo sé, lo sé" – contesta la chica – "_Aguafiestas. _Ash, donde…" – buscando a su amigo (futuro marido)

Ash estuvo callado todo el viaje en el avión, ni siquiera Pikachu pudo subirle el ánimo a su entrenador. Bueno al descubrir que tienes una hija en un futuro es fuerte, pero tener a cuatro y con una mujer distinta, era demasiado no.

"Ash, Serena venga tenemos que llegar rápido a la estación del Magnetotrén" – apura Grace a ambos.

Serena decide dejar, de momento a su amigo de la infancia y se centra en la chica, para hacerle una pregunta

"Grace, dime en el futuro Ash y yo estamos divorciados o separados" – la pregunta deja atónica a la chica del futuro, pero lo suficiente para llamar la atención del azabache.

"¡¿Qué qué?!" – su reacción contesta a la pregunta – "Claro que no. A diferencia de mis abuelos, _que en mi opinión fueron unos Mankey (sin ofenderles), al abandonar a mis abuelas._ Él siempre, siempre estará contigo. Puede que los paparazzi, les pusieran verdes una temporada" – coge oxigeno – "Pero era porque, siempre estaba al lado de otras celebridades y cada vez que los veían con otras personas, empezaban a escribir esas locuras de aventuras, etc."

Serena se tranquiliza al saber un poco de su situación, pero Ash mostraba algo de mejoría, no mucha, pero algo.

"Además, tuvieron que hacer la dichosa boda a lo grande para que les dejaran en paz." – termina Grace captando la atención de su madre

"A-a a lo grande" – tartamudea un poco

"Bueno solo para ellos. La verdad ustedes se casaron una semana antes de ese día. La ceremonia fue pequeña. Me dijeron que estuvieron presentes mis abuelas, el tío Lem, la tía Clem, la señorita Corelia, el tío Brock y su mujer, el tío Millo y sus hermanos y la tía Iris.

"¿Tía Iris, tío Millo y tío Brock?" – pregunta por conocer a esas personas

"Ellos me acompañaron por varias regiones" – Serena mira a Ash – "Tranquila Iris nunca me vio con ojos de novio. Dudo que tenga una quinta hija"

"¡Está bien se acabó!" – Grace pierde los nervios – "Pikachu usa 'Rayo' sobre papá"

El ratón asiente y electrifica a su dueño.

"**PIIKACHUUUU**"

"AAAAHHHHH" – después de quedar chamuscado, se recupera de un golpe – "Pero a ¿qué ha venido esa?"

"Escúchame, yo también estoy tocada con esas otras chicas que dicen ser tu hija" – Grace expresa, lo que sentía

"Ash, lo que Grace quiere decir, es que no trates de sobrellevar esa carga tu solo" – Serena le explica, lo que quería decir su hija

"**Pika. Pika Pika Pikachu**" – Y para rematar su mejor amigo le sermonea también

Ash se relaja por un momento.

"Cierto, lo siento" – les brinda su típica sonrisa a las chicas.

"Bueno, venga vamos, si llegamos tarde perderemos el trén"

Grace se adelanta a la estación, dejando solos a nuestra pareja

"Ash, estas…"

"Tranquila Serena, estoy bien en serio" – trata de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Serena le cree y hecha a correr en la dirección, donde se fue Grace.

"**Pika-pi**"

"Lo se Pikachu. Sé que les miento, pero no sé qué hacer."

"_**Y por ello vas a dejar de seguir tus ideales**_" – Ash escuchan una voz misteriosa.

"Has oído eso Pikachu"

"**Pikachu**" – el ratón eléctrico ladea la cabeza, dando a entender que no oyó nada.

"_**Si de verdad quieres llegar a la verdad, debes seguir adelante y nunca mirar atrás**_"

Desconocida o no, tenía razón, por el amor de Arceus, él es Ash Ketchum, futuro maestro pokémon, cómo puede causarle tanto temor un problema que aún no ha ocurrido.

Despejadas, sus dudas aunque fuese algo, persigue a sus compañeras.

* * *

Ash llega a la estación y ve a Grace y a Serena en la fila, para pedir sus billetes.

"Siguiente" – el vendedor, un hombre con cara de pocos amigos, termina con el anterior cliente y atiende a nuestros héroes – "¿Cuántos son en el viaje?"

"Somos 3"

"Viaje redondo o solo de ida"

"Solo de ida"

"Son 30 Pk$" – Ash le entrega el dinero – "Aquí teneis los billetes, por el Anden 2. Siguiente."

* * *

Ya montados en el Magnetotrén, Ash y Pikachu deciden hacer una siesta. Dejando a Grace y a Serena un momento a solas.

"Grace, en el futuro. Ash tendrá demasiadas admiradoras, incluyendo a sus anteriores acompañantes" – suelta la primera pregunta que se le ocurre.

"Ups si yo te contara" – su expresión habla por sí sola – "Lo bueno del todo es que Misty, Aura y Maya entendieron que papá solo te ama a ti. Y le dejaron en paz. _Aunque eso no signifique que me caigan bien_. Por no mencionar a los tuyos, papá se pone tan celoso, a veces creo que le saldrá fuego por boca" – ambas ríen

Muy atrás de ellas 3 personas que aparentaban ser dos empresarios, más un colegial, veían a nuestro protagonistas.

"Y pensar que la última vez que queríamos coger este artilugio para escapar. No estaba terminado" – habla la única mujer

"Pero mira el lado bueno. Ahora podemos viajar y con clase"

"**Shh. Bajad el tono, al Chatot ahí viene la mocosa madre**" – el colegial con bigotes, hace señas.

"Voy al tocador, ahora vuelvo" – Serena se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a los lavabos de al fondo, pasando de largo del Team Rocket.

"Bueno y ahora que, sería buen momento de intentar atrapar a Pikachu, no"

"**Ya olvidaste tu plan Jessie. Dijimos que esperaríais para recoger a vuestros pokémon que están en el cuartel**" – le regaña el gato hablador mal disfrazado

"Es verdad se me ha olvidado" – la chica ríe, dando a entender su gran error.

Serena regresa de los lavabos y vuelve a pasar de largo, para luego sentarse en su asiento

"Bueno, lo mejor es seguir ocultos compañeros" – James habla y los demás asiente

"**Wo…**" – el atontado vuelve a salirse de su Ball y es detenido por el Team para evitar ser descubiertos

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Azafrán**

El Magnetotrén había llegado a su destino y poco a poco los pasajeros van abandonando el vagón. Nuestros chicos salen de penúltimo, seguidos de los Rocket disfrazados.

Al salir son Ash y Serena son sorprendidos por varias listones que salen (tipo de celebración)

"Enhorabuena" – sale a recibirles una de las azafatas del trén – "Sois nuestros clientes número 1.000"

"Esto disculpa" – habla Serena y Ash al mismo tiempo

"Que sois los afortunados ganadores de nuestro sorteo" – la mujer con cara de feliz como un Caterpie, sigue hablando – "Veréis el Magnetotrén, estaba a punto de tener mil usuarios, satisfechos por el traslado de Johto y Kanto. Y el presidente ha anunciado que le entregaríamos al ganador un Huevo Pokémon. Felicidades"

Otras dos mujeres les entregan a nuestros chicos un huevo pokémon uno, ambos eran marrones. Se los entregan en capsulas-incubadoras.

* * *

Desde una esquina una joven con el pelo negro-verdoso y largo, vestida con un traje rojo y negro a juego con sus botas y unas extrañas pulseras negras en sus manos, que emitían una luz verdosa.

"Así que es cierto" – ve a Ash y a Serena siendo felicitados y detrás de ellos la persona que quería ver – "No solo es ella, sino que siento que una ya estaba aquí y que las demás están de camino" – dirige su mirada al callejón – "No hay nada que pueda hacer"

"**No**" – habla una sombra que no parecía humana – "**Ni siquiera yo puedo interferir. De que me sirve presumir de ser el más fuerte, cuando no tengo esa capacidad**"

"Te sobre exiges demasiado" – la chica le da la espalda – "Lo dejare por ahora, pero me da igual si decidís matarle. Yo le defenderé"

"**Lo sé. Ambos tenemos una cuenta que saldar con él**" – la sombra empieza a alegarse – "**Nos veremos de nuevo, '¡Genio de los pokémon psíquicos!'**"

"Lo estoy deseando. Pokémon Genético"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Otro capítulo terminado y servido.**

**Como que en el futuro de Hikari, Ash es muy estricto no.**

**Bueno en mí humilde opinión al chaval el padre lo abandono y en la historia nunca se menciona a él, ni a otros miembros familiares de los protagonistas (con excepciones), por ende.**

**Misty: solo tiene a sus hermanas, nunca conoció a sus padres por un accidente.**

**May/Aura: No dijo nada, tiene ambos y a Max. XD**

**Dawn/Maya: igual que Ash, su padre la abandono (pobre Johanna y Delia no)**

**Serena: Bueno lo pondré en divorcio, por ello Serena está en Kalos en vez de Kanto (y no, no lo pondré en el fics)**

**Entonces ya saben a qué atenerse no**

**Pokémon de los personajes en este cap.:**

**Dawn/Maya: Piplup –– Buneary –– Pachirisu –– Mamoswine –– Quilava –– Togekiss (Lo sé, no hay cambios, Dawn/Maya tiene en mi opinión un equipo equilibrado, pero no significa que haga unas ligeras modificaciones)**

**Hikari: Pichu (de momento, quién sabe si tiene un anónimo como Haruka)**

**Ash: Pikachu –– Frogadier –– Fletchinder –– Hawlucha –– Goodra –– Huevo (¿Qué saldrá?)**

**Serena: Braxie –– Pancham –– Rhyhorn –– Huevo (En serio ¿qué saldrá?)**

**Grace: Eevee (también de momento XD)**

**La encuesta, otra vez, sea parado 7 – 5**

**Por ende he decidido terminarla antes de tiempo.**

**Zekrom es el ganador, por ende ocurren los sucesos de la Película Blanca.**

**Aquí les tengo otras dos encuesta pero estas son más profundas.**

**Como ya habéis leído, las futuras hijas de nuestro querido (y eterno) protagonista provienen de mundos paralelos (siendo el campeón, profesor, etc.). Ahora cuando empecé a planear el fics, cree un borrador de los acontecimientos de dichas dimensiones. En principio quería poner dichos eventos como interludios, pero creo que es mejor crearle su historia a c/u, formando una pentalogía dimensión.**

**La encuesta es por cual comienzo primero Poké, Advance, Pearl o Amour.**

**Votad y las iré creando, dando prioridad a las más votadas. La votación finalizara cuando Ash conozca a todas sus hijas y les digan su situación en el futuro y él porque se dio. **

**No necesitan votar sólo por uno, si lo prefieren pueden ponerme en orden sus preferencias.**

**Y para rematar, como sabéis hay rumores de que el papaíto de Ash sea nada más ni nada menos que Giovanni. Así que la encuesta es.**

**Queréis que sea su padre en la historia o solo sea un viejo amigo de los padres de Ash y que estuvo enamorado de Delia.**

**Dejen sus reviews y sus votos en él. Hasta la próxima.**


	14. Advertencias Futuras

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, una vez más les traigo el capítulo, y agradecerles a todos por seguir la historia.**

**Algo que se me olvido decirles la vez pasada, la votación sobre el padre de Ash, acabara en la próxima actualización, así que para los que no hayan votado aún, tienen una última oportunidad.**

**Votaciones: 6 ****– 3. Para que sea solo amigo**

**Gracias por darme el visto bueno a la pentalogía; tampoco se olviden votar por el orden que prefieran que empiece.**

**Y aprovecho para dejarles mi propio voto: Advance – Amour – Poké – Pearl.**

**Bueno, pude haberlo publicado así, pero creo que la decisión corresponde, no solo a mí, sino también a vosotros los que leen está historia y aquellos que la siguen y apoyan con sus reviews y PM**

**Orden hasta ahora: 1º Pearl, 2º empate Advance y Amour y de 4º Poké (la verdad odiáis tanto a Misty)**

**El capítulo, empecé escribirlo con la idea de partirlo, pero al final me salió Amour**

**Animaos, todos y leerlo, como siempre para tener correlación más adelante**

**Ahora me callo, para que disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Azafrán**

Debido al evento de ser los ganadores por ser los clientes Nº 1.000 en el Magnetotrén.

Ash, Pikachu, Serena y Grace (junto con nuestros queridos Jessie, James y Meowth) perdieron el bus a Ciudad Verde, el próximo saldría mañana por la mañana.

Por consiguiente, Ash estuvo todo el día de guía turística para Serena y Grace. Por toda Azafrán. Enseñándoles desde el Centro Pokémon, el Club de Fan Pokémon, la Silph S.A., el Dojo-Karate y…

"Este es el gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán" – les muestra el último edificio y el más importante (en su humilde opinión) – "La líder de gimnasio es Sabrina. Se especializa en pokémon psíquicos"

"**Pika-pikachu**" – Pikachu también está en modo guía.

"Sabrina" – el nombre hace pensar a Serena – "Espera hablas de Sabrina la mujer más hermosa de Kanto" – su cara se llena de estrellas

"¿La más hermosa?"

"**¿Pikachu?**"

Ash y Pikachu, desconocían este dato y Serena busca en su mochila una revista que estuvo leyendo en él avión y se la muestra a su amigo.

"Sí. Aquí está" – les muestra un artículo con una imagen de una chica peli verde de ojos rojos, mostrando una mirada seria – "Sabrina la llamada 'Reina de los Pokémon de Tipo Psíquico' ha sido galardonada por 9ª vez, como la mujer más hermosa de la región de Kanto" – le el artículo a los presentes – "Su hermosura no solo es compartida en su región, sino que en Teselia ha tenido el honor de conocerla como una gran actriz. Su interpretación como Malignia, la Reina Mágica en 'La Puerta al Mundo Mágico' la ha nominado a ser la actriz del año." – Serena deja de leer.

"De verdad" – Ash se emociona al ver el gran cambio que ha obtenido la líder – "Pues me alegra por ella. Ahora sabemos que está sonriendo, no colega"

"**Pikachu**" – sonríe el ratón en su hombro

"Ash, tú ya conocías Sabrina" – pregunta su amiga de la infancia

"Si, cuando comencé mi viaje pokémon, comencé aquí en Kanto" – su mirada se dirige al gimnasio – "Antes Sabrina, era una chica fría y solitaria, solo porque la gente no comprendía sus poderes"

"¿Poderes?" – Serena ladea su cabeza al no comprender

"Veras desde que ella era una niña, Sabrina tenía poderes psíquicos" – les cuenta la historia donde Ash estuvo a punto de ser un muñeco.

"De verdad, por Arceus. Me alegra de que no te haya pasado nada" – Serena se asustó al saber que la líder de gimnasio era peligrosa

"Si bueno, siempre estoy donde están los problemas no" – se rasca su cabeza

"**Pika-pi. Pikachu**" – se le forma una gota en la cabeza del roedor

"Bueno" – Ash mira el horizonte y ve que como él sol se ponía – "Creo que debemos volver al Centro Pokémon, si no, nos quedaremos sin camas"

"Cierto" – la pareja se pone en marcha, pero la tercer miembro sigue mirando el gimnasio – "Grace, que ocurre"

"No, nada estoy bien" – la nombra se gira a verla – "Porque no os adelantáis. Tengo que ir a comprar algunas cosas"

"Tú sola, eso sí que no señorita" – de repente Ash toma una aptitud paterna

"Papá, eehh digo Ash, ya tengo 10 años. Creo que se cuidarme solita no"

"Pero…" – iba a quejarse pero Serena empieza a arrástrale

"Vamos Ash, ella tiene razón"

"**Pika Pikachu**"

Viéndose derrotado, el azabache acepta a regañadientes. Ya habiendo perdido a sus (futuros) padres en el horizonte, Grace retorna su mirada al gimnasio y decide entrar en él.

* * *

Dentro estaba todo oscuro, ni siquiera la poca luz del ocaso permitían disipar la penumbra.

"_Creo que esto no fue una buena idea_" – Grace se replantea por qué decidió entrar – "Hola, hay alguien aquí"

PLAFF, un ruido sordo suena en la oscuridad.

"KIIIIAAAAA" – la chica salta de repente y saca la Ball de Eevee – "Te-te te lo advierto. Ten-tengo el pokémon más fu-fuerte y y…"

"**¡Haun Haun Haun Haun Haun Haun!**" – una risa burlona se le aparece enfrente de ella y le da un lametazo a nuestra viajera.

"PUAJ QUE ASCO" – Grace ve al pokémon que le ataco – "Y tu quien eres"

La chica saca su Poke Dex, una pluma de color marrón y botones naranjas; aprieta uno de ellos y un visor virtual se abre a su izquierda y empieza a analizar al extraño pokémon.

* * *

Pokémon: Haunter

Especie: Gas

Tipo: Fantasma / Veneno

Peso: 0,1 Kg

Altura 1,6 m

'Utiliza su lengua para chupar la vida de sus víctimas. Acecha a sus presas en la oscuridad'

* * *

"Un pokémon fantasma" – al leer bien se asusta en los datos – "Me estabas robando el alma" – le grita al fantasma, por ser malvado

"En realidad los Haunter, pueden decidir hacerlo o no" – atrás de Grace aparece una chica mayor que ella, asustándola más – "Y en lo personal, a él le encanta dar lametazos"

La chica pasa al lado de Grace y se dirige al fantasma

"Verdad Haunter"

"**Haun Haun Haun**" – el pokémon gas asiente, para luego lamerle la cara a la chica

"Ja ja ja" – la chica sonríe y acaricia al pokémon – "Si ya estoy casa. Un momento" – aplaude y las luces se prenden

Al tener luz Grace ve por fin, quien era la chica misteriosa. Una chica con un pelo negro-verdoso y largo, vestida con un traje rojo y negro a juego con sus botas y unas extrañas pulseras negras en sus manos, que emitían una luz verdosa.

"Tú eres Sabrina"

"En efecto. Y tú debes de ser Graciela Anastasia Ketchum Gābena"

"¡ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN GRACIELA!" – al igual que su padre, no le gustaba su nombre completo – "Un momento, ¿cómo lo sabes?" – pregunta al ver que la anfitriona sabía su nombre

"Para mí, me es muy fácil saber tu nombre" – la chica se torna seria y cruza sus brazos – "Y de dónde procedes"

La chica se tensa, al ver que la líder de gimnasio, parecía haber usado sus poderes, para leerle la mente.

"Puedes estar tranquila" – Sabrina le regala una sonrisa confiada – "No tengo ni el mayor interés de revelar tu identidad"

"De verdad" – Grace se relaja por fin, pero había algo que no le cuadraba – "Pero, ese es un pokémon fantasma, no se supone que eres una experta en pokémon psíquicos" – señala al fantasma gastador de bromas

"Cierto" – la mujer se dirige más adentro del gimnasio, asiendo señas a sus huésped a entradar – "La verdad, este Haunter no es mío. Bueno en realidad era uno salvaje, que siguió a joven que quiso retarme hace 4 años. Desde entonces lo he cuidado como mío"

El cerebro de Grace empieza a procesar la información:

1) Hace 4 años ella era como una reina del hielo, cuyas personas que ganaba las convertía en muñecos

2) Hace 4 años que un retador la desafío con ese Haunter

3) Hace 4 años…

"Espera, entonces…"

"Exacto, tu padre o más bien tu futuro padre me salvo de mi oscuridad, gracias a Haunter" – llegan al estadio de batalla – "Si quieres que responda a tus dudas. Deberás ganarme" – la líder se sitúa en su posición.

* * *

"Esta será una batalla doble. Yo soy Sabrina, líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán y te desafío Grace Ketchum del futuro" – aunque ella dijo que era una batalla doble, la chica solo saca una Poke Ball – "Sal Kadabra, Haunter" – de la Ball sale el pokémon psi, a su lado se sitúa el fantasma

"**Kadabra**"

"**Haun Haun**"

"_Tiene que estar de broma. De por si enfrentarse a un pokémon psíquico es media locura, pero enfrentarlo junto con un fantasma, es la combinación terrible_"

"¿Qué te pasa?" – no necesita leer su mente, para saber que su oponente vacila – "Entraste aquí buscando respuestas no. Si no quieres saberlas entonces lárgate" – alza su voz, dando en el clavo a la Ketchum

"No lo haré" – las dudas de Grace se disipan – "Vine aquí con un propósito. Proteger a mis padres y buscar a esa persona antes de que haga algo. Y si esas supuestas hermanastras mías, son obra de ese individuo, no me rendiré" – saca dos Ball de su bolso, y las arroga – "EEVEE, NOIBAT, SALID" – de ellas salen el zorrito marrón y un murciélago de color morado con unas enormes orejas

"**Noibat**"

"**Vui**"

"Empecemos, Noibat usa 'Supersónico' en Kadabra, Eevee 'Bola sombra' en Haunter"

Dicho y hecho, el murciélago tira ráfagas supersónicas al psíquico, dejándolo confuso, mientras que la esfera de energía impacta en el fantasma. Causando explosión en medio campo.

"Bien ahora Eevee, 'Ojitos tiernos'" – el pequeño muestra ojos que engatusan a Kadabra – "Ahora chicos, 'Bola sombra'" – los nombrados ejecutan crean las esferas de energía oscura y las lanza al campo de nuevo, dando de lleno – "Bien gran combinación"

"**Vui**"

"**Noibat**"

"Cierto una gran combinación" – al líder estaba serena, ante lo acontecido – "Pero, crees que con eso puedes vencer" – la cortina de humo se levanta mostrando a Kadabra sin rasguños, mientras que Haunter estaba ya recuperado del primer golpe.

"¡Ni un rasguño!" – Grace, Eevee y Noibat se sorprende de que el pokémon psi, siguiera en pie – "Debería estar fuera de combate. 'Bola sombra' es un movimiento fantasma, debería tener el doble, no el cuádruple de daño. A no ser que…"

"'Recuperación'" – contesta la líder a su rival – "Tuviste una buena idea en desacerté de Kadabra primero" – la líder sonríe con arrogancia – "Pensaste que al terminar con el pokémon del que soy experta, dejándome solo a Haunter"

"Bueno ese era el plan" – Grace le devuelve la sonrisa

"Uno bueno, hasta ahora. Haunter 'Hipnosis' en Eevee y Kadabra 'Psicorayo' en Noibat" – apto seguido, el zorrito cae en un profundo sueño, mientras que el murciélago no pudo esquivar el rayo psíquico, cayendo a tierra al lado de su compañero.

"Noibat resiste. Eeve despierta"

"Kadabra otra vez 'Psicorayo en Noibat. Haunter 'Come sueños' en Eevee"

Kadabra volvía a atacar a Noibat con el rayo, mientras que Haunter absorbía un aura rosada que salía de Eevee, causándole daño y regenerándose; pero esto hace que el zorrito despierte y se aleje del fantasma.

"Eevee, estas bien" – Grace ve que su compañero, no está en su mejor momento.

"**Vui Vui**" – el pequeño asiente, de que se encuentra bien, mientras que su compañero caía debilitado a su lado.

"Noibat, vuelve" – la chica recoge al pokémon Onda Sónica, dejándola en una clara desventaja

"Eso es todo lo que tienes" – la líder se queja del desempeño de su contrincante – "Esperaba algo más de ti."

"Cállate, tu gimnasio es de nivel 6. Yo aún no poseo ninguna medalla" – se queja por su falta de experiencia

"Y esa es la excusa que me darás" – Sabrina empieza a atacarla en su punto débil – "No eres más que una niña mimada, que siempre tiene todo lo que quiere"

"NO ES VERDAD" – la niña pasa un mal trago, en su pasado la gente acusándola de ser hija de quien era, creyendo que su vida es color rosa – "No soy esa clase de chica, me he ganado todo lo que tengo a pulso, no por ser hija de mi padre, y no pienso dejar que nadie diga lo contra, Eevee 'Mordisco', sobre cualquiera"

El zorrito se impulsa hacia delante, pero Haunter usa 'Pulso umbrío', dándole de lleno y dejándole KO.

* * *

Al caer su último pokémon Grace cae derrotada y mete al pequeño en su Ball.

"Es verdad lo que piensas ahora" – Sabrina se acerca a la niña, que en estos momentos estaba muda – "Yo que soy una líder de gimnasio te he ganado. ¿Cómo cuidaras a Ash y a tu madre?" – ya enfrente de ella la mira con ojos analíticos – "La respuesta es simple, no podrás." – la chica luego suaviza su voz – "Si sigues queriendo hacerlo todo sola"

Grace levanta su cara y la mira a los ojos.

"Como sabes tengo este don y he podido apreciar que el futuro está cambiando, debido a tu presencia y al de las demás. Si peleáis entre vosotras, nunca ganareis"

"¿Qué? Quieres decir que ellas están también tras esa persona" – Sabrina no dice nada – "Por favor, si sabes quién es dímelo"

"Lamentablemente, no puedo ayudarte en ello" – Sabrina deja caer sus hombros, por primera vez – "Solo sé que todas las consecuencias apuntan a Ash" – La chica se relaja – "Pero por ahora, te sugiero curar a tus amigos"

"Cierto" – la tensión del lugar se fue – "Los dejare en el Centro Pokémon, mis padres me esperan ahí" – estaba a punto de irse cuando es detenido por la líder

"No creo que haga falta, papá ya puedes dejarlos pasar" – desde una cortina sale un hombre mayor con barba junto con sus padres.

"MA… Dijo Ash, Serena" – Grace se sorprende al verlos

"Ya te dije, que aquí no tienes por qué fingir. Me alegra de volverte a ver Ash"

"A mí también me alegra" – el azabache le regala una sonrisa a la chica

"**Pikachu**" – junto con el ratón

"Tú debes de ser Serena, es un placer"

"No, el placer es mío. La verdad aún no he podido ver tu película, pero te prometo que la veré" – Serena se sonroja al conocer a la líder–actriz

"Un momento. Desde cuando están aquí"

"Hace solo 5 minutos, por cierto fue una gran batalla"

"**Haun Haun Haun**" – Haunter interrumpe y le lame la cara a Ash y a Pikachu

"Ja ja ja. Yo también me alegra de volver a verte Haunter" – el azabache se dirige a Sabrina – "Gracias por invitarnos a pasar la noche aquí Sabrina."

"Es un placer"

"Pe-pero y el Centro Pokémon"

"Lamentablemente ya no quedaban camas" – responde Serena a su hija – "La enfermera Joy, se las dio a dos empresarios junto con su hijo. Y al salir a buscártenos encontramos con el padre de la señorita Sabrina y nos invitó a pasar la noche"

* * *

Después de un largo reencuentro, recuperados los pokémon de Grace y una gran cena, todos en el gimnasio Azafrán fueron a dormir, bueno la mayoría.

Serena no podía dormir, así que decidió dar un paseo nocturno. Talvez era por los efectos del jet lag o por lo sucedido en los últimos días de su vida.

"_Nunca pensé que volvería a Kanto_" – después de todo ella nació aquí, no en Kalos – "_Si tan solo mis padres no se hubiesen divorciado, hubiese empezado mi viaje junto con Ash y tal vez…_"

"No estarías en esta situación" – Sabrina aparece con una bata de dormir morada – "No puedes dormir" – la joven le sonríe para tranquilizar a su invitada

"Señorita Sabrina" – la muchacha se sorprende al verla – "En realidad no, con todo lo que tengo en la cabeza, no logro conciliar el sueño"

"Puedes llamarme solo Sabrina. Me he enterado que Ash y tú ganasteis el concurso del Magnetotrén" – Sabrina busca conversación

"He si, el huevo pokémon está ahora mismo en mi cuarto. Pacham y Braxie lo están cuidando" – Serena se siente nerviosa

"Dime es tu primer huevo" – Serena asiente – "Me lo imaginaba, ven acompáñame, por favor"

Las chicas llegan a un cuarto, donde estaban todos los pokémon psíquicos de Sabrina, no solo su Kadabra, Serena aprecio un Espeon, un Gallade y sorprendentemente una Wobbuffet. Todos estaban despiertos esperando a su dueña.

"Lo sé ya es la hora. Estas emocionado Gallade" – Sabrina se acerca al pokémon cuchilla

"**Gallade Gallade**"

"Serena, ven" – las chicas se adentran más en la habitación y Serena ve otro huevo pokémon, pero ese era de color blanco y verde, con dos puntos rojos – "Llegaste justo a tiempo"

"¿A tiempo para qué?" – el huevo empieza a brillar y empieza a tener forma – "Guau" – impresionada Serena se acerca un poco más al huevo.

"**Ralts**" – naciendo ante sus ojos, el pokémon sensible, Ralts.

"Un Ralts"

"En realidad es ella Serena" – Sabrina la corrige

La Ralts mira a Serena con sus grandes ojos rojos, que ocultaba en su pelo, se acerca y la abraza junto con una sonrisa.

"¿Pero qué?" – Serena se sorprende ante esta reacción

"Lo siento, se me olvido decirte, cuando un pokémon nace, toma cariño a la primera persona o pokémon que ve"

"Yo, cree que soy su mamá" – Serena se queda atónica por ser madre antes de tiempo – "Pero es tu pokémon, yo…"

"Es un regalo" – Sabrina la mira con tranquilidad – "Serena, muchas cosas van a ocurrir, malas y buenas, y necesitas ser fuerte. Si de verdad tú y Misty, Aura y Maya, amáis a Ash, tenéis que olvidaos de estúpidas rivalidades y apoyarse entre vosotros" – luego mira a la pokémon recién nacida – "Los Ralts son llamados los pokémon sensibles, porque siente cuando su entrenador está en peligro. Ahora mismo siente que estas confusa, pero tienes que despejar tus miedos"

"**Ralts Ralts**" – la nacida asiente a lo dicho por su antigua dueña.

"Entiendo" – Serena se muestra más decidida – "Lo hare, hablare con ellas y las conoceré, es verdad que somos muy distintas, pero todas tenemos algo en común, nos hemos enamorado del mismo hombre"

Sin más nada que decir ambas mujeres (Serena junto con su ahora Ralts) se van a dormir, para que el lazo de amistad se reforzara Sabrina le regala a Serena una Lujo Ball (Una Ball de color negro en su totalidad, con una banda roja y amarilla en la parte superior, y una dorada en la unión entre las dos mitades), para guardar a su nuevo pokémon.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno, nuestros héroes, estaban a punto de continuar su viaje.

Sabrina y Haunter los habían acompañado hasta la estación de bus, para que la (futura) familia fuera a Paleta

"Sabrina, gracias por todo" – Serena se despide, de su nueva amiga

"Si muchas gracias" – Grace recuperada de su derrota de anoche, acepta (en parte) los consejos de la peli verde

"Bueno, ya es la hora de irse"

"**Haun Haun Haun**" – Haunter se acerca a Ash como intentando decirle algo

"Ash" – el nombrado, mira a la líder – "Antes me diste a Haunter, cuando lo necesitaba. Creo que ya es hora de que regrese con su dueño" – Sabrina le lanza la Ball de Haunter a Ash

"Estas segura" – Ash incrédulo, pregunta

"Claro, recuerda que soy experta en pokémon psíquicos, mi debilidad son los fantasmas, bichos y siniestros" – le giñe el ojo al azabache

"De acuerdo" – el chico y Pikachu, voltean al fantasma – "Dime Haunter, volvemos a viajar juntos"

"**Haun Haun**" – el fantasma contesta tras luego ser cubierto por un aura azulada y evolucionar a su última etapa – "**Gengar**"

"A Evolucionado" – Grace vuelve a sacar su Poke Dex y tomar los datos del fantasma.

* * *

Pokémon: Gengar

Especie: Sombras

Tipo: Fantasma / Veneno

Peso: 40,5 Kg

Altura 1,5 m

'Forma evolucionada de Haunter, tras ser intercambiado. De noche, se oculta en las sombras y absorbe el calor de la gente. El frío que transmite es estremecedor.'

* * *

"Ya veo, cuando Sabrina le dio la Poke Ball de Gengar. Evoluciono" – Grace lee los datos, haciendo que Gengar asiente

"Bueno Gengar, listo para la aventura" – Ash vuelve a preguntarle a su recién evolucionado fantasma

"**Gengar Gengar**"

"Bien vuelve" – Ash mete a Gengar, en la Ball.

* * *

Ya partido el bus Sabrina vuelve a su gimnasio, pero al entrar sintió que era observada

"Tienes algo que decirme"

"**No. De hecho, te agradezco que le hayas dado a Ash, a Gengar. Le será útil contra la mayoría**" – otra vez la sombra amorfa, aparece, pero debido a la luz puede vérsele media cara

"Ese sujeto, quien Grace y las demás buscan es más difícil de localizar" – Sabrina se voltea ante su invitado – "Ni siquiera los poderes de Morti"

"**Entonces que harás**"

"La respuesta es simple Mewtwo" – Sabrina le mira con decisión – "Combinare mis poderes con los de Catleya, Vito y Leti. Así tal vez logre encontrarle"

"**Puedes hacerlo, si quieres. Después de todos no puedo interferir con los humanos. Esa siempre es su orden**" – el pokémon genético, avanza – "**Yo iré a buscar más apoyo para él, después de todo siempre ayuda a los demás sin recibir nada a cambio**"

Sin ninguna palabra más líder y pokémon asiente y el último desaparece de su vista con 'Teletransporte', y ella prepara su maleta para un viaje largo.

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Que les pareció,**

**Bueno sé que Sabrina tiene el pelo azul en los juegos, pero el tono de color del anime, me encanto. Su vestimenta es la su sprite en las ediciones Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja, pero sus pulseras son la de Heart Gold y Soul Silver.**

**Ya, Serena y Grace, están advertidas de que solas fracasaran.**

**Pokémon de los protagonistas en este capítulo:**

**Ash: Pikachu –– Frogadier –– Fletchinder –– Hawlucha –– Goodra –– Gengar –– Huevo (El tercer pokémon que regresa, es que me sorprende que haya sido el único fantasma que tuviera, recordad que Haunter (ahora Gengar) era salvaje hasta que se lo quedo Sabrina)**

**Serena: Braxie –– Pancham –– Rhyhorn –– Ralts –– Huevo (Espero que les haya gustado la nueva integrante de Serana)**

**Grace: Eevee –– Noibat (Bueno si no lo tiene Ash, lo tendrá su hija no)**

**Dejen sus reviews y sus votos, para la pentalogía y el padre (recordad que esta es su última oportunidad, para este último).**


	15. El Secreto de Delia Ketchum

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, actualización extra, extra.**

**Bueno si, se me pasó por la cabeza que regresaran algunos pokémon de Ash como Butterfree, Lapras, Pidgeot y algunos que ayudo en sus viajes, como Riolu, Larvitar e Hippopotas. No lo había pensado bien, hasta ahora.**

**Ahora aparecerán, serán nombrados puede que sí, aunque algunos los tengo ya fichados para su retorno.**

**Si bueno le estoy dando a Ash un repertorio de mega-evolución, ojo, no significa que los valla hacer la mega.**

**Un ejemplo: no hare que su Bulbasaur se convierta en Venusaur de la noche a la mañana, aparte que Bulbasaur le tiene rabia a su evolución como el Buizel de Ash o Meowth con los Persian y sin mencionar a Pikachu con respecto a los Raichu **

**La votación con respecto a la pentalogía:**

**1º Amour (vivan las parejas que tienen relación con la tierna infancia)**

**2º Pearl (el favorito hasta la fecha está perdiendo la corona)**

**3º Advance (Hay gente que dejo de ver la serie por ella, lo sé)**

**4º Poké (La verdad, tienes razón Conuk, nosotros somos, como llamarnos, veteranos)**

**Y después de una votación de dos capítulos, ha quedado en (redoble de tambores):**

**El mismo resultado que antes: 6 – 3**

**Giovanni quedara como amigo de los padres de nuestro protagonista**

**(Estando enamorado de Delia)**

**Bien ahora podré hacer el capítulo, con respecto a esto, por consiguiente el capítulo tendrá Poké, sé que no es el más popular, pero leerlo todos, porfis.**

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Verde**

_Estos sucesos ocurrían cuando Ash, Serena y Grace pasaban su tarde – noche en Ciudad Azafrán._

Un trayecto de lo más largo, pero era la mejor manera de evitar lugares digamos semi-peligrosos, para nuestras queridas sirenas.

Gracias a las rutas alternas y desvíos nuestras heroínas evitaron adentrase en el Monte Moon, cuyos únicos habitantes eran los recién nombrados pokémon hadas Cleafery y su familia evolutiva (Cleffa y Clefable) y evidentemente el temible (según ellas) Bosque Verde, plagado de pokémon tipo bicho, como Caterpie, Weedle y por supuesto Beedrill.

Gracias a esos desvíos llegan a Ciudad Verde, pero ambas estaban agotadas y según la puesta de sol que se veía en el horizonte.

"Creo que si seguimos viajando, se nos hará de muy de noche, cuando lleguemos a Pueblo Paleta" – advierte la experta en pokémon de tipo agua de Kanto

"Es verdad" – su hija afirma lo obvio – "Porque no pasamos la noche en el Centro Pokémon y partimos mañana a ver a la abuela" – termina con una sonrisa.

"A-a si claro" – al pensar en la madre de su (futuro) esposo la chica cambia de aptitud – "_Espero que la señora Delia se haya tomado la noticia para bien_"

"Tranquila" – su hija no necesita ser telépata, para saber de sus preocupaciones – "La abuela siempre estará encantada contigo."

"Kasumi, Ash y yo seremos siempre felices. Incluso antes de ya sabes el gran día" – la pregunta hace dudar a la menor

"Bueno, la verdad" – desvía su rostro

"Kasumi" – Activa un poco la fase maternal, pero lo más raro es que resulta

"Vale, mis tías me dijeron una vez que, una semana antes de la boda estuvieron a punto de echarse para atrás y cancelarlo todo" – confiesa nuestra viajera

"¿Qué?" – Misty se sorprende, pero luego piensa un poco – "Nos peleamos verdad"

"Bueno mis tías dijeron que fue la discusión más seria que tuvieron desde lo de la bicicleta. Todo por culpa de esa reinecita" – el tono de voz de Kasumi, se torna sombrío

"¿Reinecita?" – Misty desconoce de quien habla

"Serena Gābena" – la chica ni soportaba su nombre – "Ella es o más bien era una amiga de la infancia de papá, pero debido a que su madre se divorció se largó de la región"

"Espera Ash, está ahora mismo con ella" – desconociendo por qué, Misty siente ganas de golpear al chico del Pikachu

"Pe-pe-pero descuida" – Kasumi intenta calmar a su madre – "El nunca hiso nada con ella. Ni siquiera con tía Aura y tía Iris, incluso con esa chica cursi de Sinnoh"

Milagrosamente Misty se tranquiliza, pero el detalle es que Kasumi nombro a alguien que no conocía.

"¿Quién es Iris?"

"La tía Iris es la campeona de Teselia" – la chica se emociona al recordar a su tía o como su padre la llamaba 'la niña salvaje' – "Acompaño a papá por Teselia. Pero descuida ella nunca estuvo interesado en él, ni el en ella."

"De verdad Ash viajo con la campeona de una región"

"NO, que va" – Kasumi le explica los orígenes de la chica dragón – "Ella antes o mejor ahora se está convirtiendo en una experta en pokémon tipo dragón. Luego estará años como líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Lirio, para luego entrar a la liga y convertirse en la campeona"

"Valla, menuda historia" – Misty empieza a pensar – "Kasumi, crees que está bien que me hables de suceso futuros"

"Bueno si y no" – Misty no entiende la respuesta – "Sucesos que ocurran como un tifón o un tsunami o las sueños de una persona; ocurrirán, pero digamos las decisiones difíciles, por ejemplo: mi nacimiento o vuestra boda, puede peligrar" – lo último lo dijo con un toque de preocupación, pero luego es dejado a parte por los rugidos de su estómago – "Por Arceus, que hambre tengo"

"Kasumi, como puedes tener hambre" – su (futura) madre se queja de su comportamiento

"Oye solo hemos parado a almorzar en medio camino. Cuando capturaste a Feebas" – antes de que las chicas retomaran la marcha habían almorzado unos sándwiches (que por supuesto, preparados por Daisy)

"Está bien" – la pelirroja se rinde ante la actitud similar a la del azabache – "Dejaremos a nuestros pokémon en el Centro, apartaremos dos camas para dormir y luego iremos a comer algo"

"YUPI" – la niña salta de emoción

* * *

El Centro Pokémon, era tal y como Misty lo recordaba, cuando conoció a Ash hace solo 4 años, al principio se molestó mucho por qué había destrozado su bicicleta, pero desde que viajo por Kanto y Johto con el chico de Paleta, se sintió, como describirlo, agradable.

"Hola bienvenidos al Centro Pokémon" – la sonriente enfermera Joy les atiende

"Hola venimos a dejar a nuestro pokémon y reservar dos camas, por favor" – habla Misty con la enfermera

"Por supuesto" – la chica les deja dos bandejas con un localizador – "Depositad nuestros pokémon y no os olvidéis del localizador, por favor"

Ambas empiezan a dejar sus pokémon (en sus Ball) en la bandeja, 4 Poke Ball, 1 Cebo Ball y 1 Malla Ball de Misty; y 2 Poke Ball de Kasumi, haciendo un total de 8 pokémon entre las dos.

"Tienes dos pokémon"

"¡He sí!" – contesta con nerviosa – "No te lo mostré antes, por que digamos que es recién capturado y no se ha acostumbrado a mi"

"Bueno no importa" – Misty deja de darle importancia – "Aquí tiene enfermera"

"Muy bien, recuerden conservar sus localizadores" – les advierte, para que luego no haya confusión – "Ya he terminado de reservarles las camas. Aquí tenéis la llave de la habitación" – les entrega la llave.

"Muchas gracias enfermera Joy, venga Ma… Misty, vamos a cenar. Ya tengo hambre" – la chica intenta arrastrar a la líder a fuera del centro

"Por Arceus, es que solo piensas en comida" – es lo único que dice Misty, pero Kasumi se detiene en seco, tropezando con ella – "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Es la abuela" – Kasumi y Misty, ven aún en la entrada del centro.

Y ahí estaba una mujer mayor, pero con rasgos aún de ser joven, pelirroja, vestida con lo que parecía un vestido verde de completo y un sweater blanco.

Aunque la vestimenta, era distinta de la habitual, no cabía duda, esa mujer era Delia Ketchum, madre de Ash y por consiguiente (futura) abuela de Kasumi.

"¿Qué extraño?" – se extraña Misty al ver a la madre de su amigo en la ciudad – "Nunca sale de Pueblo Paleta, por atender su restaurante"

"Cierto y más aún, viste su vestido" – Kasumi señala a su abuela – "Está claro que tiene un cita"

"Si la tiene, creo que no es de nuestra incumbencia" – Es la decisión que toma nuestra líder

"Claro que la tiene" – niega el comentario anterior, su hija – "Mamá, la abuela nunca habla del padre de papá (_ósea mi abuela_), es porque el muy canalla la abandono"

Misty se queda muda al oír ese dato de la señora

"Pero ella me dijo que él estaba de viaje"

"Eso es lo que papá y la abuela decían a la gente para que les dejaran en paz con el tema" – Kasumi habla del tema en voz baja – "La verdad los abandono cuando papá tenía 3 años. Solo para irse con una veinteañera, el muy Mankey (_sin ofenderlos_)"

"¿Y qué piensas hacer? Detenerla"

"No" – Kasumi idea un plan – "Iremos de incógnito y averiguaremos, con quien está saliendo"

* * *

Ahora Misty, sentía cuando el Team Rocket los espiaba.

Madre e hija vieron como Delia entraba a un restaurante, para su suerte, no era de etiqueta y las dos pudieron entrar sin ser vistas.

El restaurante estaba a rebosar de entrenadores y personas, por un momento la perdieron entre la multitud. Pero gracias al color llamativo de su vestido, la localizaron sentada junto a un hombre con traje negro, ambos en el rincón más apartado.

Para su suerte, obtuvieron una mesa al lado de ellos, pero con una pared-rendija adornada les hacía separación, así ellas podrían escuchar sin ser vistas.

"Me alegra que hayas venido Delia" – el hombre misterioso les daba la espalda a ambas y no pudieron verle.

"A pasado años desde que supe de ti" – Delia contesta feliz – "Veo que esos asuntos que tenías que resolver en Teselia, han salido bien"

"Si te dijo la verdad. Fue un fracaso" – el hombre muestra modestia – "Los inversores no quisieron escucharme, al final tuvimos que resolverlo en una lucha pokémon" – el hombre suelta un suspiro – "Pero la verdad, no importa. Una puerta se cierra otra se abre, no"

"Ja ja ja" – Delia se ríe – "Ya olvidaba tu sentido del humor"

"Desean ordenar, ya" – uno de los camareros se les acerca a la pareja

"Si serán un surtido de quesos, para empezar. Tomare salmón a la plancha" – el hombre empieza a ordenar

"Para mi será unos ravioli con nata, pero sin champiñones por favor" – Delia ordena su pedido

"Que desean de beber"

"Vino. Del mejor por favor" – tras eso último el camarero se larga.

"Disculpen señoritas, desean ordenar ya" – sin que nuestras espías se enteraran otro camarero les hace la misma pregunta, que a sus espiados.

"Esto…" – tan concentrada estaba Misty en la conversación que se le olvido que estaban en un restaurante

"Si una pizza neptuno, por favor" – Kasumi ordena por ellas – "De beber, serán dos refrescos" – el camarero se larga con el pedido – "¿Qué?" – Misty mira con malos ojos a su hija – "No podremos escucharles sin el estómago vacío" – punto para la Ketchum

"Pero tenías que ordenar por mi"

"Oye viste los precios, las pizzas eran lo más económico" – le enseña la cartilla a su madre y ven que lo ordenado por Delia y el hombre era exorbitante

"Hace poco escuche de que la Liga Kalos tuvo unos problemas, sabes que ocurrió" – Delia hace un comentario que sorprende a Misty y Kasumi

"Al parecer un pirado, destruyo algunos estadios que estaban preparados para el evento y las finales" – el hombre contesta – "El presidente Goodshow, decidió suspender la liga hasta que resuelvan el problema y encuentren al culpable, por supuesto"

"_No puede ser_" – la cara de Kasumi es de horror – "_La historia ha cambiado, nunca sucedió esto_"

"_La Liga ha sido suspendida_" – en cambio Misty desconocía este dato – "_Lo más probable es que le hayan notificado cuando nos fuimos, espero que Daisy este bien_"

"Tiene que ser su culpa" – Kasumi deja escapar un comentario que a Misty le sorprende

"Solo espero que Ash esté bien" – al oír el estado de Kalos, la mujer se preocupa por su hijo

"Sabes, cuando estuve en Teselia, pude verle" – el hombre hace el comentario del hijo de la mujer

"De verdad" – Delia se sorprende – "No le habras…"

"No, descuida" – el hombre la tranquiliza – "No le he dicho nada de nosotros. Y en lo personal, no se lo tomaría a bien. Cada día el chico se parece más a su padre"

"Lo sé" – Delia desvía la mirada de su acompañante – "Un buen chico, con grandes sueños, rodeado de buenos amigos, pero descuidado en lo que se refiere a asuntos del corazón" – las espías se sorprende de esto – "Creo que tres o cuatro de sus amigas están enamoradas de él, las conozco y sé que serían un buen partido para él, pero…"

"Él no hace ni caso a sus indirectas, no" – termina la frase por ella – "Deberías hablar con él sobre ello. No queras que haga lo mismo que su padre"

"TE EQUIVOCAS" – Delia alza la voz, para luego calmarse – "Él nunca, nunca hará eso"

"Como abandonar a su mujer y a su hijo" – ahora el hombre misterioso endurece su voz – "Te advertí de que si seguías con él te partiría el corazón, ahora mírate te prometió lujos y sueños vacíos. Cuando éramos niños soñábamos con salir de Pueblo Paleta y nunca volver. Ahora estas estancada en él"

"No estoy ESTANCADA" – la mujer se para de la mesa y vuelve a alzar la voz, pero esta vez es escuchado por medio restaurante, Delia vuelve a sentarse y las personas en el restaurante vuelven a sus asuntos – "Lo siento"

"No, perdóname tú" – el hombre se disculpa – "Cuando te llame, te prometí que no hablaríamos de eso"

* * *

La discusión es interrumpida con la llegada de la comida, para ambas partes. No hubo palabras hasta la mitad de la cena

"En fin, ¿qué piensas hacer?" – Delia empieza la discusión – "Volverás a irte y buscar más capital para tu compañía"

"La verdad, me quedare en Kanto por un largo tiempo" – contesta el hombre – "La asociación me ha pedido que vuelva a ser líder de gimnasio. Sé que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde tiene que ser reglado de nivel 8, pero al parecer Agatha le ha subido el nivel" – ambos sonríen

"Por Arceus, la señora Agatha nunca supo controlar su fuerza no"

"No, solo el profesor Oak es el único que la controla y por sorpresa ese chico Lance" – ríen ambos, de nuevo – "Hablando de Oak, ¿cómo está el viejo Zorua?"

"Está bien, su salud sigue siendo la de un Taurus" – contestad Delia – "Aunque creo que debería dejar que Gary empezara a ocuparse de todo y jubilarse" – Delia se queda callada – "Aún no te perdona por haberte ido. Eras su mejor ayudante, el mejor de los dos"

"Nunca se me dio bien criar"

* * *

Para Misty, no había más nada que descubrir, el hombre era un viejo amigo de la señora Delia, fue ayudante del profesor Oak hasta que decidió largarse, fue líder de gimnasio y como oye retomara su puesto como líder de gimnasio de esta ciudad (el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde es el único en Kanto de nivel 8).

"Venga Kasumi, nos vamos" – Misty se termina el último porción de pizza en sus manos y se pone en píe

"Pero…" – se ve que la chica quería seguir espiando – "V-vale" – pero la cara de la pelirroja mostraba la típica frase 'sin escusas'

Como entraron salieron (por supuesto pagando la cena) sin ser vistas.

Ya en el cuarto designado y sus pokémon descansados, madre e hija decidieron irse a dormir.

Mientras que la pareja en el restaurante seguían terminando su cena

* * *

"He visto el último combate de tu Ashton en Teselia" – habla el hombre – "una lástima sin tan solo su adversario no hubiese evolucionado, es probable que hubiese ganado"

"Lo sé, pero siempre se levanta para seguir adelante"

"Si igual que tu Delia" – suena el pokégear del hombre – "Que ocurre Matori, estoy ocupado" – se queda en silencio – "¿cómo?" – mira a Delia – "Dame un minuto" – deja a quien le llamo colgado – "Lo lamento Delia. Ha surgido una complicación"

"Tranquilo Giovanni" – Delia le sonríe al jefe del Team Rocket (aunque ella no lo sabe) – "Siempre ocupado, lo sé" – la mujer se levanta de la mesa – "Hablaremos otro día. Sabes creo que va siendo hora de presentarte a Ash, ya no es un niño y creo que lo entenderá"

"Lo estoy deseando" – el hombre agarra la mano de la madre de nuestro protagonista y le da un beso

"Siempre un caballero" – se aprecia un sonrojo en su cara

"Hasta el final"

Después de que Delia abandonara el restaurante, vuelve a ponerse al móvil

"Estas segura" – habla sin mostrar emoción en su voz

"Si jefe, los localizadores de Jessie y James, los sitúan ahora mismo en Ciudad Azafrán"

"Deberían de estar en Kalos, vigilando al chico"

"Los llamamos señor" – pregunta su asistenta

"No" – analiza la situación – "Dejadlos hacer lo que quieran. Si de casualidad ponen un píe en la ciudad. Traedlos ante mi" – sin más que añadir el líder de los Rocket cuelga.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nuestras sirenitas despertaban y empezaban su camino hasta Pueblo Paleta, cuando

"MISTY" – detrás de ellas se encontraba, nada más y nada menos, que Delia Ketchum, vestida con sus ropas habituales, llevando un gran bolso en sus hombros

"Se-señora Ketchum" – Misty acordó junto con Kasumi, no mencionar nada de la noche anterior – "¿Qu-é hace aquí?

"Yo bueno, salí a pasear desde temprano a comprar más material para el restaurante, y mira tú por donde, me quede en Ciudad Verde 2 días enteros" – les brinda una sonrisa a las chicas

"_Abuelita mentirosa, tuviste una cita anoche_" – es el pensamiento de nuestra viajera futura

"Hola, creo que no nos han presentado" – Delia se dirige a Kasumi – "Soy Delia Ketchum, soy amiga de Misty. Debes de ser una prima suya" – es la conclusión que saca al ver el parecido con la pelirrroja

"Pues la verdad…" – Misty le tapa la boca, antes de que cometiera una estupides

"Hee sí, es mi prima Kasumi" – miente rápido – "Vive en Hoenn, pero se tomó unos días para visitarnos y le estoy enseñando Kanto" – habla en voz baja junto al oído de la chica – "Escucha sí estuvo dos días afuera, significa que no sabe nada de que vienes del futuro"

"A sí, soy Kasumi Waterflower, un placer" – ya libre de las manos de su madre continua la mentira

"La verdad señora Delia, íbamos a visitar al profesor Oak" – continua hablando la sirena distorsionada – "Nos llamó y nos dijo que fuéramos al laboratorio"

"Bueno, no les importara que me una a vosotras, verdad" – ambas niegan – "Bien andando"

Y las 3 mujeres, recorren la ruta 1 (Kanto), hasta Paleta, el lienzo del inicio de los problemas.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció la trama de Delia y Giovanny, de película o no.**

**Y ahora se armara el limpio, con la llegada de Ash, Serena y Grace a Paleta a la vez que Misty, Kasumi y Delia.**

**Ya me lo imagino yo.**

**Actualización de Pokémon**

**Kasumi: Squirtle[shiny] –– ? (Os dije que tendrían uno escondido)**

**Dejen sus reviews y su voto para el orden de la pentalogía (si no han votado aún)**


	16. Lío Dimensional

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, he aquí un capitulo que estábamos todos esperando, el choque de las hijas y las esposas**

**Lo siento si deje al Advance y al Pearl de lado, pero un viaje en barco es largo, pero descuiden que hoy retornaran.**

**Hoy veréis un Poké vs Amour, un ligero Advance vs Pearl, un toque diminuto Advance vs Amour.**

**Y por supuesto todos vs todos XD**

**Ahora recordad que:**

**Kasumi y Misty al ser las primeras en llamar a Oak, no conocen el problema.**

**Dawn/Maya y Hikari solo que Misty está en el problema.**

**May/Aura y Haruka tienen una idea, pero no saben hasta qué punto.**

**Y Serena y Grace conocen la existencia de todas.**

**La votación de la pentalogía ha arrogado un último y gran resultado para su finalización:**

**Amour (este shipping arraso con todos, obteniendo el ORO)**

**Advance (al parecer todos quieren ver momentos suegro-yerno, el PLATA para el afortunado)**

**Pearl (el favorito se llevo otra desilusión, quedándose con el BRONCE)**

**Poké (no os desilusiones fanáticos de es shipping haré la historia si o si)**

**Bien ahora continuemos con este lío dimensional**

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta**

Por fin, el trío de mujeres habían llegado al pueblo natal de nuestro protagonista.

"Por fin, en casa" – Delia suelta un suspiro de emoción – "Sabéis cuando era niña, dije que me iría de este lugar, para nunca volver. Pero al final siempre me gusto estar aquí"

Las dos sirenas, fingen estar sorprendidas.

"De verdad" – Kasumi inicia la conversación – "Sabe si yo quisiera criar a mi hijo o hija, lo traería aquí" – da un vistazo al pueblo – "Sé que soy de ciudad, pero el aire de aquí es respirable, y siempre es bueno ver como juegan, todos los días" – sin que Delia supiera había revelado parte de su infancia.

Después de todo al ser la hija de la líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, y queriendo ser la sucesora, tendría que vivir allí; pero eso no implicaba que fuera a visitar a su abuela en este pequeño paraíso en medio de una gran civilización.

"Si tienes razón" – Delia se alegra al oírla – "Bueno que les parece si tomamos un refrigerios antes de ir a ver a Sam"

"Si yo quiero, me muero de hambre" – la viajera pone ojos de niña queriendo golosinas

"Kasumi" – Misty ve la aptitud incorregible de su (futura) hija

"Bueno pues va…" – Delia es detenida cuando alguien detrás de ella la abraza – "¿Qué?"

"Ya estoy en casa, abuelita" – una niña peli-negra con un sombrero blanco, una camiseta azul celeste y una mini falda roja; le mostraba una gran sonrisa a la mujer.

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Verde**

_Hace apenas unos minutos…_

El bus los había dejado a orillas de la Ruta 1 (Kanto), por fin el azabache volvería a casa, para enfrentarse a sus otras hijas.

Serena y Grace, también se habían planteado bien al conocer a sus rivales (hermanastras en el caso de Grace)

"Parece que fue ayer cuando jugábamos aquí" – Serena busca en el baúl de los recuerdos

"Cierto" – responde Ash al recordar el día que conocía a Serena

"Venga tortolos, que me adelanto" – Grace hace sonrojar a la pareja y los 3 comienzan su caminata a Paleta.

* * *

Mientras que en el bus los últimos en bajar son nuestro querido (y odiado) trío Rocket

"Bien fase 1 del plan completada" – Jessie se emociona de que hasta ahora nadie los haya descubierto

"Ahora inicia la fase 2" – James comparte su entusiasmo con su amiga – "Recuperar a nuestro camaradas"

"**Para luego en la fase 3, raptar por fin a Pikachu**"

"**Y SEREMOS** LOS FAVORITOS **DEL JEFE**" – Hablan a la vez

"**WOBBUFFET**"

"Ejem" – atrás de nuestro grupo se encontraban dos hombres con cara de malos, vestidos con trajes negros

"Si ya terminaron de alabarse a sí mismos, Jessie y James. El jefe los está esperando" – habla uno de los matones.

"**E**L J**EF**E" – el trio se asusta al enterarse de que sabían su llegada.

* * *

Regresando con nuestros héroes Ash, Pikachu, Serena y Grace, habían ya llegado al mirador donde veían todo el pueblo.

"Ya llegamos, al fin en casa" – Ash respira el aire puro que ofrecía Paleta

"**Pikachu**"

"Es más bonito de lo que recordaba" – Serena se emociona al ver otra vez el lugar donde conoció a su (futuro) amor

"Oigan esa no es" – Grace señala a 3 mujeres, dos pelirrojas y una azabache, pero reconoce a la mayor de las tres – "Abuelita" – sale corriendo hacia ellas

"Es-espera Grace" – Pero Ash ya había reconocido a la segunda pelirroja y si es quien cree que es, esta reunión no iba a ser encantadora.

* * *

"Me alegra de volverte a ver abuelita Delia" – Grace sigue abrazando a Delia causando un alboroto a las demás

"Oye niña" – Kasumi salta en la defensa de 'su' abuela – "Suelta a mi abuela ahora mismo"

"A-ABUELA" – Delia salta al oír esto – "Un minuto como soy vuestra abuela"

"MAMÁ" – Ash y Serena se acerca corriendo

"ASH" – Misty y Delia se sorprenden al verle

"MISTY"

"Ash que significa esto"

"Significa que soy tu nieta" – Kasumi y Grace hablan al unísono, para luego mirarse tirando rayos entre ellas

"¿Qué?" – Delia se sorprende – "Que ya soy abuela y no me entere" – Delia cambia su cara a una molesta y se dirige a su hijo – "ASH KETCHUM, CÓMO HAS PODIDO HACERLO"

"Tran-tranquila mamá yo no hecho nada" – El único varón no sabe cómo salir de esta situación

"Es verdad señora Ketchum, Grace viene del futuro" – Serena es la única que sale a defenderle

"¿Y tú quién eres?" – Misty desde que vio a la otra niña, estaba teniendo unas ganas de castrar a su amigo

"Soy Serena Gābena" – saludo con cortesía – "Soy amiga de la infancia de Ash"

"_Entonces es la chica de quien me advirtió Kasumi_" – la líder mira a la actriz con malos ojos

"Oye sirenita" – Grace ve esa mirada – "Deja de mirar a mi madre así"

"¡Papá!" – Kasumi salta a abrazar al chico del Pikachu – "Has venido. Pero porque esta niña dice que es tu hija y ¿qué hace la reinita aquí?"

"Oye la reinita es mi madre y tiene nombre" – Grace sale en defensa de su madre

"Pero ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" – Delia se sentía más perdida, que nunca

"Yo soy Kasumi Ketchum, hija de Ash y Misty"

"Yo soy Grace Ketchum, hija de Ash y Serena"

"Y vengo del futuro" – ambas vuelven a hablar al unísono, pero haciendo que la poca conciencia de Delia Ketchum se perdiera, al final cae desmayada

"MAMÁ"

"**PIKA PIKA**"

"SEÑORA DELIA"

"ABUELITA"

Todo el mundo se lleva el susto, Ash, Serena y Misty cargan como pueden a Delia y la llevan al laboratorio de profesor Oak.

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Carmín**

_Momentos ocurridos antes del contacto entre Kasumi y Grace_

El SS Trinity había llegado a la ciudad portuaria de Kanto.

Maya, Hikari, Piplup y Pichu pudieron apreciar por primera vez la ciudad, algo más tranquila que Ciudad Canal, pero acogedora.

"Por fin en Kanto" – Hikari salta de emoción – "Ya tengo ganas de ver a mi abuela Delia. Espero que haya hecho su biscocho de limón" – se le sale la baba y pone ojos de niña queriendo golosinas.

"**Pichu Pichu**" – su ratoncito en su hombro comparte su opinión

"Hikari, no te alteres" – Maya se queda atrás de ella – "Tenemos que esperar a Tracey"

"**Piplup**" – el pingüino asiente

"Ya lo sé" – Hikari se rasca la cabeza

"**Pichu Pichu**" – el ratoncito hace señas a su dueña

"¿Qué ocurre Pichu?" – el ratón señala otro ferri que está desembarcando, pero reconoce a alguien – "Es la tía Aura"

"Tía Aura" – Maya piensa – "Espera hablaras de Aura"

"Sí es ella" – la chica se aleja de de Maya y Piplup y se dirige dónde estaba la chica de Hoenn – "TÍA AURA"

* * *

_Segundos antes de que Hikari viera a Aura_

Desde el ferri de Hoenn los hermanos Petalburg y Haruka desembarcaban, siendo esta su segunda vez en Kanto (para los hijos de Norman).

"Al fin" – Haruka se queja – "El viaje se me hizo largo"

"Así son los ferri Haruka" – Max empieza a ser analítico – "No debería de sorprenderte"

"Hubiésemos ido más rápido, si me hubiese traído el Mega-Charizard de papá"

"Mega-Charizard" – Aura y Max no saben lo que dijo su (futura) hija/sobrina

"Así, aún el profesor Ciprés no ha hecho la presentación de la mega-evolución" – Haruka les da una sonrisa zorruna – "Imaginaos que pokémon como Charizard o Blaziken, pudieran evolucionar a otro nivel"

"De verdad" – Max se sorprende

"Pero entonces ¿cómo es que Blaziken, no ha obtenido esa evolución?" – Aura se pregunta el por qué

"Es sencillo, porque tienes que…"

"TÍA AURA" – es interrumpida por la llegada de una chica peli-azul con una camisa de blanca, con shorts amarillos, junto con un Pichu en su hombro se les acerca – "Tía Aura, me alegra mucho de volverte a ver"

"¿Qué?" – Aura se queda muda ante la niña misteriosa

"Oye y tu quien eres" – Haruka se sitúa enfrente de Hikari

"Yo soy Hikari Ketchum" – contesta sin rodeos – "Y él es Pichu"

"**Pichu**" – afirma el ratón en su hombro

"HIKARI, QUE TE HE DICHO" – Maya llega toda desarreglada con Piplup sudando mares de tanto correr

"MAYA"

"AURA"

"Tía Maya" – ahora es Haruka la emocionado – "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Haber ¿QUÉ NARICES OCURRE AQUÍ?" – Max grita al no entender nada

"La verdad es difícil de explicar Max" – Tracey hace apto de aparición, medio asustado por tener que explicar todo

"Tracey" – la Berlitz y los Petalburg se sorprenden al encontrar al observador pokémon en Carmín

"Hola Tío Tracey" – Hikari y Haruka hablan a la vez quedando atónicas por haberlo dicho al unísono

"Bueno vengan tengo el coche aparcado más adelante" – queriendo escapar del problema, decide no decir nada

"Espera Tracey" – pero el niño no quiere dejar las cosas como están – "¿Qué significa esto?" – señala a Hikari y a Maya – "¿Quiénes son y por qué ella le dijo tía a mi hermana?"

"Max contrólate" – Aura trata de calmar la furia de su hermanito

"Creo que es mejor que el profesor Oak les cuente todo" – vuelve a salirse del tema y guía a los demás al coche y ponen rumbo a Pueblo Paleta.

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde muy temprano el profesor Oak se había levantado con toda su paciencia y con una gran preocupación.

Al final aún no ha podido contactar con Delia, ni siquiera sus empleados en el Pallet's House sabían dónde estaba

"Por Arceus primero aparecen cuatro hijas de Ash, de cuatro mujeres distintas y para rematar lo acompañaron en sus viajes, por supuesto" – el hombre no se encontraba en su mejor momento – "Y ya han pasado 3 días y nadie en el pueblo sabe del paradero de Delia. Que más puede pasarme"

"PROFESOR OAK NECESITAMOS AYUDA" – Ash entra sin llamar, exaltando al único hombre del laboratorio

"POR ARCEUS ASH ME CAUSARAS UN INFARTO" – pero se calla al ver que el joven junto con Misty y Serena traían a Delia desmayada – "Ash que ha pasado"

"Pues resulta"

"Que nuestra abuelita se desmayó"

"Cuando dijimos que veníamos del futuro"

Kasumi y Grace hacen una combinación de palabras para luego mirar al lado contrario de la otra.

"Por Arceus" – el hombre no puede ni con su alma – "Vengan ponedla en el sofá"

Los chicos dejan a la mujer mayor donde el hombre les indico.

"Haber Ash que ha pasado" – pregunta al hijo de su mejor amiga

"Pues Kasumi y yo estábamos viniendo hacía aquí, cuando la encontramos saliendo desde Ciudad Verde" – Misty empieza a relatar la historia (omitiendo la parte de la cita secreta de la mujer)

"Y cuando Ash, Grace y yo estábamos a orillas del pueblo nos encontramos todos y ya se imagina que ocurrió profesor" – Serena termina la historia

"Profesor, no me dijo que le diría a mi madre sobre nuestro problema" – Ash encara al hombre mayor

"Pues resulta que hasta hoy nadie sabía dónde estaba tu madre"

"Un momento ¿qué problema papá?" – Kasumi es la única que desconoce del tema.

"Resulta Kasumi que al parecer tú no eres la única que vienes desde el futuro" – el profesor les habla del problema de las otras futuras hijas de Ash a Misty y a Kasumi.

"¿QUÉ?" – ambas no pueden creerlo

"_No puede ser primero la liga se cancela y ahora esto. Es que acaso me odias Arceus_" – son los pensamientos de la sirena más joven

"Esperad no solo nosotros sino Aura y otra chica están involucradas" – Misty se dirige a su amigo

"Pues…"

"¡PAPÁ!" – Haruka y Hikari entran al laboratorio y abrazan al azabache, provocando que él y Pikachu caigan al suelo

"Papi te extrañe" – Hikari no suelta al pobre

"Pikachu" – yo también te extrañe, Haruka suelta a su padre y tomar al pokémon eléctrico en sus brazos

"HARUKA"

"HIKARI"

"MAYA, AURA"

"ASH"

"AURA"

"MISTY"

"**PIPLUP**"

"**PICHU**"

"**PIKACHU**"

"HAAA NECESITO UN CIQUIATRA" – Kasumi se gala de los pelos al ver todo este alboroto.

"Entoces lo que dijo el tío Tracey era verdad tengo hermanitas" – Hikari se toma la notica a juego – "A que es genial Pichu"

"**Pichu**"

"Oye yo no tengo hermanas" – Kasumi sale al ver a las otras mujeres e hijas

"¿Ash es qué está pasando aquí?" – Max entra junto con Tracey al laboratorio

"Yo también quiero una explicación Ashton Ketchum" – todos ven a Delia parada desde el sofá.

"Abuelita Delia" – Haruka, Hikari, Grace y Kasumi hablan al unísono.

* * *

Después de calmar los humos de todos.

Los invitados y futuros padres e hijas, se encuentran sentados en la sala de estar del laboratorio del célebre investigador

"Entonces voy a ser abuela" – Delia se queda muda

"Pero lo raro es ¿por qué dicen que sois mis hijas?" – Ash encara el problema

"Porque lo soy papá" – Kasumi se les adelanta

"Bueno yo soy la única hija de mi papá, así que yo también estoy en las mismas papá" –Haruka no se queda atras

"Yo soy su hija, y mi prueba es Pichu" – Hikari sale a defenderse – "Es la cría de tú Pikachu papá"

"**PIKAAAA**" – el ratón salta al oír que el Pichu era su (futura) cría

"Todas somos sus hijas" – Grace intenta calmar a sus (ahora) hermanastras – "Creo que la mejor manera de demostrarlo es que nos presentemos, como se debe"

"Cierto y saber el ¿por qué?" – habla el profesor

"Ósea después de la Liga Kalos" – las 4 viajeras vuelven a hablar al unísono.

"Bueno me presento yo primero" – Kasumi se les adelanta a todas – "Yo soy Kasumi Ketchum Waterflower, hija de Ash y Misty Ketchum. Después de volver a quedar entre los 4 mejores en Kalos, volverás a Kanto para entrenar durante dos largos años y volver enfrentar a la liga Kanto y esta vez hacerte con el título. Y por supuesto eliminar al Team Rocket de raíz"

"Espera la liga Kanto" – Ash se sorprende de que volverá a repetir Kanto

"Exacto, después de ganar te darán la oportunidad de enfrentarte al Alto Mando y al Campeón" – Kasumi continua – "En mi época tu eres el Campeón de Kanto y mamá sigue siendo la mejor líder de gimnasio que ha tenido Ciudad Celeste" – se detiene al ver que olvidaba algo importante – "A si durante los años de entrenamiento tú y mamá os confesaréis" – lo último provoca un sonrojo en Misty y Ash.

"Solo el campeón de Kanto" – Grace se burla

"Tienes algún problema, p-r-i-n-c-e-s-i-t-a"

"N-o me llames princesita"

"Kasumi, Grace compórtense" – Delia las detiene antes de que lleguen a más.

"Bueno si no les importa continuare yo" – Haruka comienza a relatar su mundo – "Yo soy Haruka Ketchum Petalburg, hija de Ash y Aura Ketchum. Después de quedar como sub-campeón de Kalos, el profesor Ciprés te pide que asistas a su ayudante en Hoenn, para desentrañar más sobre la mega-evolución, en ello mamá también te ayudara, pero desgraciadamente el Team Aqua y el Team Magma vuelven a las andadas y les fastidian la investigación, y provocan un semi-fin del mundo. Pero tranquilo tú y mamá les darán la paliza de sus vidas" – se emociona tanto que necesita aire para continuar – "Por ello os confesareis y os quedareis a vivir en Hoenn, tú como uno de los Ases del Frente de Batalla y mamá como la asistente del profesor Abedul" – Ahora era Aura la sonroja, mientras que Ash seguía igual

"¿Qué?" – Hikari se desconcierta al oír esto – "En mi época la tía Aura es la mejor coordinadora de Hoenn"

"Bueno en la tuya, pero en la mía no"

"Bueno pues entonces continuare yo" – Hikari continua – "Yo soy Hikari Ketchum Berlitz, hija de Ash y Maya Ketchum. Después de que quedaras entre los 8 mejores en Kalos, el señor Treto te llamara para que inaugures el nuevo Frente de Batalla en Sinnoh; en pleno viaje te reencuentras con mamá y recorren Sinnoh los dos solitos. Despues de que mamá ganara el Gran Festival y tu haber obtenido todas las chapas del frente, decides sentar cabeza y convertirte en el nuevo ayudante del profesor Serbal" – hace una pausa, para aumentar el suspense – "Para luego seas reconocido como el profesor Ketchum el experto en pokémon legendarios y mamá la mejor coordinadora de Sinnoh" – al igual que Kasumi se le olvida lo importante – "A si durante el viaje tú y mamá seréis novios" – Aura cambia papeles con Maya a la hora del sonrojo

"Papá un investigador" – Haruka se aguanta la risa – "P-ero si solo piensa en batallas

"Oye no te burles"

"**Pichu**"

"Haruka, Hikari" – vuelve a salir la recién nombrada abuela

"Bueno se nota que mi futuro es mejor que vosotros"

"A que vino eso niña refinada"

"A lo que oirás ahora niña salvaje" – Grace continua la presentación que debió de terminar en Kalos – "Yo soy Grace Ketchum Gābena, hija de Ash y Serena Ketchum. Y en mi futuro tu ganaras la liga Kalos"

"Pff es lo mismo que el mío" – Kasumi interrumpe

"Oye no te interrumpí en tu historia, así que muestra respeto" – pierde los nervios – "Donde me quede… a si te darán la oportunidad de enfrentarte al Alto Mando, pero desgraciadamente el Team Flare (el equipo pokémon de Kalos) revelara sus malvados planes, así que tú mamá, los líderes del gimnasio y el alto mando y la señora Dianta tienen que enfrentarlos" – coge aire – "Y en plena batalla mamá y tú os confesareis en medio del caos, como en las películas" – y Serena se termina de sonrojar

"Niña cursi" – ahora es Haruka la que interrumpe, haciendo que Grace la mirada con malos ojos

"Bueno para terminar, la asociación creara el Pokémon World Tournament en Teselia, cuya finalidad es saber quién es el mejor líder de gimnasio, quien es el mejor miembro del alto mando y por supuesto quien es el mejor campeón"

"Y-o" – Ash se señala a si mismo

"Exacto"

"Mmm. Es por eso que mamá y tú fueron a Teselia" – Kasumi se pregunta a sus padres

"Esto sí que es serio" – después de oír las cuatro historias la mente del catedrático comienza a funcionar

"¿Por qué lo dice profesor?"

"Oíste bien las historias Tracey. Lo único que tienen en común es el factor desencadenante" – todo se hacen a la idea – "La Liga Kalos"

"Cosa que ahora no está" – suelta Grace un gran suspiro

"Cierto, la liga ha sido suspendido" – Kasumi termina con los brazos al suelo

"QUEEE" – Haruka y Hikari desconocían este dato

"Pero eso significa…" – Hikari se queda callada

"No dijaís que…"

Todas piensan a la vez en la misma respuesta

"_A sido él_"

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Verde. Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde**

El trio de agentes Rocket no podían estar en la peor situación, su jefe no se encontraba de lo muy contentos al verles aquí

"Y bien" – al final Giovanni rompe el silencio – "Exijo una explicación, ¿por qué están aquí?"

Los tres estaban bañados en su propio sudor que no saben cómo responder a su jefe.

"Je je je" – una risa malvada se escucha en el despacho – "No es obvio Giovanni. Están aquí porque el chico a quien tu mandaste a vigilar está aquí en Kanto"

Desde las sombras surge un hombre con un traje totalmente de negro, las sombras no dejan ver del torso para arriba, pero se notaba que llevaba una gabardina y en su cintura 6 Poké Ball y lo que parecía (según él trio) una Piedra Activadora.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Giovanni coge una Ultra Ball que escondía en su mesa para casos de emergencia – "y ¿cómo entraste aquí?" – Jessie, James, Meowth y el Persian del Giovanni se ponen en guardia ante el intruso

"Del porque estoy aquí" – el intruso se acerca más a la luz – "Es obvio también" – en su pecho se muestra el símbolo característico de los Rocket en rojo sangre – "Yo también soy miembro del Team Rocket" – termina de salir de la sombras y los presentes ven que llevaba una máscara negra que cubría toda en su totalidad toda la cabeza, donde deberían estar los ojos se ven unas aberturas blancas, imposibilitando el reconocimiento ocular – "Me llamo **Black Mask** y soy o mejor aún seré el amo del mundo"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Algo fuerte los encuentros no.**

**El atuendo de nuestro villano es la misma apariencia de Capucha Roja (Red Hood) villano de Batman.**

**En la próxima habrá la segunda reunión de los legendarios **

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Doy gracias a los siguientes lectores por haberme dado sus votos y apoyo hasta la fecha:**

**diego4560**

**sahdow**

**baraka108**

**Conuk**

**Lector Luigi**

**ZeruXT**

**Luffy Ketchum**

**YukiBack**

**the knightshadow**

**miccino**

**amourshippero**

**Dknight27**

**NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA, EN MI PERFIL TENEIS LOS PROLOGOS DE LA PENTALOGÍA (DE TODAS LAS VERSIONES)**

**Dejen sus reviews y lean los universos, onegai**


	17. Resolución y Más Problemas

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, otro capítulo subido de mi locura de fics**

**Gracias a todos por pasar y leer mis otras obras, bueno la de los universos alternos donde vienen las chicas**

**Ahora bien los fics tienen como a groso modo de explicar por qué Ash termino en esa situación, como surgió el amor con Misty o May/Aura o Dawn/Maya o Serena y el nacimiento de las hijas**

**Bueno ahora sin más nada que añadir, disfruten de su lectura.**

* * *

**Dimensión de Arceus – Lugar Desconocido**

El tiempo se había terminado, por tercera vez los llamados pokémon legendarios habían vuelto a reunirse, pero esta vez con una decisión en sus mentes, el elegido debe vivir o morir para que el continuo espacio tiempo se restablezca.

"**Todos habéis tomado su decisión**" – ninguno de los presente hablo, el habiente era de lo más tenso, inclusive él, el dios de los pokémon sentía esa presión – "**Muy bien, lo diré sin rodeos**" – suspira antes de decir la terrible pregunta – "**¿Quién de vosotros está de acuerdo en eliminar al elegido?**"

Se había dicho, al principio lo que fueron segundos eternos para los presentes, poco a poco algunos legendarios hacían un gesto o un gruñido, afirmando este su voto.

De entre ellos se encontraban Zapdos, Moltres, Raikou, Entei, Regice, Regirock, Registeel, Latios, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Uxie, Dialga, Palkia, Regigigas, Heatran, Phione, Reshiram, Cobalion, Tornadus, Thundurus, Landorus, Genesect, Yveltal, Zygarde, Volcanion y Hoopa.

"**¿Quién está en contra de eliminarle?**"

Ahora fue el turno de la otra mitad de legendarios.

Ahora eran Articuno, Mew, Mewtwo, Celebi, Suicune, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Latias, Deoxys, Jirachi, Azelf, Mesprit, Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkrai, Cresselia, Giratina, Victini, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Zekrom, Kyurem, Meloetta, Xerneas y Diancie; quienes votaban a favor del chico de Pueblo Paleta.

Una votación casi increíble, uno no se esperaba que pokémon como Kyurem o Deoxys o el mismo Darkrai se pusiera de lado de Ash; como ver a los tríos (exceptuando al de nubes) separarse en la votación. Parecía también increíble que el trío creador estuviera de acuerdo por segunda vez en sus siglos de eterna lucha.

"**28 a 27**" – son los recuentos que contaba Landorus – "**Era más que obvio**"

"**No cuentes tus Torchic antes de nacer pokémon fertilidad**" – desde el extremo de la sala Mewtwo habla por primera vez ante todos

"**De que estas hablando pokémon genético**"

"**El señor Arceus aún no ha dicho su voto**"

Era cierto, el señor de esta dimensión se había quedado callado distante a la votación; si votaba por deshacerse del chico, nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los que habían apoyado al azabache podrían hacer nada, pero si votaba en contra de esa idea la votación quedaría en tablas e implicaría, o bien Ash seguiría viviendo y se estudiaría otro método de resolver el problema y/o que alguno de los que votaron en contra se fuera ahora mismo e iría a por el chico de Paleta.

"**Decido**" – se forma el silencio eterno – "**No deshacernos del elegido**"

Un revuelco de felicidad se escuchaba de la mayoría de pokémon dulces que apoyaron a Ash saltaban de la felicidad, se veía a Mew, Celebi y Victini abrazados y saltando a la vez, inclusive lo que parecía una sonrisa en el rostro de Giratina, Zekrom y Darkrai.

"**Esperad**" – desde su estancia el pokémon destrucción Yveltal se oponía a esto – "**Aquí hay legendarios que no merecen votar**"

"**A que te refieres Yveltal**" – Zekrom molesto por la aptitud de su colega empieza a cargar la turbina que tiene de cola

"**Me refiero a que ese**" – señala a Mewtwo – "**No debería de estar aquí. Es una abominación creada por los humanos, su voto debería ser nulo**"

"**Si mi voto debería ser nulo, entonces creo que el de Genesect debería también de ser nulo y el voto a vuestro favor, la votación seguiría en empate**"

"**Genesect fue y sigue siendo un pokémon legendario**" – Thundurus se mete en la discusión

"**Uno que los humanos modificaron genéticamente, cuando fue des-fosilizado**" – Mewtwo sigue a la defensiva, pero la acción hace que el trío de nubes vuelva a su estado tótem, intentando intimidar al clon de Mew – "**Ja, creéis que podéis vencerme**"

"**Podremos y lo haremos abominación**"

Pero antes de que atacaran los tres a la vez, Mewtwo alza su brazo izquierdo y su cuerpo es rodeado por un círculo rojizo, envolviéndole y abriéndose segundos después.

De él Mewtwo salía transformado, casi irreconocible. Era más pequeño de lo que era, había perdido su cola y se le veía un apéndice salir detrás de su cabeza, sus ojos antes morados ahora eran rojos. Terminada la transformación encima de su cabeza un símbolo extraño para el trío.

"**Pero, ¿qué ra…?**" – pero sus palabras son detenidas por ser rodeados por 'Psíquico' y arrogados lejos – "**Desgraciado, en que te has transformado. Es otro experimentación humana**"

"**No, este es mi verdadero poder**" – habla ahora Mega–Mewtwo Y – "**Un poder que sobrepasa incluso el conocimiento de vosotros**"

El trío de nubes, iba a ponerse de nuevo a la lucha, pero el señor de la dimensión ya había agotado su paciencia contra ellos

"**Y-A ES SUFICIENTE. La discusión de destruir al elegido a acabado**" – se calma para proseguir, mientras que Mewtwo volvía a su estado normal – "**Mientras estábamos debatiendo, en esta ridícula votación, se han detectados varios puntos de interferencias en el mundo humano. Giratina**" – sede la palabra al señor del mundo inverso

"**Desde la última reunión, han aparecido grandes deformidades en este mundo**" – detiene su habla – "**Por supuesto, estoy desviando esas energías a mi dimensión. Si esta distorsión la hubiesen causado las hijas del elegido hubiesen empezado antes. Creo que alguien más vino desde el futuro desde otra dimensión, y por consiguiente esa persona es la que está causando esto**" – termina de hablar el pokémon dragón/fantasma para dar paso de nuevo a su señor

"**Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer. Buscadle**"

Sin más nada los legendarios se retiran. Pero algo parece que algunos no respetarían la decisión del pokémon alfa y como se había dicho debería eliminarse el problema desde la raíz.

* * *

**Kanto – Ciudad Verde. Gimnasio o Base del Team Rocket**

Si alguno de los presentes pudiese ver el rostro del desconocido llamado Black Mask, ahora mismo podrían ver la sonrisa sínica que el hombre les daba al famoso trío buenos para nada y al mismo Giovanni.

"¿Qué os pasa?" – habla Mask con toque de burla en su voz – "Os ha comido la lengua el Meowth"

"**Oye majara déjate de insultar a mi especie**" – el comentario burlesco altera al único pokémon parlante

"Lo que me parece increíble es que no hayáis disecado a este gato, aún" – Meowth tiembla al sentir que es sujeto le miraba fríamente.

Giovanni, no pierde ni un segundo más y libera al pokémon que tenía en la Ultra Ball soltando a su pokémon más fuerte un Nidoking, el pokémon taladro.

"**Nidoking**" – el pokémon amenaza al intruso

"Bueno así que quieres jugar" – Black Mask coge una de las Ball de su cintura, pero esta era de color negro, decorada con amplios círculos verdes, y color naranja en la unión entre las dos mitades – "Juguemos, sal Tyranitar" – de la Ocaso Ball sale el pokémon coraza, pero lo curioso era que tenía en su cuello un collar negro y en el centro una esfera de color verdosa y en el centro de esta una hoja de color roja y negra

"HE ESO ES" – James reconoce el objeto – "Cuidado jefe ese sujeto tiene una mega–evolución"

"¿Una qué?" – su jefe desconoce de lo que hablaba su subordinado

"Él te habla de esto" – Mask toca la piedra activadora que se encontraba en el centro de su cinturón – "TYRANITAR MEGA–EVOLUCIONA"

Desde la piedra de Mask y la del Tyranitar aparecen varios rayos (azules desde el entrenador y amarillos desde el pokémon), cuando ambos se conectan Tyranitar es rodeado por un círculo rojizo y Tyranitar sale del circulo transformándose, adquiero púas más grandes alrededor de su espalda y cola. El color de su estómago pasa a ser de azul grisáceo a rojo.

"**RAAAAAA**" – de repente en la habitación se había desatado una tormenta de arena.

"¿Cómo si aún no ha atacado?" – Jessie se sorprende que el pokémon del enemigo no haya usado 'Tormenta de arena' para provocar la habilidad de los Tyranitar, la cual era 'chorro de arena'

"Cierto, pero Mega–Tyranitar, puede iniciar una tormenta de arena, gracias a la Mega-evolución" – contesta el desconocido – "Tienes suerte de que seas un experto en pokémon de tipo tierra y por supuesto que tu Nidoking lo sea por su segundo tipo, sino me hubiese aburrido al empezar"

"_Es verdad, si Nidoking no fuese del tipo tierra la tormenta de arena le hubiese debilitado poco a poco_" – Giovanni celebra su suerte, debido a que su Persian y Meowth están siendo afectados por la tormenta – "Si sabes quién soy, entonces sabes que has cometido un grave error al venir aquí" – el líder se dirige a su pokémon – "Nidoking 'Doble patada'"

El pokémon veneno/tierra se acerca velozmente al pokémon roca/siniestro, como si su peso no fuese un impedimento para su velocidad, y ataca dándole en el cuerpo a su oponente con sus patas

El Tyranitar tambalea al recibir el movimiento de tipo lucha, causándole un daño bastante severo por ser de tipo roca y siniestro.

"Arriba, inservible" – gritaba el enmascarado, a su propio pokémon

"Está claro que no sabes cómo tratar a tu pokémon" – Giovanni ríe al ver que la presentación de la mega-evolución no era más que un intento de intimidación – "Nidoking otra vez 'Doble patada'"

"Cierto, pero eso lo aprendí de ti" – el comentario asombra al trío, mientras que su jefe frunce el ceño – "Tyranitar 'Surf'" – desde las manos del Mega-Tyranitar formaba una acumulación de agua y se la arroga a Nidoking cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de él, siendo ahora el Nidoking quien está en el suelo.

"Primero provocas una tormenta de arena en mi despacho y ahora lo inundas" – Giovanni no podía estar de lo más molesto

"Bueno mándame la factura del traje cuando termine mis planes" – responde el sarcasmo con más sarcasmo

"Bueno ahora que tienes mi atención, antes dijiste algo interesante"

"Oh te diste cuenta" – la tormenta poco a poco empieza a aminorar – "La verdad si estos payasos no te lo han dicho, el muchacho quien te fastidio tus planes en Johto y Teselia e hijo de la mujer que prefirió a otro en vez de a ti, ya es papá"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" – Giovanni desconoce el problema del joven de Paleta

"Ve-vera jefe al parecer las futuras hijas de ese chico"

"Han viajado desde su época al pasado"

"**Y resulta que todas son de madres distintas**" – Jessie, James y Meowth le cuenta lo que debieron de haberle dicho antes de la entrada de Black Mask. 

"Y según veo, todas deben de estar ahora mismo en Pueblo Paleta" – termina de decir el enmascarado – "Pero lo más curioso y lo que tus espías no saben, es que las niñas son de futuros distintos"

"Mun-mundos paralelos" – Giovanni, pone una expresión de susto desde la aparición de este sujeto

"BINGO" – el enmascarado se señala – "Yo también provengo de otra dimensión"

Desde el techo cae una rendija y de ella sale un ratón amarillo con una cola larga en forma de trueno al final, cargando lo que parecía unos binoculares.

"Alguna dificultad Raichu" – le habla al pokémon recién llegado.

"**Rai-Raichu**" – el ratón eléctrico niega ante su amo y este recoge el objeto

"Perfecto" – se dirige a los presentes – "Lamento tener que irme, pero tengo hacer varios recados antes de mi gran actuación final" – alza el objeto ante los Rocket – "Gracias por Scope Silph. Tyranitar 'Terremoto'" – el pokémon coraza ejecuta el ataque antes de que los presentes reaccionasen.

Black Mask acciona un botón en su muñeca y la pared detrás de él se destruye, regresa a Mega-Tyranitar a su Ocaso Ball, y salta al vacío junto con el Raichu en su hombro.

Recuperados del terremoto los Rocket intentan perseguir al ladrón, pero ven que este ya tenía su ruta de escape bien planeada.

"HASTA LA PROXIMA OCASIÓN JEFE JA JA JA JA JA JA" – Black Mask se despedía en lomas de un Pidgeot y se perdía en el firmamento.

* * *

"JEFE" – Matori y varios soldados logran entrar al despacho, viendo un gran desastre de arena y agua por el despacho y un gran boquete era la guinda del pastel.

"Nos han robado el Scope Silph" – le pregunta a su ayudante y esta solo asiente. Giovanni regresa a su Nidoking a su Ball – "Enviad rastreadores, quiero a ese sujeto vivo. Y vosotros" – se dirige al trío de ineptos – "Id a Pueblo Paleta y encargaos de vigilar al chico y esas hijas suyas. Quiero un reporte a cada día de lo que pasa. Llevaos a todos vuestros pokémon"

"E**NT**E**ND**IDO J**EFE**" – recibida la orden los 3 salen del despacho, para recoger a sus pokémon de otras regiones y partir a Paleta de inmediato, con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Jefe, está usted bien" – Matori ve a su jefe más serio de lo normal

"No Matori, ese sujeto a jugado con algo que no debió meterse" – el hombre aprieta sus puños – "¿Qué hacéis ahí parados?" – le grita a los presentes – "He dicho que le busquéis, AHORA"

"SI-SI SEÑOR" – responden los soldados y su ayudante, para luego dejar al hombre solo en su despacho, con una nueva vista de toda Ciudad Verde y la Ruta 1 (Kanto).

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta**

Todo era un lío.

Era lo único que concordaron los presentes, uno pudiera aceptar si hubiese sido solo 1, pero no tuvieron que ser 4.

Ash no sabía en qué pensar, las historias de Kasumi, Haruka, Hikari y Grace eran casi irreconocibles.

Debido a que la historia no solo le afecto a él, sino a los demás amigos del azabache.

Brock era uno de esos casos:

En el universo de Kasumi el moreno se había casado 4 veces y divorciado las 4 veces y volviendo a ser el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

En el de Haruka, se casaría con la Reina del Sierpe Fortunia, teniendo una relación digamos de lo más extraña.

En el de Hikari, continuaría la carrera de doctor pokémon, casándose con la enfermera Joy de su ciudad natal.

Y en el de Grace está casado con una de las Joy, antes de pasar por un divorcio de lo más inquietante con una de las oficiales Jenny.

"JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA" – cuando las chicas dijeron el futuro de Brock, Max no paraba de reír – "Di-Divorsiado la-las cua-cuatro veces JA JA JA" – aunque solo fuese en el futuro de Kasumi

"Max es de mala educación reírse del futuro de otras personas" – su hermana le regaña

"V-a-le lo-lo siento Aura, pero es-es que están gra-gracioso"

"Pues, por ello el tío Max nunca tendrá novia" – increíble que parezca Kasumi, Hikari y Haruka responden a la vez, quitándole la sonrisa al niño.

"Oigan eso no vale" – Max se queja por conocer este dato

"Pues en mi tiempo creo que estuviste saliendo con la tía Clem, pero luego te mando patitas a la calle" – Grace termina de revelar el futuro más gris que el hijo de Norman pudo imaginar

"BUENO Basta ya" – Max grita queriendo salir del tema – "El problema ahora es él no yo" – señala a su amigo de Kanto

"¿A qué vino eso Max?" – Ash le reclama

"Me refiero a que vas a hacer, no puedes tener hijas con mujeres distintas" – Max le suelta la bomba – "Y más si le vas a hacer infiel a mi hermana" – pero esto provoca que su hermana le vuelva a golpear

"HAY QUE VER QUE ERES LENTO. YA TE HAN DICHO QUE TODAS VIENEN DE FUTUROS DISTINTO"

"Una pregunta" – Maya habla intentando liberar la tensión – "Si es verdad que las chicas son de mundos distintos, significa que es posible que las chicas nunca nazcan" – el comentario hace que todos la vean – "¿qué que dije?"

"Por supuesto que naceré" – las niñas hablan a la vez y se van corriendo hacia el azabache

"Papá, tú y mamá tenéis que temerme" – Kasumi hacía una falsa imitación de 'Llanto falso'

"He ni hablar me tendrá a mi" – Haruka habla intentando intimidar a su (futuro) padre

"No debes tenerme a mí. Si no quien cuidara de la cría de Pikachu y Buneary" – Hikari intenta hacer también 'Llanto falso'

"No me…" – pero Grace se detiene por un recuerdo – "_Si peleamos entre nosotras…_"

"Muy bien basta ya jovencitas" – Delia llega al rescate de su hijo – "Peleando así no ganareis nada" – sus nietas miran al piso – "Pero de momento, que tal si vamos a casa y comemos algo. Por qué" – el estómago de todas empiezan a gruñir exigiendo alimento – "Me imagino que no habéis desayunado"

Así todos (menos el profesor y Tracey), terminan hiendo a la casa del azabache.

* * *

**Johto – Monte Plateado**

El Pidgeot había aterrizado en el punto más alto de la región de Johto, dejando a sus pasajeros cerca de una entrada que daba al corazón de la montaña.

"Una excelente atrapada Pidgeot" – el hombre acaricia la cabeza del ave – "Vuelve" – y le mete en su Ball y la regresa con las demás en su cintura – "Bien con ahora contemos lo que nos falta" – el enmascarado y el ratón evolución de Pikachu se adentran en la montaña – "Pronto, todo volverá a su origen"

"**Rai-rai**" – el ratón mira con desanimo a su dueño

"¿Qué te pasa?" – se voltea hacia su Raichu – "Crees que debería detenerme" – el pokémon asiento – "INGRATO" – el hombre patea al pokémon y este choca contra las rocas – "AHORA QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE OBTENER TODO LO QUE QUERÍA, VIENES AHORA Y ME DICES QUE ME DETENGA ERES UN ILUSO, YA OLVIDASTE LO OCURRIDO" – si alguien hubiese estado cerca de la montaña hubiese oído el grito que Black Mask había hecho

El ratón se intenta levantarse, pero el Rocket le ayuda a levantarse y lo carga.

"Lo siento" – se disculpa – "Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás Raichu" – ambos pokémon y maestro se adentran más y más en la oscuridad de la montaña.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció.**

**Bueno quise poner una mini-batalla entre las chicas, pero creo que es mejor hacerlo más adelante.**

**Por muy poco el capítulo no cumplía mis expectativas.**

**Pokémon de Black Mask (hombre el también necesita su momento)**

**Raichu –––– Mega**–**Tyranitar –––– Pidgeot –––– ¿? –––– ¿? –––– ¿?**

**Bueno de momento, eso será todo amigos/as **

**Dejen sus reviews y no olviden de leer mis otros fics**


	18. Pelea de Hermanastras

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, aquí tenéis la actualización**

**Vale como que di un gran pero que gran spoiler…**

**Pero no diré más nada, además que la trama que rodea a Black Mask es más oscura de la que ya creen**

**Bueno ya me han dicho que estoy muy centrado en Amour que en los demás, si visteis esto así, les dijo que no era ni es mi intención de que este fics quede solo Amour.**

**El problema es que al estar Ash en Kalos y estar Serena y que Grace le haya llegado de primera, puede que es por esto que vieron mucho de este shipping.**

**Bueno pues voy a arreglarlo, como pues en este y en los próximos capítulos.**

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta. Hogar Ketchum**

Así nuestras cuatro viajeras ínter-dimensionales y futuras, junto con sus madres y el supuesto padre, disfrutaban de un desayuno digno de un campeón.

"Ah ya estoy llenita"

"Eso te doy la razón" – Kasumi se pone de acuerdo con Haruka – "No hay mejor comida que la de mi abuela"

"Queras decir, nuestra abuela" – Grace apura en corregirla

"Para tu información" – Kasumi se vuelve seria – "No eres, ni ninguna de vosotras sois mis hermanas"

"No seas mala" – Hikari se queja – "Yo siempre quise tenerlas. Y ahora que las tengo, es muy divertido, no Pichu"

"**Pichu**"

"Bueno al menos una de nosotras se divierte" – Haruka suspira

* * *

Desde la cocina las (futuras) madres de las chicas ayudaban a Delia a secar los platos. Parecía que hubiese más felicidad que en un entierro.

"Y dime ¿cómo conociste a Ash?" – Maya rompe el hielo, preguntándole a Serena

"Pues…"

"Déjame adivinar, a ti también te destruyo la bicicleta" – Aura la detiene

"De hecho se conocen desde hacía años" – Delia suelta el comentario sorprendiendo a todas – "¿Cómo está tu madre Serena?"

"HE, ella está bien" – la chica le sonríe con nerviosismo

"ESPERE, señora Delia, la conoce" – Misty se sorprende que la madre de su amigo supiese el nombre de la chica de Kalos

"Claro, lo siento si no te reconocí al principio, querida" – lo último se lo dice a Serena, para luego responder a la líder, haciendo que las dos coordinadoras oyeran – "Ella es Serena, su madre Vera Gābena es una experta corredora de Rhyhorn y fue mi vecina hace años"

"¿¡Qué! significa que tú y Ash ya se conocían?" – Maya salta por el comentario

"Es-esto sí" – contesta al ser intimidada – "La verdad fuimos amigos solo por 1 año, hasta que me mude a Kalos"

"Te entiendo" – Aura sale en su defensa – "Antes de que mi papá se convirtiera en el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Petalia, vivía en Johto , en Ciudad Trigal para ser preciso" – revela parte de su pasado – "Así que cuando me mude a Hoenn, perdí conexión con los amigos que tenía en Johto"

"Así que tú y Ash, estabais viajando por Kalos" – Misty sigue preguntando

"He sí, yo junto con Lem el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia y su hermana Clem"

"¿Cómo hará Ash, para conseguir que lo acompañen líderes de gimnasio?" – Maya suelta la pregunta al aire

"¿A qué te refieres Maya?" – Aura le pregunta a su amiga

"Bueno repasemos, Brock, bueno antes era líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, aquí en Kanto y Misty es la líder de Ciudad Celeste. Ambos lo acompañasteis por Kanto y Johto" – toma aire – "En Hoenn aunque Brock ya no era el líder, pero tiene conexión con ellos, al igual que tu Aura" – señala a su compañera – "Luego en en Sinnoh, Brock repitió. Y en Teselia, Millo es uno de los 3 líderes de gimnasio de Ciudad Gres"

"Guau, no sabía que Ash tuviera esa conexión con los líderes" – Serena se sorprende

"YA ME CANSE" – se escucha un grito desde la sala, las mujeres van a ver qué ocurre.

* * *

En la sala, Haruka había perdido los nervios de que cada dos por tres Grace y Kasumi, iniciaban una discusión.

"PERO QUE PASA AQUÍ" – Ash baja desde su cuarto, después de que hubo desayunado con todos, quiso estar un momento solo

"Que ellas dos están que parecen un Seviper y un Zangoose, apunto de matarse" – compara a sus hermanastras con la eternidad rivalidad de esas especies

"A QUIEN LLAMAS ASI, NIÑA SALVAJE" – Grace pierde su compostura a punto de galarle el pelo a la chica de Hoenn

"A QUIEN VA HA HACER NIÑA REFINADA" – Haruka muestra sus dientes a punto de atacar a la chica de Kalos

"ELLA TIENE RAZÓN, TE COMPORTAS PEOR QUE UN POKÉMON" – Kasumi se mete en la conversación.

"A TI QUIEN TE DIO VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO, SIRENITA DISTORCIONADA" – Grace continua pelenado

"ME METO PORQUE QUIERO, PRINCESITA"

"Chi-chicas, no-no peleen, por favor" – Hikari trata de calmarlas

"CALLATE, NIÑA MIMADA" – explotan las 3 a la vez

"NO SOY UNA MIMADA. TRIO DE BRUTAS"

"CAAALLLLAAAAAOOOSSSSS" – harto de los gritos, el azabache explota, haciendo que las niñas se tensen y dejen de discutir – "Si tanto queréis pelearos entre sí, solo hay una manera de arreglarlo"

* * *

Ash lleva a sus hijas fuera de la casa y las separa.

"Bien si tanto queréis discutir, dejen de usar sus bocas y liberen tensión con algo más productivo"

"Te refieres a…"

"UNA BATALLA, ME APUNTO" – Haruka corta el dialogo a Grace y desde sus ojos empiezan arder con llamas

"Bu-bueno, aunque mis pokémon son solo de concursos" – Hikari piensa, pero ve la cara de súplica de su Pichu – "Pero está bien, lo haré" – se muestra una cara de determinación en su rostro

"Papá, estas seguro"

"Por supuesto, que lo estoy Kasumi" – Ash no retrocede – "Pero primero" – detiene el entusiasmo o desilusión de las chicas – "Decidiremos las reglas"

"Reglas" – todas hablan a la vez

"Cierto, debido a que son cuatro, creo que es mejor una batalla de equipos ambas con un solo pokémon"

"¿QUÉÉÉ?" – todas se quejan

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de hogar (para ser más preciso en los matorrales)

"Habéis visto lo mismo que yo"

"**Esas mocosas futuras no están de acuerdo en nada**"

"Podemos tomar esto como ventaja, no creéis"

"**Wobbufett**"

* * *

"Haya va Ash y sus batallas" – Misty suelta un suspiro al ver la solución del chico destruye bicicletas

"Pero mira el lado bueno" – Maya ve el punto positivo – "Así se dejaran de pelear"

"Cierto"

"Chicas, creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo" – Serena habla, haciendo que las compañeras de viaje de Ash la vean – "Dijo, en dejar de pelearnos"

* * *

"Bueno los equipos serán" – las (futuras) madres miran al frente al ver el acontecimiento – "Kasumi y Haruka contra Hikari y Grace"

"Bueno ya que" – Kasumi suspira al ver que su pareja era la más alterada – "Sal Squirtle"

"**Squirtle**" – la tortuga varicolor sale de su Ball

"A POR ELLOS COMPAÑERO, SAL RIOLU" – Haruka le daba igual su pareja y saca a su pokémon lucha

"**Rio**"

"Por mí, no hay problemas" – Hikari sonríe a su pareja – "El mío es Pichu" – Pichu salta desde su hombro al campo

"**Pichu**"

"_¿Qué estas planeando papá?_" – Grace mira a su padre, que hacía de árbitro con una cara de molestia y a Pikachu con la misma cara

"Es-to Grace, no" – Hikari llama la atención de ella – "No, vas a sacar"

"A lo siento. Sal Eevee" – saca al zorro favorito de todos

"**Vui Vui**"

* * *

"Squirtle es de tipo agua, Pichu puede ganarle debido a que es de tipo eléctrico" – Max que estuvo ajeno a las discusiones aparece al lado de su hermana – "Mientras que Riolu es de tipo Lucha, el peor rival para Eevee que es de tipo normal"

"_Significa que…_"

"_Un miembro de cada equipo tiene debilidad…_"

"_Con otro del equipo contrario…_"

"_Lo que significa, que para que ganen…_"

"Tienen que cooperar entre ellas" – Delia termina los pensamientos de nuestras jóvenes

* * *

"Empiezo yo, Riolu 'Ataque rápido' sobre Eevee" – Haruka va tras el zorro

"Pichu, protege a Eevee con 'Aguante'" – Hikari ordena interceptar el ataque

Pichu se sitúa enfrente de Riolu e intercepta la embestida.

"Eeeve, 'Mordisco', sobre Riolu" – Grace aprovecha la oportunidad de que Riolu estaba ocupado con Pichu y lanza la esfera oscura, pero lamentablemente el Riolu vio el ataque y esquiva recibiendo el daño Pichu

"Oye no me ataques" – Hikari se queja – "Se supone que somos equipo

"No ves que lo esquivo" – Grace se defiende – "Intenta no meterte en mis ataques"

"Squirtle, 'Excavar'" – la tortuguita shinny, empieza a cavar un hoyo y desaparece del combate

"Riolu, 'Ataque rápido', pero ahora a Pichu" – Haruka manda ejecutar el mismo movimiento

"Pichu, dame el mejor salto"

Hikari ordena un movimiento improvisado y el ratón sale del rango de ataque del pokémon lucha, pero lamentablemente es afectado por el 'Excavar' de Squirtle.

"OYE ¿a qué ha venido esa?" – Haruka mira a Kasumi, hecha una furia

"Crees que lo hice a propósito"

"_Creo que no fue tan buena idea_" – son los pensamientos del padre, pero sus pensamientos terminan, cuando alguien les lanza una bola de humo en el campo – "COAF, COAF, ¿pero qué?"

"JA **JA JA JA** JA JA" – el humo se disipa y se muestra al trío Rocket en su globo, debajo del globo había una red donde tenían a Pikachu y a los pokémon de sus hijas

* * *

"¿Tenéis problemas? Ya estamos aquí"

"Y nuestro lema os vamos a decir"

"CALLLEEEENNNSSEEEEEEE" – las niñas gritan al unísono, para parar el dichoso lema del trío de ladrones

"No me lo puedo creer, que nos siguieron desde Kalos" – Grace creía que el despeje que tuvieron en Luminalia, los dejaría fritos durante días

"Siempre es lo mismo, me estropeáis toda mi vida" – Hikari mira con odio al trío

"Tú también" – Kasumi se sorprende – "Yo no puedo pasar ningún cumpleaños, sin que estos me lo arruinen. _Puede que papá derrotase la organización, pero estos 3 son peor que la peste_"

"Dímelo a mí" – Grace suelta un suspiro – "Mi último cumpleaños papá contrato seguridad privada y los muy burros entraron"

"Está claro que estos tíos son unos masoquistas" – Haruka sonríe en burla

"A QUIEN LLAMAS MASOQUISTA MOCOSA" – Jessie salta por la ofensa

"**Se te olvida que esto es una historia para niños**"

"Lo que me sorprende es que puedas hablar" – suelta Haruka – "Se nota que eres un Meowth raro, pero lo malo es que no vales para nada" – Meowth siente deseos de arañarla

"TEAM ROCKET, Devolvedme a Pikachu y a los pokémon de mis hijas" – Ash molesto los encara solo, debido a que dejo a su equipo (excepto Pikachu) con el profesor Oak y para rematar Misty, Serena, Aura y Maya habían hecho lo mismo

"Pues te quedas con las ganas papaíto" – Jessie se burla

"Ahora con Pikachu y estos pokémon del futuros, le pertenecen al jefe" – James comparte su alegría

"A sí, Pikachu 'Ra…'"

"**Quieto ahí chaval**" – Meowth detiene la orden – "**No ves que si lanzas la descarga, los pokémon de tus hijitas se verán afectados**"

Ash piensa y era verdad, el Pichu de Hikari no era problema, pero los de las demás (en especial el Squirtle de Kasumi) se verían afectados

"Tranquilo papá"

"Recuperaremos a nuestros pokémon y a Pikachu"

Haruka y Grace hacen una combinación de palabras y todas miran a los ladrones con confianza

"**Y puedo preguntar**" – Meowth se burla de ellas – "**¿cómo lo vais a hacer?**"

"Creéis que esos pokémon"

"Son los únicos que tenemos"

Ahora fue el turno de Hikari y Kasumi y todas sacan una segunda Poké Ball

"Ducklett / Tailow / Murkrow / Noibat, Salid" – liberan a los Pokémon

"**Duck**" – de Kasumi

"**Tailow**" – de Harukia

"**Murkrow**" – de Hikari

"**Noibat**" - y el de Grace

"¿Qué teníais más?" – James se sorprende al verlos

"Pues a capturarlos se ha dicho, adelante Seviper, Pumpkaboo"

"**Seviper**"

"**Pump**"

"Yo también salgan Inkay, Carnivine"

"**Inkay**"

"**Carnivine**" – pero el pokémon caza bichos, regresa para morder la cabeza de su entrenador

"QUE A MI NO"

"Tailow / Ducklett, Tornado" – el ave agua y el pequebuche, forman un tornado y mandando a Seviper y a Pumpkaboo de nuevo al globo

"Te has vuelto más pesada Seviper" – se queja la mujer

"Noibat, 'Bola sombra'" – el murciélago ataca al único pokémon de James (debido a que el otro aún sigue en su cabeza), mandándolo al globo también.

"Murkro, 'Ala de acero', libera a los chicos" – el pokémon siniestro/volador envuelve sus alas en acero y corta la cuerda, liberando a los pokémon cautivos

"Niñas" – Ash entra en escena – "Es hora de que el Team Rocket, vuelva a volar"

"Si papá" – todas contestan

"Esto no se quedara así" – Jessie molesta porque el plan no salió bien

"**O-oye Jessie, creo que**" – Meowth, prevé el peligro, pero los humanos no le hacen ni caso

"Seviper, 'Mordisco'"

"Tú también, Carnivine"

Ambos se bajan para atacar

"Eevee / Riolu, 'Bola sombra' / 'Esfera aural'" – los pokémon de Grace y Haruka sincronizan las esferas y les dan a sus adversarios

"Squirtle, regrésales con sus dueños con 'Pistola agua'" – la tortuguita hace el cometido, empapando no solo a los pokémon sino a todos en el globo

"Un momento" – Jessie usa su cerebro

"Lo que viene a continuación"

"**No nos gustara**"

"Pichu / Pikachu, 'Impactrueno' / 'Rayo'" – Hikari y Ash terminan con la historia Rocket

"**PIIIICHUUUU / PIKACHUUUU**" – el rayo cae en el globo explotando y mandando a sus habitantes de paseo.

* * *

"NO PUEDE SER QUE NOS VUELVA A OCURRIR"

"Parece que el plan no era del todo perfecto"

"**Deberían de darme el tipo volador secundario, cada vez que ocurre esto**"

"**WOBBUFFET**"

"**EL T**EAM **ROCKET** DE**SPEJA DE N**UEVOOO**O**O" – ping, se escucha el típico sonido de su despedida

* * *

"Hasta nunca, pringados"

"HARUKA" – Ash mira severa a su hija

"Perdón, papá"

"Menuda combinación hemos hecho" – Grace celebra la victoria

"Cierto menudo equipo" – Hikari ríe junto con su Pichu en su hombro

"Bueno es verdad" – Kasumi se rinde

"Tú Ducklett es muy hermoso" – Hikari mira al pato y este gira la cabeza

"En realidad creo que es hembra" – Haruka salta

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno debido a mi educación, se diferenciar cuando los pokémon son machos o hembras, debido a su aptitud"

"Con razón siempre me ignora cada vez que hablo de él en vez de ella" – Kasumi se dirige a su pokémon – "Perdona Ducklett"

"**Duck Ducklett**" – el ave acepta la disculpa

"Pero los Ducklett no pueden aprender 'Tornado'" – Grace se detiene a pensar – "Kasumi, lo atrapaste aquí en Kanto, verdad" – su hermanastra asiente

"Lo más seguro es que uno de sus padres estuviera migrando" – Haruka vuelve a responder – "Recordad que los Ducklett provienen de Teselia o Kalos"

"Menuda suerte tienes Kasumi"

"JA JA JA"

Y así siguen un buen rato hasta que Ash se dirige a ellas con una sonrisa en su cara, junto con Pikachu.

"Y bien que habéis aprendido hoy"

Todas se le quedan mirando

"A que si peleamos"

"Las cosas nunca saldrán bien"

"Tenéis razón Grace, Hikari" – felicita a las niñas – "Ahora queréis deciros algo o continuar la batalla donde la dejaron"

Las niñas se miran entre sí, mirando ver quien habla primero, pero Grace recuerda la advertencia de Sabrina

"Vale" – suspira – "Lamento haberte llamado sirenita distorcionada Kasumi y lamento haberte dicho niña salvaje, Haruka"

"Yo-o, también" – Haruka se disculpa – "Lamento haberte llamado refina"

"Y yo princesita"

"Perdona por llamarte mimada, Hikari" – las tres se dirigen a Hikari

"Yo también, perdonen por llamarlas brutas"

* * *

Lejos del grupo las madres ven como sus hijas se llevaban bien

"Bueno creo que esto va también con nosotras, no" – Misty al fin habla sin ningún toque de celos

"Cierto" – Serena afirma – "Que tal si nos presentamos, como se debe" – toma aire – "Soy Serena Gābena, soy una Estrella Pokémon"

"Yo soy Aura Petalburg, Coordinadora Pokémon y muy pronto Ayudante del profesor Abedul"

"Yo soy Misty Waterflower, la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste"

"Y yo soy Maya Berlitz, y también soy Coordinadora Pokémon"

"Me de que todas seáis ya amigas" – Delia se contenta – "_Aunque ahora como saldrás de esta Ash, tal parece que todas te aman_"

* * *

Atardecía en el pueblo. Las niñas siguieron contándose anécdotas desde su futuro, mientras que Serena, Misty, Maya y Aura, se conocían más; parecía que todo estaba bien, pero la verdad para alguien no estaba bien, y ese era Ash.

El joven no deseaba hablar con nadie desde la batalla y los Rocket desde la mañana, así que, decidió echarle un vistazo a sus pokémon en el rancho Oak y de paso ver los pokémon de sus amigas.

Después de conocer su situación en todos los futuros y ver como reaccionara con c/u de sus amigas, no se sentía con ánimos de estar con ellas, un creciente sentimiento empezaba a nacer de él, uno que nadie podía decirle, el problema es a quien darle ese sentimiento.

Misty fue la primera chica que le ayudo con sus viajes, admite que no siempre están de acuerdo, pero siempre se tenían el uno al otro

Con Aura, sabía que lo había manipulado para que viajara con él, pero en el fondo sabía que la chica no tenía experiencia en la vida y más por su pasado con los pokémon, motivaron al joven de Pueblo Paleta a ayudarla

Maya, bueno Maya era Maya, a diferencia de Aura, ella ya sabía cómo enfrentarse a las cosas, pero como veía, ella le encantaba estar siempre con las personas que apreciaba.

Y por última, Serena fue digamos el comienzo del despertar de ese sentimiento, era claro que al ir viajando y creciendo, uno tiende a madurar y pensar en que desea ser para el futuro.

Tan concentrado estaba el viaje se le hizo corto, había llegado a su destino.

"Hola chicos" – saluda a los primeros que se le acercaban

Después de ser embestido (sus Tauros, Donphan, Scraggy y Bayleef), chamuscado (Charizard), aplastado (Muk y Snorlax), mordisqueado (Gible, Totodile y Gliscor), lamido (Gengar) y congelado (Glaile) y saludar a los demás ve como se alegraba el retorno de dos de sus compañeros

"Veo que te has vuelto muy fuerte Primeape"

"**Primeape**" – el mono cerdo había ganado varios títulos de lucha y su entrenador había decidido que el campeón volviera a casa

"La próxima lucha en un gimnasio, tú serás el primero que escoja" – el chico lo mojan por detrás – "Ja ja ja" – pero se lo toma muy bien – "Y a ti también Wartortle"

"**War Wartortle**" – su primer pokémon de tipo agua había vuelto después de entrenar a su antigua banda, por fin evolucionado

"**OSHA OSHAWOTT**" – pero al parecer las bromas de Wartortle habían ganado otro rival para la nutria de Teselia

Bueno los pokémon de Ash aunque algunos no se toleraban como Oshawott con todos, Scraggy con todos, Bayleef con Pikachu, increíblemente Charizard con Gengar (tal parece que nunca olvido su derrota en la Torre Pokémon en Pueblo Lavanda, cuando ambos eran solo un Haunter y él un Charmander); al final tenía algo en común su entrenador (aparte de que nadie llegaba a las peleas gracias a Bulbasaur)

Viendo que sus amigos estaban bien, Ash se hacer a la una de las cercas y contempla el atardecer y suelta un suspiro

"**Pika-pi**" – Pikachu se le sube a la cerca

"No sé qué hacer Pikachu" – el chica sigue mirando al sol, cuando nota que una figura se acerca hacia ellos desde el horizonte, tan rápido que hace que Ash y Pikachu caigan al suelo.

Al volver a la vista de quien o que les ataco se encuentran con un pokémon que no habían visto.

Un pokémon amorfo de color morado de ojos rojos y con lo que parecía un cañón en su lomo

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Ash pregunta mientras que Pikachu se pone en posición de lucha al sentir hostilidad ante el pokémon

"S-o-y Gene-sect" – habla despacio, cómo si tuviera dificultad para encajar las palabras – "El Poké-mon Paleo-zoico. Tú eres Ash Ket-chum" – el azabache asiente – "Para per-ser-bar el equi-li-brio, de-bes mo-rir"

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bueno ahora parece que Genesect fue el primero en llegar ante Ash y como veo no con ganas de buscar su casa (díganme cuando vieron su película no les recordó a E.T., o fue solo a mi).**

**Bueno como ven las chicas y las madres decidieron no pelearse entre sí (aunque no significa que ocurran roces a veces)**

**Actualización de Pokémon de las chicas**

**Kasumi: Squirtle ––––– Ducklett**

**Haruka: Riolu ––––– Tailow**

**Hikari: Pichu ––––– Natu**

**(Os dije que tenían otro)**

**Jessie: Wobbuffet ––– Pumpkaboo ––– Seviper ––– Yanmega ––– Woobat ––– Frillish**

**James: Inkay ––– Carnivine ––– Mime Jr. ––– Yamask ––– Amoonguss**

**Dejen sus reviews y esforzaos todos por pasar este año de curso.**


	19. Lucha para Sobrevivir

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, otro capítulo para vosotros y otro largo HURRA**

**Bueno veo que algunos no me prestaron atención cuando dije que tomaría los sucesos de 'algunas' de las películas, no incluí la Genesect, porque Mewtwo no es el de la 1ra (en el tráiler sacaron que sí iba a ser, pero no (ese Mewtwo es hembra)). Por ello nada de nada (Fue solo a mi o la película no les dio un aire a E.T. (Mi casa))**

**La de Reshiram, tampoco por la encuesta y la de Hoopa tampoco(por no haberse estrenado y no lo cambiare ya que Hoopa esta en contra de Ash)**

**Bueno basta de hablar y disfruten...**

* * *

**Kanto – Laboratorio Pokémon**

Ash no podía creer lo que ese pokémon había dicho 'qué él debe morir', pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar debido a que los brazos de Genesect comenzaban a brillar y se lanza contra Ash, por suerte el chico vio el ataque y lo esquiva

"¿A qué viene eso de que debo morir?" – le pregunta al pokémon

"**Ya de-bes de co-no-cer la res-pues-ta**" – Genesect vuelve a hablar con su tono cortante

"Pues no la sé. Pikachu 'Rayo'" – Ash ordena a su compañero a atacar al pokémon legendario

"**PIKACHUUUU**" – el rayo impacta en Genesect, pero no le causa mucho daño

"_**Ataque eléctrico, analizado**_" – Genesect analiza a su oponente – "_**Sugiere eliminar amenaza primero. El enemigo es tipo eléctrico. Descartando HidroROM y FulgoROM, para atacar**_" – sin que Ash lo notara el disco que se encontraba detrás del caño de Genesect cambiaba de color de naranja a rojo – "**Pir-ROM ins-tala-da**"

"Pikachu 'Bola voltio'" – Pikachu crea una esfera eléctrica desde su cola y lanza

"'**Tecno shock'**" – grita Genesect y desde su cañón sale un rayo de fuego que intercepta el ataque del ratón eléctrico

"Un ataque de tipo fuego" – Ash mira bien a su contrincante – "_Su forma me hace pensar que es de tipo bicho_" – como llamados por la pelea los pokémon de Ash que estaban más cerca vienen para ayudar – "_Y ese último ataque confirma que es de tipo fuego_"

"Pikachu, cambiemos" – el ratón asiente – "Wartortle te elijo a ti" – sale a combatirlo el primer pokémon de tipo agua de Ash

"Si eres de tipo bicho y fuego un ataque de tipo agua te debilitara más rápido" – Ash se dirige a su compañero recién llegado y evolucionado – "Wartortle, 'Hidrobomba'" – la tortuga coge aire y suelta un gran chorro hacia el pokémon paleozoico, pero el daño sufrido en vez de ser el doble fue normal

"_**Ataque acuático, analizado**_" – Genesect vuelve a analizar a su oponente – "_**El nuevo enemigo es tipo agua. Iniciando instalación de la FulgoROM**_" – el disco volvía a cambiar de color, ahora era amarillo – "**Fulgo-ROM, insta-la-da**"

"**War Wartortle**" – la tortuga estaba confundida

"Tranquilo Wartortle, vuelve a intentarlo" – Ash le pide repetir el movimiento

"'**Tecno shock'**" – Genesect ataca a la vez que Wartortle, pero

"**WARTORRR**" – la tortuga recibe de lleno la descarga 'eléctrica', dejándolo debilitado

"Wartortle, estas bien" – Ash mira con rabia al pokémon atacante – "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"**Para res-table-cer el equi-li-brio**"

"El equilibrio"

"**CHAAARRRRR**" – Charizard molesto de que Genesect atacara a su amigo, entra a la batalla, acompañado de Goodra.

"Esperad chicos" – pero era en vano Charizard atacaba a Genesect con 'Lanzallamas' y Goodra usaba 'Rayo hielo', dándole en el blanco, pero Ash pudo ver que Charizard le había hecho más daño que Goodra – "_Se calcino con Lanzallamas y aguanto el Rayo hielo. Entonces es un pokémon bicho y acero_"

"_**Más amenazas interfieren la misión**_" – Genesect se recompone a duras penas de los ataques – "_**Pokémon analizados Fuego/Volador y Dragón. Sugiere eliminar al Fuego/Volador primero**_" – Vuelve a cambiar el color del disco – "**Hidro-Rom insta-lada, 'Tecno shock'**" – el rayo de agua golpea a Charizard, pero Ash ve cómo cambia el disco – "**Crio-Rom insta-lada, 'Tecno shock'**" – el rayo ahora de hielo debilita a Goodra

"_Ese ataque_, ya entiendo" – Ash se dirige a su atacante – "Puedes cambiar el tipo de ataque"

"**Afir-mativo**" – responde Genesect – "**Fui re-crea-do, así**"

"¿Recreado?"

"**Huma-nos, me devol-viste a la vida**"

"Eras un fósil"

"**Pero, me ha-beis co-rrompi-do**"

"¿Corrompido?"

"**La dis-cusión, es irre-levan-te**" – vuelve a cargar sus rayo – "**Mue-re**"

"Gyarados, 'Furia dragón'" – una voz se escucha a lo lejos y una esfera roja con tres rayos a su alrededor vuelven a golpear a Genesect impidiéndole atacar – "Ash estas bien" – Misty corre hacia su amigo (futuro esposo)

"Misty, ¿qué haces aquí?"

"Pues como veo, salvarte como siempre"

* * *

**Residencia Ketchum**

_Momentos antes_

"Vaya mira la hora que es" – Delia mira la puesta de sol

"Misty puedes ir a buscar a Ash, mientras que nosotras preparamos la cena"

"Yo" – Misty se queja – "Pero si…"

"Venga mamá, deja que la abuela y las demás se encarguen de todo" – Kasumi la detiene antes de que haga lo peor

"Vale, iré a buscarle._ Creéis que soy tonta al ver que me excluís para que no cocine_" – Misty al final accede – "Kasumi, no quiero otra pelea, de acuerdo"

"Vale" – su hija asiente

"Chicas, queréis que os traiga vuestros pokémon"

"Claro por mí no hay problema"

"Si no haces ese favor" – Aura y Maya se lo piden

"Gracias Misty" – Serena tiene los huevo pokémon que ella y Ash ganaron – "Así podre calentar a estos pequeños"

Así la líder de gimnasio va en dirección donde el azabache se fue

"_Espera, Ash y yo estaremos solos_" – Misty se sonroja – "De-deja de pensar en eso. No es momento para romances" – Misty escucha una explosión proveniente de los corrales del laboratorio – "¡Ash!" – sale corriendo, al llegar ve que Ash se enfrentaba a un pokémon extraño – "Gyarados" – llama a su pokémon desde el estanque y acude en su ayuda.

* * *

"Ash que es ese pokémon" – Misty pregunta al ver que su ataque no afecto tanto al pokémon bicho/acero

"No lo sé pero ten cuidado con su rayo"

"_**Nueva amenaza analizado, tipo agua/volado. Volviendo a instalar FulgoROM**_" – Genesect vuelve a cambiar el disco – "**'Tecno shock'**" – dispara, pero el rayo es desviado por una 'Bola sombra'

"**Detente ahora mismo Genesect**" – aparece otro pokémon, protegiendo a nuestros héroes

"Mewtwo" – Ash y Misty reconocen a su salvador

"**¿Qué ha-ces aquí poké-mon gené-tico?**" – Genesect mira a su compañero legendario

"**Podría hacerte la misma pregunta pokémon paleozoico**"

"**So-lo estoy re-esta-ble-ciendo el equi-li-brio**" – contesta sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras – "**E-so es lo que di-jo Lan-do-rus**"

"_**Sabía que ese cabeza piedra no se quedaría quieto por las buenas. Debí arrogarlo con más fuerza**_" – Mewtwo se molesta del resultado de la última reunión – "_**Pero enviar a Genesect para que haga su trabajo sucio es más rastrero.**_** Escúchame Genesect, lo que sea que te haya dicho Landorus, se equivoca**"

"**¿Por qué iba a men-tir-me?**" – tal parece que Genesect no tenía ganas de negociar – "**Apar-ta-te Mew-two, si me ata-cas te conci-dera-re un ene-mi-go**" – pero la advertencia solo pone una sonrisa en la cara del clon de Mew

"**No seré yo quien te detenga, sino ellos**"

"**PIDGEOOOOTTTT**" – de la nada un enorme Pidgeot desciende sobre el paleozoico, apartándolo de su antiguo dueño

"Pidgeot, eres tú" – Ash se sorprende de ver a su primer pokémon volador

"**Pidgeot Pidgeot**" – de la espalda de Pidgeot sale alguien

"**Rio Rio**"

"Riolu" – Riolu baja de Pidgeot y encara a Genesect, junto con un Charizard recuperado

"**NO IN-TER-FIE-RAIS**" – Genesect grita molesto y carga una vez más pero el rayo en vez de salir un elemento fue de color blanco. Los presentes esquivaron el ataque

"Ash, ¿cómo lo detenemos?" – Misty preocupada por lo poderoso que era el pokémon legendario

"Tal parece que es un pokémon bicho/acero"

"Con más razón me daba repelús al verle" – la joven se aterra al ver saber que se enfrentaba a un bicho

"Solo con ataques de tipo fuego, podremos vencerle" – Ash mira a sus pokémon – "Pikachu, Pidgeot tenéis que distraerle, mientras que Charizard tu preparas eso" – los pokémon asienten

"**Rio**" –Riolu da a entender que él, también ayudara

"_**Múltiples enemigos, detectados. Eléctrico, Lucha, Fuego/Volador y Normal/Volador. Sugiere eliminar la amenaza del fuego de una vez.**_** HIDRO-ROM INS-TALA-DA. 'TECNO SHOCK'**"

Genesect vuelve a disparar, pero esta vez se cambian las tornas y Pikachu había usado 'Rayo', para detener el ataque. Genesect se tambalea pero es atacado por una 'Esfera aural' de Riolu y un 'Tornado' de Pidgeot.

"Ahora chicos apártense" – se apartan y se ve a Charizard preparándose para lanzar su ataque definitivo – "Charizard, 'Anillo ígneo'" – Charizard lanza una gran bocanada de fuego, rodeando a Genesect y explotándole al rededor

"LO LOGRASTE ASH" – Misty se emociona al ver que había ganado, que inconscientemente lo abraza – "E-ESTO, NO ME TE ME ACERQUES TANTO" – se separa de golpe

"Yo, pero fuiste tú…"

"**Si ya habéis terminado de congeniar" **–Mewtwo termina de sonrojar aún más a la pareja – "**os sugiero poneros en guardia**" – de entre las llamas Genesect salía y en muy mal estado.

"**No podréis dete-ner-me**" – se tambalea y cae de rodillas

"**Ya basta Genesect, con matar a Ash no arreglaríamos nada, solo lo empeoraríamos**"** – **sin percatarse Ash se dirige hacia Genesect

"**¡AS**H / **PIKA PI**!" – los presentes le advierten

"Genesect, no sé porque quieres matarme" – el rosto de Ash se muestra tristeza – "Pero deja ya de pelear por favor" – y toca a Genesect

Inconscientemente Ash le da a Genesect una sensación de seguridad, mediante su Aura.

"_**Estructura desconocida. Imposible de leer**_" – son los pensamientos – "**¿Quién o qué e-res?**" – es lo último que dice tras caer debilitado

"Misty ayúdame a llevarlo" – al ver que el pokémon caía, el chico decide ayudarle

"**Yo me encargare de él**" – Mewtwo lo levanta con psíquico

"Espera Mewtwo, a donde le llevas"

"**Tranquilo**" – el pokémon le relaja – "**El lugar donde le llevare, recuperara toda sus fuerzas**" – el pokémon se detiene para verle – "**Ash escúchame bien y tú también Misty**" – se gana la atención de la líder – "**Lo más probable es que Genesect sea solo el primero de muchos**"

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"**Esas hijas tuyas, como bien sabes provienen de futuros paralelos**" – el azabache se queda callado – "**Por consiguiente el balance que había entre el tiempo y el espacio se ha roto**"

"Espera no puedes culparlas a ellas"

"**Y no lo hago**" – Mewtwo tranquiliza al chico – "**Pero como sabes, hay pokémon legendarios que no lo ven así. De hecho tus hijas no fueran las únicas de venir desde otra dimensión futura**"

"Mewtwo significa que hay otra hija de Ash" – Misty teme que hubiese una hija entre Ash y la chica de Teselia (Iris)

"**No**" – Mewtwo niega – "**Este ser a diferencia de tus hijas, está provocando cientos de cambios en este mundo**"

"Cambios, pero ¿por qué no lo notamos?" – pero el cerebro de Ash reacciona – "El mundo inverso"

"_El mundo inverso_"

"**Exacto, Giratina está enviando esas ondas a esa dimensión, pero no aguantara y/o puede que esos cambios se vean sufridos aquí**"

"¿Qué tipos de cambios?"

"**Pueden variar, normalmente serían climáticos, luego vendría terremotos y en el peor de los casos tsunamis**" – los presentes se preocupan – "**Pero puedes estar tranquilos, no será de hoy para mañana**" – su voz se vuelve seria – "**Por orden de Arceus, todos los pokémon legendarios deben de buscar a esa persona y regresarlo por donde vino o en el peor de los casos deshacerse de él**"

"Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver Ash? Y ¿Por qué Genesect y otros legendarios le atacaran?" – Misty pregunta del porque Genesect le ataco

"**Porque**" – Mewtwo se detiene para ordenar sus ideas – "**Antes hubo una reunión donde votamos para poder**" – suspira – "**Eliminar la amenaza de raíz**" – aunque las palabras fueron enmascarada nuestro protagonistas supieron a qué se refería – "**Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, la votación quedo en tablas**"

"EN TABLAS" – Misty se enfada con el clon – "COMO PUEDE ESTAR ASH BIEN, SI ESE BICHO LE ATACO. ADEMAS COMO SABEMOS QUE NO VOTASTE PARA QUE LE MATASEN"

"Misty, por favor" – Ash le coge del hombro, logrando que la chica se relaje – "Mewtwo, si estás aquí, es porque voto en contra de esa idea" – se dirige ante él – "Mewtwo hay algo que pueda hacer" – el pokémon no sabe que responder – "Si me pides que me quede aquí y me esconda, no lo lograras. Si ese sujeto está planeando algo malo y si él es el responsable de todo esto tengo que detenerlo"

"_**A**__sh / __**Pika-pi**_" – Mewtwo medita

"**De acuerdo**" – el pokémon señala al horizonte – "**En la región hermana a esta, hay unas ruinas que nunca fueron descubiertas, su nombre es Ruinas Sinjoh**"

"Las Ruinas Sinjoh" – la pareja repite el nombre

"**El secreto para llegar a ella se encuentran en las Ruinas Alfa. En un pasaje donde solo el que tenga el aura más pura de este mundo podrá pasar**" – antes de irse junto con Genesect (aún inconsciente), le lanza al chico una bolsa – "**Tal vez esto te ayude. Tened mucho cuidado**" – sin más ambos legendarios desaparecen.

* * *

Los jóvenes y los pokémon se quedan contemplando ahora el cielo nocturno de Pueblo Paleta.

"Ash, ¿qué harás?"

"Iré a esas ruinas, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y ver como el mundo cae en ruinas" – eran los pensamientos de Ash

"Y-o, no me refería a eso" – Misty se refería al asunto de sus hijas

"No-no lo sé" – Ash suelta lo que siente – "N-o me pidas que escoja entre una de ellas, no…"

"**Pika Pika Pika-chu**"

"**Char**"

"**Pidgeot**"

Los pokémon del azabache le reprenden, por su aptitud

"Je Tenéis razón" – mira hacia su amiga – "Ya habrá tiempo Misty, solo dame eso" – lo último lo dice en susurro

"Está bien" – Misty suspira – "Y bien que harás, Pidgeot, el Riolu y eso" – Misty señala la bolsa que tenía en sus manos

Ash también quería saber, así que desenvuelve el lazo que tenía, adentro había 5 piedras idénticas, pequeñas del tamaño de una canica, multicolor y con una extraña hoja en su centro

"Son piedras activadoras" – Ash se sorprende

"¿Piedras activadoras?"

"Con estas piedras son solo parte de una mitad para que nuestros pokémon Mega-evolución" – Ash se asombra de verlas

"Serena nos dijo eso esta mañana" – Misty toma una de las piedras – "Pero no se necesita de otra, piedra para el pokémon"

"Es verdad, sin ellas no son más que piedras raras y caras"

"**Pidgeot, Pidgeot**" – el ave llama la atención de los presentes y les enseña su pata.

En ella se apreciaba un cinto atado a su pata y de ella había una piedra parecida a las piedras activadoras, pero esta era algo más grande y de color naranja, la hoja (esta era normal) era de color blanco, rojo y naranja

"Pidgeot, es lo que creo que es" – el chico toma la gema y esta reacciona con una de las piedras de la bolsa – "Una pidgeotita, significa que vas a ayudarnos" – el ave asiente y el chico la abraza – "Bienvenido de vuelta, amigo"

"**Pidgeot, Pidgeot**"

"**Rio Riolu**"

"Tú también Riolu. Pues entonces bienvenido a la familia" – el chico le dedica una sonrisa.

* * *

Con sus nuevos (solo uno) integrantes de sus pokémon, Ash y Misty vuelven de camino a casa con un nuevo equipo. Si esa persona era tan peligrosa, era conveniente llevar a sus amigos más fuertes. Esos eran Pikachu, Charizard y Pidgeot, tuvo tentado de llevarse a Bulbasaur, pero con lo dependiente que se ha vuelto el rancho Oak con él, mejor no. Gengar fue un seguro, ya que algunos de los pokémon legendarios eran de tipo psíquico y era preferible tener de lado a su fantasma lamedor, mientras que Riolu después de que Ash comprendiera de la conexión que Riolu y él tuvieron en Sinnoh, hace casi 2 años, termino de convencerse y llevárselo.

Los demás se quedarían y ayudarían a la madre de Ash, por si acaso el sujeto o algún legendario, tramaba una jugada sucia.

* * *

Para Misty fue distinto, luego de haber presenciado la batalla, decidió que era mejor tener a sus mejores pokémon con ella.

Desde el laboratorio, llamo a Daisy e intercambiaron algunos pokémon: su Staryu por Starmie y envió de regreso a Polited, debido que Ash le regalo a Wartortle.

No era que el chico se quería deshace de él (después de todo era su mejor pokémon de agua, aparte de Forgadier que le faltaba experiencia y de Buizel), pero tanto insistió la tortuga ex–pandillera (con sus típicas gafas), que Ash termino de decir eso.

Para Misty ese momento fue incómodo y a la vez precioso. No era que estuviese conmovida (la verdad lo estaba), pero era una forma de decir que aún tenía oportunidad con él, ya que la chispa que ella creyó muerta cuando se separó de él, aún existía.

Con las de sus amigas, no hubo mucho cambio, salvo que la madre de Aura le había enviado a Venasaur.

* * *

Con respecto a las piedras activadoras, Ash dispuso dar una a cada una de sus amigas, mientras que él se quedaba con la quinta.

"ASH" – Maya se les acerca a los chicos

"Maya que ocurre" – Misty trata de relajar a la coordinadora de Sinnoh

"Son-son los hue-vos, es-tan a pun-to, de na-nacer" – la chica habla con falta de aliento en sus pulmones

Ash le entrega las Poké Ball que cargaba (los pokémon de Aura, Maya y Serena) y sale corriendo en la dirección donde Maya vino.

* * *

En la casa se apreciaba la luz de la eclosión a punto de terminar.

"De prisa, papá" – Hikari y Haruka lo esperaban desde la entrada

"Ya están naciendo" – Grace sale para empujarle adentro de la casa

Adentro los huevos estaban encima de la mesa cada uno separado y Serena se encontraba frente al suyo.

No hubo palabras, ya que los huevos empezaban a tener forma de pokémon, parecía que los pokémon querían esperar a Ash para nacer con él presente.

De ellos se aprecia el zorrito marrón favorito de todo aquel que quiere ser entrenador pokémon

"SON EEVEES" – hablan todos en el hogar Ketchum

"**VUI**" – los bebés Eevee saltan al unísono a los brazos de sus padres (Ash y Serena)

* * *

Era de madrugada y todo el mundo en Paleta estaba a esas horas durmiendo, salvo nuestras viajeras dimensionales.

"Haber Grace, ¿por qué tenemos que hablar a estas horas?" – Haruka molesta de que su hermanastra de Kalos la despertara

"Cierto, Pichu sigue durmiendo, no quiero dejarle solo"

"Por Arceus. Hikari, Haruka podréis poneros serias por un segundo" – Grace les hace bajar la voz – "Chicas, recordad la conversación que tuvimos esta tarde"

"La que debimos de retroceder después de la Liga Kalos" – Kasumi medio dormitada

"Exacto, chicas decidme algo le ocurrió a papá o a sus madres, antes de venir aquí" – la pregunta hace que las chicas (y se le quite el sueño a Kasumi) la atiendan

"Hablas de que ese sujeto…"

"…estuvo también en la dimensión de todas" – Kasumi y Hikari hace su dueto de palabras

"¿Cómo lo sabes Grace?"

"Sabrina"

"Muy bien, te creo" – Hikari y Haruka mira a Kasumi de reojo, debido que ella y Grace siempre tenían opiniones distintas – "¿Qué? Tía Sabrina nunca bromea con cosas serias" – sale en su defensa, tras ver a la demás

"Entonces lo que nos dijo ese sujeto era cierto" – Hikari empieza a llorar

"'Voy a destruir todo cuanto amas, si no me lo impides'" – Grace le quita las palabras de la boca de todas

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Está más claro hermanita" – Haruka anima a Hikari – "Vamos a darle a ese enmascarado Rocket la peor paliza de su vida"

"Pero si nuestros padres en nuestras épocas, no pudieron detenerle. ¿Cómo lo detendremos?"

"Con esto" – Grace enseña algo en su bolsa

"Tú también" – las demás hablan al unísono

"Cierto, mañana antes de irnos con nuestros padres a Johto me mostrareis cual tenéis y cuando encontremos las piezas que faltan, se las daremos"

"Pero eso sería alterara la historia"

"La historia ya ha cambiado Haruka" – Grace esconde su mirada – "Yo-o no sé cómo volveremos. Pero" – levanta su mirada decidida y llena de lágrimas – "No pienso permitir que esa persona le haga daño a mi familia"

Las demás toman conciencia y Haruka abraza la chica para que dejara de llorar

"Descuida, no se lo permitiremos" – le guiñe el ojo – "Hermanita" – las demás asienten con una sonrisa – "Pero ahora, volvamos todos a la cama"

"De acuerdo" – Grace se seca las lágrimas – "Un minuto, ¿cómo que hermanita? Todas tenemos 10 años"

* * *

**Johto – Monte Plateado**

Nevaba desde el monte, dándole un aire hermoso en inmaculado, pero alguien perturbaba esa hermosura.

Black Mask miraba todo Johto desde la cima de la montaña fronteriza de Kanto y Johto

"_Pronto, solo espera un poco más, por favor_" – son los pensamientos que toma Mask, pero sus pensamientos son detenidos por la llegada de alguien – "Lastima, esperaba a alguien más. Pero resulta que sois vosotros"

"Tú eres el que está desequilibrando el tiempo y el espacio" – habla la voz de una mujer

"Y eso ¿qué les importa a vosotros?" – Mask se da la vuelta y encara a sus visitantes – "Tristania, la última de los cronistas pokémon y sobre todo a ti Natural Harmonia Gropius o debería llamarte N, Rey del Team Plasma"

"Reshiram me contó lo que hacías y es por eso que estoy aquí" – N mira al viajero inter-dimensional de forma amenazante

"Tú solo" – el enmascarado se burla del chico – "Era de esperar a la cronista pero a ti" – el hombre se truena los puños – "Vamos a ver si me alegráis la noche."

"**GYAAAAAA**" – atrás de N pokémon Blanco Veraz, amenaza al hombre

"No podrás contra nosotros, Salamence" – Tristania arroja su Ball, saliendo su pokémon favorito y toca la piedra que se encontraba en su tobillo – "Salamence, mega-evoluciona" – inicia el proceso de mega-evolución y su Salamence pasa a ser Mega-Salamence

"OH QUE MIEDO" – Black Mask ríe ante esto – "Bien hora de que vosotros sufráis y en especial tu patético Zoroarck que intenta imitar a Reshiram" – N y el falso Reshiram se sorprenden de que su enemigo supiera del engaño – "¡Glalie, Garchomp salid!" – desde sus Ball salen el pokémon March y el pokémon Cara, pero ambos tenían Mega-piedras

"¡Estás loco!" – la cara de Tristania muestra preocupación – "No iras a mega-evolucionar a los dos a la vez. Tú cuerpo no resistirá la carda de las dos mega-evoluciones"

"Cierto" – el hombre los mira decidido – "Pero para mí la vida dejo de tener sentido" – desde la entrada de la cueva protegido de la nieve Raichu miraba a su amo con tristeza – "ES POR ESO QUE ME DA IGUAL VIVIR O MORIR, GLALIE, GARCHOMP, MEGA-EVOLUCIONEN" – inicia el proceso, y los pokémon alcanza a la vez la evolución – "Ya no tengo vuelta atrás, ATAQUEN" – y todos los pokémon se lanza al combate

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Bonita la pelea no, Ash y Misty ahora están enterados del quinto viajero (nada más ni nada menos que Black Mask).**

**Ahora vemos una pequeña tregua entre las chicas para encontrar a Black Mask y detenerle.**

**Bueno la idea principal fue dejarles todos en Paleta, pero digamos por inspiración, volvemos a los viajes (además que en la serie se trata de eso viajar por medio mundo).**

**Lugares donde ellos irán digamos que tengo uno, pero quiero reservarlo para el acto final.**

**Actualización de Pokémon **

**Ash: Pikachu ––– Riolu ––– Charizard ––– Gengar ––– Eevee ––– Mega-Pidgeot**

**(Bueno dos nuevos, uno que regresa (no fue tan fuerte como la liberación de Buterfree, pero aun así dio cosa, los dos fueron sus primeros pokémon que capturo) y con sorpresa y otro que debió de capturar, lo sé, no es digamos su equipo más fuerte, pero lo será. Que les pareció la sorpresa del nuevo integrante, ya tenéis spoiler de Dimensión Kanto)**

**Misty: Starmie ––– Wartortle ––– Gyarados ––– Corsola ––– Feebas ––– Psyduck**

**(Con el cambio de Misty, me puse sentimental que cuando se lo Ash se lo regala. No habéis pillado que siempre coge a Staryu en vez de su evolución Starmie (el cual debería ser más fuerte por adquirir el tipo psíquico, en las ediciones Rojo, Azul, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Verde Hoja es su pokémon más fuerte. Pero tuve corazón para quitar a su pato-bueno-para-nada)**

**May/Aura: Blaziken ––– Glaceon ––– Swanblu ––– Venasaur ––– Skitty ––– Wartortle**

**(Bueno sé me olvido ponerle el 6to, ahora si ya lo tiene)**

**Serena: Braxie ––– Pancham ––– Eevee ––– Rhyhorn ––– Ralts **

**(Admitirlo todos queréis tener un Eevee. Con ello, a Serena le faltan solo 1 para completar su equipo. Se lo daré en el transcurso del viaje)**

**Como vuelvo y repito Dawn/Maya tiene un equipo equilibrado, por consiguiente los cambios serán pequeños**

**Black Mask: Raichu ––– Mega-Tyranitar ––– Pidgeot ––– Mega-Glalie ––– Mega-Garchomp ––– ¿?**

**(Que les pareció, Bueno no sé si es verdad o no, pero si vemos bien el capítulo del Mega-Garchomp del profesor Ciprés/Scymore, cuando el tío que viste de Blaziken le entrega su piedra activadora este detiene la Mega de su Blaziken, para que Ciprés/Scymore evolucione a Garchomp antes que James. Por ello pensé que si uno hace doble mega o triple ¿sería perjudicial?, por ello la explicación, OJO no es que sea cierto, me lo he inventado, para dar sentido a la historia)**

**Bueno damas y caballeros, como vine me voy, pero volveré**

**Gracias a todos por leer, dejen sus reviews al salir de la página y mucha suerte con sus notas finales de evaluación a todos/as.**


	20. La Calma antes de la Tormenta

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction, otro capítulo para vosotros, y el número 20 (nunca pensé en llegar a este número, XD na mentira)**

**Bueno de una hare una advertencia, sé que el fics lo puse con rating K+, este capítulo tendrá una escena algo subida de tono (OJO no es que de repente salte a escenas fuerte, aquellos amantes del Hentai o Ecchi no se hagan ilusiones, vale).**

* * *

**Teselia – Ciudad Fayenza**

Debido al desastre ocurrido en Kalos, debido a la Liga Pokémon y al Gran Espectáculo el hombre conocido como el presidente de la Asociación Pokémon y patrocinador de la Liga Pokémon, Charles Goodshow tuvo que suspender ambos eventos hasta nuevo aviso.

Por supuesto entrenadores que deseaban participar en la Liga de este año, han expresado su desacuerdo, pero no solo en Kalos. Si no en todo el mundo.

Debido a que el presidente sabía que el ataque lo había orquestado la misma persona y esta reunión con considerados campeones y por ende mejores entrenadores pokémon del mundo estaban reunidos hoy, en la sede del futuro Pokémon World Tournament.

"La verdad no esperaba verte de nuevo, mi querida Dianta" – el campeón local y el más viejo de todos no para de coquetear con la célebre actriz – "Han pasado muchas lunas desde que pude contemplar tu belleza"

"Me alegra de que no halláis cambiado, señor Mirto" – la actriz pasa olímpicamente del ermitaño, lo curioso era que llevaba un maletín y lo deja al lado de su asiento.

"Je Je Je. Veo que nadie ha perdido el sentido del humor" – el pelirrojo campeón de las regiones hermanas se muestra de lo más tranquilo

"Basta ya Mirto" – el presidente entra en la sala, pero lo curioso es que en vez de su traje de playa, esta vez tenía un traje de reuniones y no llevaba gorra – "La situación es seria para que ponernos a jugar"

"Señor, es sobre el asunto de la Liga"

"Tienes razón Máximo" – Dianta enciende el proyector – "Esta grabación de seguridad se grabó antes de que la cámara fuera destruida"

En el video se veía a un hombre con una máscara negra al completo ordenando a su Mega-Tyranitar destruir el estadio y todo a su alrededor, hasta que el 'Hiperrayo' destruye la cámara.

"¿Quién creéis que era?"

"Estas son imágenes grabadas de otros lugares" – las tira a la mesa mostrando al mismo hombre enmascarado – "Es mascara o casco que tiene impide un reconocimiento ocular. Pero" – muestra la última imagen – "se sabe para quién trabaja" – se muestra el torso del agresor

"El Team Rocket" – Lance reconoce a su dolor de cabeza

"Creía que ese equipo pokémon murió"

"Para mi desgracia Cintia, no" – responde el bis-campeón – "Giovanni se había ausentado para intentar darle caza al líder, pero tal parece que se le escapó de las manos"

"Hemos cerrado todos los gimnasios. Ya hay varios entrenadores furiosos" – Máximo resalta la situación – "Y este sujeto a destrozado los estadios"

"Si el Team Rocket ha decidido dar la guerra" – habla el hombre mayor – "La tendrá"

"Yo no me preocuparía mi viejo amigo" – Mirto se relaja en su asiento – "Conozco a alguien que ya lo está buscando por nosotros. Pero no valdría mala la idea de unirnos a su búsqueda" – lo último fue dicho por las miradas que le mandaban – "Pero lo que me preocupa es la aptitud que están mostrando algunos pokémon últimamente"

"Entonces no es solo en mi región" – Cintia piensa – "Hace días varios pokémon salvajes se han reunido para cortar el acceso a varios lugares de Sinnoh. Uno de ellos es en los alrededores de Monte Corona"

"También en Johto" – Lance se une a la conversación – "Según las hermanas Kimono, descendientes de los guardianes de las Torres de Ciudad Iris. Han presenciado la sombra de Ho-Oh en lo alto de la Torre Campana"

"Han prohibido la entrada a la torre" – Cintia pregunta, por si algún entrenador decidiera capturar al legendario pokémon arcoíris

"Por supuesto" – asiente el experto en pokémon dragón – "Incluso la policía ha montado un cordón y lo increíble que parezca varios monjes cultores a Ho-Oh, están ayudando"

"Mi punto es que, algo está pasando a los pokémon legendarios" – Mirto toma el mando que Dianta tenía y muestra una imagen satelital – "Esto fue tomado hace 2 días" – acerca la imagen y ven un pokémon amorfo de color morado

"¿Qué es eso?" – Máximo pregunta al verlo por primera vez

"Se llama Genesect" – Mirto le responde al geólogo – "Un pokémon legendario que fue, por así decirlo, resucitado por el Team Plasma. El satélite lo capto debido a que velocidad superaba a la de una Mach 1. Pero salió del cuadre, según expertos por su dirección se dirigía a Kanto"

"Crees que los pokémon legendarios están tras ese sujeto y que él se encuentra en Kanto" – Deduce la campeona de Sinnoh

"Es posible, no tengo todas las respuestas" – se rasca la nuca

"Bueno, con la pista de Ho-Oh y de Genesect, es posible de que el culpable este en las dos regiones" – Goodshow toma la decisión final – "Mirto y Lance iréis a Ciudad Iris para ver la situación sobre Ho-Oh. Dianta, Cintia y Máximo a Kanto. Preguntadle a Giovanni sobre todo lo que sepa del Team Rocket y buscad a Genesect. Un legendario fuera de su región es de lo más extraño"

"Si no le importa presidente Goodshow, me gustaría ir a Johto" – Cintia cambia el plan – "Hay algo que necesito averiguar. _Planeaba averiguarlo en mis próximas vacaciones,_ _pero ahora que tengo la oportunidad_"

"Está bien. Sección terminada" – el hombre mayor abandona la sala.

"Antes de irnos" – Dianta detiene a sus compañeros campeones – "Tengo el pedido que me pedisteis Lance, Cintia" – pone el maletín que llevaba al entrar y lo abre y adentro contenía 2 mega-piedras y 2 piedras activadoras – "Tu Garchompita" – se la entrega a la rubia – "y para ti una Charizardita X"

"Así que, esto son los objetos que pueden hacer mega-evolucionar a los pokémon"

"Exacto Lance" – la actriz le sonríe – "La tuya fue la más difícil de encontrar"

"Es debido a que Charizard es el único pokémon que posee dos mega-evoluciones"

"Exacto. Con esta Charizard obtendrá el tipo dragón, y al ser tu un experto en ellos"

"Entiendo" – Lance le sonríe – "Gracias Dianta, bueno" – se dirige a sus colegas – "cacemos a ese sujeto"

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta**

Otro día amanecía en el pueblo más limpio de la contaminación humana y con ello el chico que aspiraba a ser maestro pokémon se levantaba para enfrentar otro día.

"Buenos días, Pikachu, buenos días Eevee" – saludo a su colega y a su nuevo pokémon

"**Pika pi, Pikachu**"

"**Vui Vui Vui**" – el pokémon evolución salta de alegría e inconscientemente usa 'Placaje' contra su dueño – "**Vuii**" – el zorrito se disculpa por el ataque

"Tranquilo, Eevee" – Ash se soba el pecho – "Es bueno que estés tan lleno de energía" – le sonríe para tranquilizar al recién nacido

"Bueno creo que voy a darme una ducha"

Coge una toalla de su armario y sale al vestíbulo.

"Buenos días Ash" – su madre salía de su cuarto ya vestida

"Buenos días mamá" – el chico la saluda – "Si me necesitas, estaré en el baño" – el chico va rumbo al baño y entra

"Claro, Ash" – pero Delia recuerda algo de repente – "ESPERA ASh"

Tarde, definitivamente hoy iba a ser el día o más feliz o el más desgraciado en la vida de Ash Ketchum.

* * *

El chico se había olvidado completamente que Serena, Maya, Aura y Misty habían dormido anoche en su casa (sin olvidarse de sus cuatro hijas) e increíble que parezca, ya sea por broma de Arceus o de cualquier ser superior. Ash había entrado al baño en el preciso momento en que sus cuatro amigas (futuras mujeres en tiempos distintos) lo estaban usando en ese momento.

"Ah Ah, Es-to" – el pobre muchacho no sabía que decir, había entrado (según palabras textuales de su amigo Brock) en el santuario prohibido y había visto el preciado tesoro oculto.

"KIAAAAA" – gritaban las chicas a la vez y Ash no sabe cómo la puerta no se abría

"Es-to chi-cas, es-to"

"ASH KETCHUM" – el Gyarados Misty entra en acción – "REZA TODO LO QUE SEPAS"

"¡AAASSSSHHHH!" – Aura ponía un aura que haría que su padre estuviera orgulloso de ella

"EXPLICATE" – Maya también estaba hecha una furia

Lamentablemente Serena estaba traumada para dirigirse al chico.

"No es-pe-ren esto…" – pero para su desgracia, aún mayor resbala con un jabón que había en el suelo y termina encima de las 3 chicas, dándole un buen vistazo no solo de ellas sino de los nuevos atributos que tenía su amiga de la infancia, que estuvo escondida detrás de las otras – "HA, ESTO…"

(PAFF) – Se escucha en toda la caza un fuerte golpe.

* * *

Ya en la sala de estar el azabache termina con ambos cachetadas en su cara que le impedían hablar.

"Lo siento, hijo" – Delia le pone hielo – "Se me olvido decirte que las chicas habían tomado el baño de primero"

"**Pika Pikachu**" – el ratón intentaba animar a su amigo

"**¿Vui?**" – por suerte el pokémon evolución no entendía nada.

"Bueg-no, crego que tagbien es mig culgpa" – el chico no podía ni hablar

"¿Qué digo?" – Max busca traducción

"Creo que digo que también es su culpa" – Misty y las demás (ya vestidas) ven al chico

"Ash bueno" – Maya intenta hablar – "Veníamos a decir perdón por, golpearte. _Aunque porque no me importo que me viera_"

"¡Hay va!, esta vez te pasaste mamá" – Kasumi y las demás ven a su padre adolorido

"Ja" – Misty se queja – "Se merecía eso y más"

"Pero vosotros siempre se bañan juntos" – la líder se sonroja por el comentario inadecuado de su hija

"KASUMI" – la chica no se lo creía – "Deja de decir esas cocas"

"Si lo pienso bien vosotros también lo hacéis"

"Cierto, además siempre me dicen que así ahorráis agua y luz"

"Pero siempre se tardan"

"HIKARI / HARUKA / GRACE" – las dos coordinadoras y la estrella también terminan con sonrojo

"Bueno, cambiando de tema" – ya recuperado el habla, pero aún con el dolor en sus cachetes, decide borrar lo de esta mañana (cosa imposible, para un adolescente) – "Chicas tenemos que prepararnos para poder ir a Johto" – ayer en la noche, después de que su Eevee (y el de Serena) eclosionaran, les dijo que irían a buscar una antigua ruina en la región vecina.

"Bueno que estamos esperando" – Serena aún con su sonrojo habla – "Que tal si preparamos todo"

"Bueno chicas yo tengo que irme" – Ash decide irse

"Te vas a escabullir como siempre" – Ash queda petrificado, sabía que Misty notaría su escapada

"Pues para que lo sepas tengo que ir a ver al profesor Oak, para que me ver si conoce a alguien que estuviera investigando las Ruinas Alfa y así hallar el pasaje a las Ruinas Sinjoh"

"¿Y por qué no se lo pediste ayer?" – otro rebote de la sirena

"Esto…" – ya se le habían acabado las escusas

"En fin" – Misty cae rendida tragándose increíblemente la mentira – "Anda lárgate ya"

"En serio"

"LARGATE ANTES DE QUE DECIDA SOLTAR A GYARADOS POR LO DE ESTA MAÑANA" – el chico sale huyendo (tomando a Pikachu y a Eevee en cada mano) al ver la furia de su amiga – "Ah" – suspira la líder – "Cree que me trague su historia"

"No puedes hacer nada Misty" – Serena pone su mano en su hombro – "él siempre ha sido así" – las demás asienten

* * *

Lejos de su casa el chico y sus pokémon suspira.

"_La verdad no sé porque Misty reacciona así solo conmigo_"

No era de todo mentira lo de buscar información sobre las Ruinas Sinjoh, de hecho se lo pregunto ayer en la noche (después de que todo el grupo femenino de su casa se fuera a la cama), pero desgraciadamente el afamado profesor pokémon desconocía sobre la existencia de estas ruinas.

El verdadero motivo por el que se alejo era para entrenar a su nuevo equipo.

Riolu y Gengar eran los que él más desconocía (sin contar al recién nacido pokémon evolución), el chico tenía que aprender a adaptarse a ellos.

Charizard y Pikachu no tenía problemas, después de todos con las grandes aventuras que tuvo con los dos, estaba más que claro que ellos se enfrentarían a cualquiera sin problemas (incluso si fueran pokémon legendarios)

Pero la verdad lo que quería era ver la mega-evolución de su primer (y retornado) pokémon volador

"Sal Pidgeot" – el chico suelta la Acopio Ball (Ball de color rojo y blanco, con círculos negros y amarillos en la zona central de la parte superior especializada en capturar pokémon que ya han sido capturados, si fuese a repetir la especie)

"**PIDGEOT**" – el pokémon pájaro sale y en su cuello se encontraba la Pidgeotita un colgante que le había regalado Misty

"Bien estas listo Pidgeot" – Ash saca de su mochila una de las Piedras Activadoras – "_Cuando vuelva tengo que entregarle a Serena, Maya y Aura una_" – solo le había entregado la piedra a Misty, pero al pensar en sus amigas vuelven esas imágenes no aptas para débiles de mente – "_CONCÉNTRATE ASH._ Bien" – alza la piedra – "¡Pidgeot Mega-Evoluciona!"

De la piedra salen rayos azules y desde el ave unos amarillos y se conectan, pero de repente los rayos se tornan verdes y crean una onda expansiva que manda a los presentes (el muchacho y los 3 pokémon) a volar

"AH" – el chico cae de espaldas

"**Pika Pi**"

"**Vui**"

"**Pidgeot**"

"Estoy bien, chicos" – el chico mira su piedra en sus manos – "¿Por qué ocurrió esto?" – el muchacho no encuentra lógica

"Pidgeot, una vez más" – vuelve a asentir el ave – "Pidgeot Mega-Evoluciona" – pero lamentablemente vuelve a ocurrir el fallo – "Pero, ¿qué pasa?" – el chico se pone a pensar – "Tal vez el profesor Ciprés sepa por qué fallo" – se levanta – "Venga chicos al laboratorio" – Ash, Pikachu, Eevee y Pidgeot se dirigen al laboratorio del profesor Oak, para descubrir que ocurría con la Mega-Evolución de Ash.

* * *

**Johto – Monte Plateado**

El Mega-Salamence se alegaba a toda velocidad de la montaña, poniendo rumbo fijo a cualquier lugar poblado para curar a sus pasajeros, su ama, el chico que puede hablar con los pokémon y Zoroark que siempre perseguía a al muchacho.

Su oponente, ese enmascarado sea lo que sea, no era humano, tanto los pokémon que mega-evolucionaban como sus entrenadores, sabían que hacer una segunda mega-evolución era un suicidio. Si ya de por si la carga emocional que el entrenador recibía de su pokémon era más que suficiente, una segunda era impensable.

Pero ese humano lo había hecho, así sin más.

* * *

Viendo que sus agresores huían Meg-Glalie y Mega-Garchomp, regresaban a la normalidad, pero luego fueron interrumpidos por la caída de su maestro retorciendose de dolor.

"**Glalie**"

"**Gaaar**"

"**Rai-rai**"

"¡ALEJAOS DE MI!" – les grita a sus pokémon para que no se acerquen

Mask aprieta un botón secreto en su máscara y esta se abre y se la quita, para luego empieza a vomitar sangre, empañando la nieve de amarillo y rojo por la sangre. Rápidamente busca entre su chaqueta un bote de medicina, saca una capsula azul pequeña y se la traga de un trago. Da varias bocanadas de aire y vuelve a ponerse su máscara.

Ya en pie mira dentro del interior del frasco.

"_Solo me quedan 6 pastillas. Lástima que aún falten 10 años para que este medicamento deje de ser experimental_" – vuelve a guardar el frasco en su chaqueta – "_En verdad esos dos me dieron más guerra de lo que creía._ Glalie, Garchomp, volved" – sin siquiera felicitar a sus pokémon los devuelve a sus Balls – "Si ellos me encontraron, es posible que la asociación mandara a los líderes a por mí. _Algo de lo más inoportuno, también es probable que hayamos atraído algún que otro legendario_" – mira entre la bruma. Si se pudiesen apreciar los ojos del agente Rocket hubiesen visto ira y odio – "Raichu" – se dirige a su ratón eléctrico – "Nos vamos, Pidgeot" – vuelve a sacar a su pokémon volador y montan en él y se va alegando del lugar.

* * *

Al otro extremo del risco Suicune el pokémon Aurora, había presenciado la batalla.

Estaba buscando a ese ser que Arceus les ordeno buscar y tal parece que lo había encontrado, pero desde que el extraño humano había presenciado como el humano le miraba desde tan larga distancia y lo hubiese paralizado.

Suicune no había sentido este sentimiento desde hacía años, era miedo, si esa persona le inspiro un gran temor que lo paralizo durante 20 minutos imposibilitando ver en qué dirección se iba.

"_**No, no puede ser posible. ¿Cómo puede un humano darme este temor?**_"

"_**Suicune**_" – escucha una voz en su cabeza

"_**¿Qué ocurre Mewtwo?**_" – reconoce la voz y le contesta mediante el canal telepático que abrió el pokémon psíquico

"_**Necesitamos hablar, encuéntrame en el lago del Bosque de Arborandia**_" – la comunicación se termina y el pokémon Aurora (por fin fuera de ese pánico) corre al encuentro

* * *

**Johto – Lago del Bosque de Arborandia**

Para los humanos, llegar a ese Bosque desde el Monte Plateado, para un pokémon veloz 2 horas, para uno volador 1 hora, pero Suicune era un pokémon legendario, hiendo a su máxima velocidad llego en menos de 20 minutos al lago.

Después de todo no era la primera vez que pisaba este bosque. Fue aquí cuando conoció al chico del Pikachu (el elegido) intentando salvar a Celebi de las garras de un cazador pokémon, que planeaba destruir el bosque y el mundo.

Ya en el lago se encontraba el pokémon genético, y junto a él se encontraba el pokémon paleozoico Genesect

"**¿Puedo saber qué hace Genesect en Johto?**" – pregunta el miembro del trío de perros

"**Yo lo traje aquí**" – responde el clon de Mew – "**Después de que se enfrentara a Ash y perdiera**"

"**¿Cómo?**" – Suicune mira de forma amenazante al legendario de Teselia – "**Es que el Señor Arceus, no fue claro en que debíamos dejarle en paz**"

"**No le culpes**" – Mewtwo se interpone entre los dos – "**él solo fue un peón de Landorus**"

"**N-o so-lo de Lan-do-rus**" – Genesect habla – "**Yvel-tal y Ray-qua-za, me conven-cieron, tam-bién**"

"**Pienso encontrarles**" – Mewtwo al enterarse de esto arde en ira

"**No es momento para esto Mewtwo**" – Suicune ahora calma a su colega – "**¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?**"

"**He mandado a Ash a las Ruinas Sinjoh**" – esto asombra a los presentes

"**Estas seguro de lo que haces**" – Suicune mira la mirada decisiva de su compañero – "**Entiendo, entonces yo también tengo algo que decir. Creo que he encontrado al sujeto que estábamos buscando**" – los demás se asombran

"**¿Dónde está?**"

"**Le**" – teme contestar – "**Le he perdido**"

"**¿Có-mo qué lo has per-di-do?**"

"**Cuando lo encontré, pude apreciar una batalla de el contra otros dos humanos**" – Suicune les relata el enfrentamiento que tuvo Black Mask con N y Tristania – "**Uso un Glalie y un Garchomp, pero hizo que evolucionaran**"

"_**Mega-Evolución**_" – es lo que piensa Mewtwo – "**Espera, Suicune dices que hizo evolucionar a los dos**" – el perro asciende – "**Tuvo algún efecto secundario**"

"**Si, después de la batalla se sintió mal y se quitó la máscara, pero por desgracia la niebla no me dejo ver su rostro, y se tomó un medicamento humano y luego…**" – Suicune se detiene – "**Me miro**"

"**Te mi-ro**"

"**Si, supo que lo estaba viendo y de repente me entro el miedo**" – revive el suceso otra vez – "**No sé por qué su aura**" – Suicune analizo el aura – "**Estaba llena de ira y odio, y me percate que si me acercaba me mataría**"

"**¿Sabes en qué dirección se fue?**" – el perro niega – "**Entiendo, Genesect quiero que vuelvas a tu región, habla con Victini, Meloetta o Zekrom, y diles lo que ha pasado. Suicune busca a tus hermanos e intenta convencerles de que no ataquen a Ash, si de casualidad encuentras al trío de aves has lo mismo**"

"**Y tú que ha-ras**" – el pokémon bicho/acero pregunta

"**Me reuniré con Ho-Oh y Lugia, ellos tienen más influencia que yo, con respecto los demás**"

Y así los 3 pokémon abandonan el lugar.

* * *

Pero desde el lago se abre un portal y de él sale el pokémon renegado Giratina, cambiado ya a su forma modificada al adaptarse a la gravedad del mundo humano.

El señor del mundo inverso había escucha la conversación anterior y no le gusto en nada que el pokémon destrucción y el pokémon cielo usasen a Genesect para atacar al chico que le salvo la vida y a su dimensión.

"**Esto no se quedara así**" – el señor del mundo inverso estaba molesto – "**Si desean guerra, la tendrán**" – así el legendario alza el vuelo con rumbo desconocido.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bien que les pareció,**

**Con respecto a que los líderes tengas mega-evoluciones, viendo su arsenal de pokémon (en los juegos, claro) estos poseen más de uno que puede mega-evolucionar. Por ende uno para c/u, si les hubiese puesto más ellos se volverían más poderosos de lo que ya son, cosa que no sería productiva para la historia.**

**Por desgracia Mirto no posee uno debido a que el único pokémon de la V Generación en poder mega-evolucionar es Audino (la verdad fue tan mala esa generación)**

**Con respecto a la elección, Lance posee en su repertorio a Garchomp, Gyarados, Altaria, Salamence y Aerodactyl (viendo su equipo en HeartGold y SoulSilver, la 1º vez que le enfrentamos y la revancha); de todos y para intentar no repetir mega con los otros campeones, le di la de Charizard. Gyarados y Aerodactyl no, por no ser ellos de tipo dragón. Altaria no me simpatizo que lo tuviera y Salamence y Garchomp repetidos por Cintia y Tristana.**

**Con Cintia, aparte de su Garchomp posee un Lucario. Pero viendo su homóloga en el manga, ella tiene más conexión con su Garchomp (aparte que no posee un Lucario)**

**Máximo ya posee la Metagrossita, aunque pude darle la mega de Aggron, pero no.**

**El bosque utilizado es el bosque de Arboville/Arborandia, lugar donde ocurren los sucesos de la 4º película (4ever/Celebi, la Voz del Bosque), por si acaso alguien se perdió. Sé que es un lugar eventual de una película, pero digamos era el único que se me ocurrió donde Mewtwo llevaría a Genesect a curarse.**

**Con respecto al porque Ash fallo, lo descubriréis más adelante.**

**Dejen sus reviews al salir por favor y gracias por leer mis historias.**


	21. Rumbo a la Región de Johto

**Hola amigos/as de fanfiction. Lo siento / sorry / sumimase (y de más disculpas en otros idiomas, XD), por haber dejado mis historias de pokémon de lado**

**Pero como ven he vuelto.**

**Bueno hablemos claro, viene para Noviembre una nueva generación, 3 nuevos legendarios hasta el momento, los cuales no pondré, tal vez en algún momento o al final, pero esta nueva región (Alola (Aloha lo pilláis XD)) la pondré en el epilogo, ya tenéis una explicación.**

**Bueno como siempre Pokémon (Pocket Monster) no me pertenece sino a Nintendo, Game Freak y a Satoshi Taiji, este fics solo sirve para entretener a los fans como nosotros.**

* * *

**Johto – Ciudad Iris**

Se podía apreciar una enorme muchedumbre de entrenadores pokémon intentando acceder a la famosa Torre Campana, pero estos eran detenidos por un grupo de monjes sintoístas.

– "Dejadnos entrar" –

– "No tenéis derecho de impedirnos el acceso" –

Son varios de los comentarios de la muchedumbre.

– "No tenéis ni idea, de lo que decís" – hablan los monjes que les impedían la entrada

– "El poderoso Ho-Oh, está en la torre, deberías de regocijaros por esto, pero en cambio solo deseáis capturar al legendario" –

– "Por supuesto" – contesta uno con cara de malo – "y no podéis impedírnoslo, sal Marowak" –

El hombre con cara de malo libera a su pokémon con cara de hueso.

– "**Marowak**" –

– "Marowak, 'Huesomerang'" –

El Marowak arroja su hueso como si fuese un bumerán para aterrorizar a los monjes, para ver si se quitaban del medio. Pero el hueso nunca llego a su destino ya que este se detuvo en seco a medio camino.

– "¡QUÉ!" – mira asustado el entrenador del apliahueso

– "Espeon 'Psiquico'" – se escucha una voz proveniente detrás de los monjes

El hueso del Marowak regresa con su dueño, pero este es golpeado con su propia arma.

– "MAROWARK" –

– "Mirad, son las Chicas Kimono" –

En efecto las cinco mujeres poseedoras, cada una, de una evolución del pokémon evolución estaban con los monjes.

– "Por favor, abandonad este lugar pacíficamente" – habla la hermana poseedora del Espeon – "no queremos usar la violencia" –

– "No podéis impedirnos entrar" –

– "Claro que pueden" – detrás del hombre dueño del Marowark, se encontraba la oficial Jenny con varios agentes de policía – "y tu estas arrestado por atacar a una persona desarmada" –

* * *

Varios equipos televisivos grababan la noticia.

– "Estamos en vivo y en directo desde Ciudad Iris, donde hace apenas pocos días el pokémon arcoíris Ho-Oh, se encuentra ahora mismo encima de la Torre Campana" – hablaba la comentarista de televisión – "Atrás mío" – señala la baya policiaca – "Se encuentra un cordón policial que los agentes y varios monjes sintoísta cultores a Ho-Oh, impidiéndole la entrada a los extraños, los cuales como se ve en su mayoría son entrenadores pokémon que desean capturar al ave legendaria" –

Encina de la torre el pokémon arcoíris tenía una vista perfecta de la ciudad y sus alrededores.

* * *

– "**Veo que has montado todo un espectáculo, Ho-Oh**" – detrás del pokémon, y muy lejos de las cámaras, el pokémon genético habla

– "**No es de tu incumbencia Mewtwo**" – Ho-Oh no estaba de humor – "**Hago esto solo para intentar localizar a ese ser que ha destrozado el continuo espacio-tiempo**" –

– "**Y por esto montas tal espectáculo, creía que solo te mostrabas a los que eran dignos de tu presencia**" – Mewtwo hace que Ho-Oh desee atacarle – "**cambiando de tema, Suicune lo ha encontró**" – el comentario sorprende al legendario mayor – "**Pero desgraciadamente desapareció sin dejar rastro**" – Mewtwo omite el temor de Suicune para que no caiga la culpa sobre él – "**Lo que te vengo a decir es igual de grave que ese sujeto. Genesect ha atacado a Ash por orden de Landorus, Yveltal y Rayquaza**" –

– "**GEOOOO**" – el pokémon arcoíris lanza 'Fuego sagrado' al aire, asustando a las personas que se encontraban debajo de la torre – "**¿CÓMO SE HAN ATREVIDO? HARE QUE EL POKÉMON CIELO SEPA QUE EN SU CABEZA NO HAY NADA MÁS QUE AIRE**" –

– "**De verdad crees que luchar entre nosotros es lo más sensato**" – el comentario calma la ira de Ho-Oh – "**Descuida Ash pudo salir del problema el solo y lo que es mejor al parecer convenció a Genesect para que no haga un segundo ataque**" –

– "**Debí de habérmelo llevado cuando lo vi por primera vez hace 5 años**" – revela el legendario mayor – "**Pero era apenas un crío, no tuve voluntad de apartarlo del mundo humano**" –

– "**Con lamentarte no resolvemos nada**" – Mewtwo intenta hacer de que no era culpa de Ho-Oh – "**Además si no lo hubieses hecho así yo nunca hubiese entendido mi lugar en este mundo**" – Mewtwo se detiene a pensar – "**Ho-Oh, vengo a tí para que me ayudes a convencer a los demás legendarios de que se abstenga de atacar a Ash**" –

– "**Bien, pero primero**" – mira a como los humanos tenían miedo – "**Teletranspórtanos a las Islas Remolino, hablemos con Lugia primero**" –

Dicho esto ambos pokémon desaparecen.

* * *

**Kanto – Pueblo Paleta, Laboratorio Pokémon**

Desde el laboratorio del célebre investigación, la noticia sobre la aparición de Ho-Oh y luego su desaparición repentina estaba en todos los canales televisivos, y no solo los de Ho-Oh, al parecer los satélites en la estratosfera han empezado a captar movimientos, haciendo que las señales se vuelvan difusas.

– "No es la antena profesor" – Tracey regresaba desde el tejado – "deben ser problemas de los satélites" –

– "Al parecer Rayquaza está causando las interferencias" – era la deducción del hombre mayor

– "Profesor" – Ash entra al laboratorio, seguido de Pikachu, Eevee y Pidgeot – "Puede ponerme con el profesor Ciprés" –

– "Claro pero, ¿por qué?" –

– "Es que algo extraño ocurría cuando intente hacer la mega-evolución con Pidgeot" –

– "Bien, además que yo también deseo hablar con el" –

Sin más nada que decir el investigador más reconocido llamo a al más joven.

– "Laboratorio Pokémon, Profesor Ciprés al habla" –

– "Hola Profesor Ciprés soy Ash" –

– "Ash" – el hombre se emociona – "dime habéis resuelto el problema ya" –

– "Bueno, pues…"–

– "Estamos en ello Ciprés" – le quita la palabra el viejo Oak – "Dime también las señales son difusas por Kalos" –

– "Ahora que lo dices pues si están muy difusas" – comenta con molestia en su tono – "es como si todo el mundo se fuera al garete" –

– "Disculpe profesor Ciprés" – Ash se entromete en la conversación – "pero he tenido un problema con la Mega-Evolución" –

– "Un problema" – el investigador se interesa

Tanto Oak como Tracey se callan para saber sobre este problema.

– "Cuando quise hacer que Pidgeot Mega-Evolucionase los rallos que conectaban la Mega-Piedra con la Pidgeotita se volvieron verdes, ocasionando que Pidgeot no Mega-evolucionase" –

– "Verdes dices…" – el hombre se queda pensando – "pues la verdad no…"–

– "Lo que has sufrido es un rechazo" –

Desde atrás del célebre profesor de Kalos se encontraba la Evoluchadora Corelia.

– "Hola Ash" – la chica se pone al lado del catedrático de Kalos

– "Corelia que haces en Luminalia" –

– "Después de suspender la liga pensé en ira a veros, Lem me conto que aún seguían en la ciudad, pero apenas llego y me dicen que has vuelto a Kanto" – la chica estaba más que furiosa

– "Si bueno" – el chico se rasca la cabeza – "surgió un problema y por ello estoy aquí. Pero volviendo al tema, como sabes mi problema" –

– "Es fácil" – comenta feliz como un Caterpie – "cuando un entrenador apenas tiene un vínculo con su pokémon y quiere hacer la mega-evolución no podría, debido a que la mega-evolución, toma en parte los sentimientos del pokémon y del entrenador" –

– "Pero, si Pidgeot y yo tenemos un vínculo" – se queja el azabache – "fue mi primer pokémon volador y mi segundo en capturar" –

– "Si, pero dime lo has usado a menudo" – comenta tranquila

– "Pues no" – se detiene a meditar – "de hecho antes de irme a Johto lo libere para que cuidara a una manada de Pidgeys y Piedgeottos" –

– "Y lo has vuelto a recapturar. Ahí tienes el problema Ash, puede que dejases una huella en cada pokémon que hayas ayudado en tus viajes, pero tú Pidgeot ha estado salvaje desde hacía años, es increíble que aún tengáis el vínculo, porque de ser así hubieses muerte al usar la mega…"–

– "QUE PUDE HABER MUERTO" – grita asustado

– "EL ABUELO TE DIJO QUE LA MEGA-EVOLUCIÓN ERA MUY FUERTE, NO" – la chica le grita desde el otro lado, luego carraspea para cambiar de tema –"Pero como dije es bueno que aún Pidgeot estuviese vinculado contigo" –

– "Y qué puedo hacer para recuperar el vínculo con Pidgeot" –

– "**Pidgeot**" – el ave se le acerca a su dueño y este le acaricia la cabeza

– "Pues seguir haciendo lo que estás haciendo, cuida de él, entrenen juntos y ya verás que muy pronto tu Pidgeot y tú alcanzareis la mega… Que por cierto, si lo haces quiero una lucha contra mi Lucario" –

– "Eso está hecho" –

– "**Pidgeot**" –

– "Muy interesante Corelia" – a su lado Ciprés había escuchado la explicación de la líder de gimnasio – "Creo que tengo que añadir esto a mi investigación" –

* * *

**Teselia – Ciudad Caolín, Gimnasio**

– "Axew, 'Giga impacto'" – gritaba una chica morena con una exuberante melena a su pequeño dragón

– "**AXEW**" – el pokémon colmillo es rodeado por un aura morada y carga contra su oponente

– "Haxorus, tú también has 'Giga impacto'" – ordena un hombre mayor a su dragón

– "**HAXO**" – la misma aura rodea al pokémon y carga contra su pre-pre-evolución

Ambos dragones chochan ninguno sede hasta que cansados ambos pokémon de tipo dragón retroceden esperando ordenes de sus entrenadores.

– "Vamos Axew usa 'Furia dragón'" – de la boca del dragón pequeño lanza unas llamas azules, dando en el blanco – "si le dimos" –

– "Haxorus 'Garra umbría'" –

No se sabe cómo el pokémon bocahacha, se había puesto detrás del pequeñín, recibiendo este el ataque de lleno.

– "AXEW" – la chica grita por su pokémon

– "Se te ha olvidado, cual fue el movimiento que hice antes de empezar el encuentro Iris" – habla serio el Alcalde Espartano

Iris hace memoria hasta que se sorprende.

– "Usasteis 'Danza dragón' para poder aumentar el ataque y la velocidad de Haxorus" –

– "Exacto" – contesta aún molesto – "cómo pretendes ser la nueva líder de gimnasio de mi ciudad, si te derrotan con ataques de soporte" –

– "Yo-yo" – la chica tuvo un momento de duda

– "**A-Axew, Axew, Axew**" – el pequeño pokémon colmillo apoya a su amiga

– "Tienes razón, Axew" – la chica vuelve a poner en alto su espíritu de lucha – "nunca nos rendiremos, cada vez que tropecemos seguiremos avanzando" – grita con todas sus fuerza

– "**AAXEEEW**" – el pokémon grita tras levantarse siendo rodeado por la luz de la evolución – "**Fraxur**" –

– "Lo lograste Fraxure" – la chica sale corriendo a abrazar a su amigo – "ya te queda poco para ser un poderoso Haxorus" –

– "**Fraxu, Fraxur**" –

– "Bien hecho Iris" – el hombre de barba blanca se acerca a la chica – "con esto has completado la primera frase del entrenamiento" –

– "Muchas gracias Señor Lirio" – comenta feliz

– "Pero no te desconfíes porque la siguiente fase es la más complicado" – el comentario hace poner seria a la chica – "Iris si deseas ser una entrenadora de pokémon de tipo dragón, deberás a partir de ahora de enfocarte en los pokémon de tipo dragón" –

– "Oxea" – la chica no comprende al instante

– "Lo que intento decirte es que tendrás que dejar a tu Emolga y a tu Excadrill" –

– "Pero Emolga y Excadrill son mis pokémon" – la chica intenta reclamar

– "Niña" – el alcalde de la ciudad y líder de gimnasio la interrumpe alzando la voz – "no te estoy diciendo que los liberes" – comenta más tranquilo – "puedes dejarlos en tu hogar o hacerte una cuenta en el Banco de Almacenamiento para dejarles y puedas capturar otros 3" –

– "Que captures a otros 3" – la chica comenzaba a provocarle migraña al hombre mayor

– "Hasta el momento solo posees 3 pokémon de tipo dragón y esos son Gible, Dragonite y tú ahora Frasure" – el viejo miraba al pokémon – "pero si de verdad quieres ser la líder mientras yo no este, tendrás que tener un equipo completo. El Gimnasio de Ciudad Caolín es considerado de nivel 7 u 8, significa" –

– "Que es uno de los gimnasio más fuertes, lo sé" – dice entusiasmada

– "**Fraxur**" – su compañero defiende lo dicho por su entrenadora

– "Aja" – al menos el hombre ve esperanza en la chica – "así que para la segunda fase de tu entrenamiento debes ir, capturar otros 3 pokémon dragón, domarlos y venir a retarme de nuevo, pero esta vez nos apostaremos esto" –

Lirio le entrega a la chica una Medalla Leyenda, pero en vez de los colores negros originales esta era solo bañada en planta.

– "¿Por qué es diferente a la normal?" – pregunta la joven

– "Esta medalla de plata es un juego que le dan a todo líder de gimnasio cuando toma un aprendiz" – Lirio saca otra medalla Leyenda, pero de oro – "y esta me da validez a todo el mundo de que soy el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Caolín. Cuando regreses nos jugaremos estas medallas si me ganas te reconoceré como mi sucesora y líder de gimnasio, pero si yo gano no te tomare como mi aprendiz" – lo dicho asusto a la joven – "y algo más, cuando un entrenador te rete por tu viaje y use pokémon de tipo dragón y eres derrota, deberás de entregarle esta medalla" –

– "Lo cual significara que he perdido y el quien me derrote será vuestro nuevo aprendiz" – la chica concluye el puzzle

– "Bien, veo que estas atenta" – Lirio le entrega la medalla plateada a Iris – "ahora ve y comienza tu viaje, no importa si te vas de Teselia, con tal que cumplas la tarea que te encomiendo" –

– "Descuide" – la chica tiene fuego en sus ojos – "cumpliré lo cometido y no perderé la medalla y entonces vendré y le desafiare" –

– "**Fraxur, Fraxur**" –

– "Eso espero, muchacha" –

* * *

Varias horas después, Iris salía del gimnasio, dejando en el PC a Emolga y a Excadrill.

– "Bien es hora de comenzar nuestro viaje Fraxure" – aunque su pokémon dragón haya evolucionado la chica no lo mete en su pokeball

– "**Fraxur**" –

– "Si vas a hacer un viaje me apunto" – habla una voz

Iris mira alrededor y se encuentra con un viejo amigo, un joven peli-verde vestido de mesero.

– "Millo" – la chica salta a saludar a su amigo – "me alegro de verte" –

– "Y yo a ti, aun puedo recordar ese perfume de dragón que hueles" – luego el chico se tapa la nariz – "_y la falta de baño_" – comentario que se guarda

– "Y bien que te trae por aquí" –

– "Cómo dije a acompañarte en tu viaje" – comenta tranquilo – "mis hermanos y yo hemos cerrado temporalmente el gimnasio y local para encontrar más pokémon de nuestro tipo" –

– "Que son de bicho" – la chica responde haciendo que el sibarita caiga

– "Corrección" – el joven se repone de la caída – "mi hermano Maíz se especializa en pokémon de agua, Zeo en pokémon de fuego y yo…" –

– "De tipo eléctrico" – otra vez Millo al piso

– "De Planta" – corrige de nuevo – "soy un experto en pokémon de tipo planta" –

– "Ah claro se me olvidaba de que Pasange" – responde con una sonrisa – "es que habías capturado a Crustle que es de tipo bicho y roca, y a Stunfisk que es de tipo tierra y eléctrico, sí que tienes que capturar más pokémon de planta" –

El pobre Millo no podía con su amiga, es como si su edad mental fuera diferente a su edad física.

– "Bueno con eso ya lo estoy compensando" – Millo saca dos pokeball – "salid chicos" –

De las ball emerge el primer pokémon del Sibarita, pero en su forma evolucionada y una Lilligant.

– "**Simisage**" –

– "**Lilligant**" –

– "Que guay tu Pansage evoluciono a Simisage" – comenta emocionada

– "Si lo mismo que tu ahora Fraxure como veo" –

El dragón y el simio planta se saludan desde hacía tiempo

– "Y has capturado a un Lilligant" –

– "Más bien ella se dejó capturar" – comenta feliz – "unos Purloin machos la estaban acosando, cuando yo y Simisage la rescatamos, desde ese momento Lilligant quedó prendada de él" –

– "**Lilligant**" – dicho esto la pokémon Adornofloral abraza el brazo de su héroe

– "**Simiii**" – el Mono Pincho se encontraba con un sonrojo en su cara

– "**Fraxuurr**" – el dragón de Iris se mete con la parejita

– "Entonces si vamos a capturar pokémon de planta y dragón" – prosiguió el joven – "que mejor que dos para un viaje, un sabor único no crees" –

– "Bien pues no se hable más, pongamos rumbo a Johto" – comenta llena de energía

Desconociendo que pronto se encontraran con su amigo metido en un buen lío.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Por hoy este capítulo se termina, como vemos Iris ya está entrenando para ser la futura líder de gimnasio (como en la versión de Pokémon Blanco).**

* * *

**Pokémon de nuestros actuales protas más edades **

**Iris (13 años): Fraxure ––– Dragonite ––– Gible**

**Millo/Cillan (17 años): Simisage ––– Lilligant**

* * *

**Que dirán estos cuando su tercer compañero ya es todo un padrazo, que ocurrirá en Jhoto y que planea Black Mask. Pronto lo averiguaran.**

**Para terminar dejen sus comentarios, cliquead en Follow y en Favorito, Se despide ShinobiXIX**


End file.
